Fairy Ed
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: With everyone make fun of them, the Eds take off and send through an Anima into the land of Fiore. The Eds must undergo developments and new experiences unlike anything that they have ever done before. They'll join Fairy Tail and meet plenty of people to call friends or enemies. Co-written with Insane Dominator.
1. A Stinky Situation

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the very first Ed, Edd n Eddy/Fairy Tail crossover. This crossover almost have everything. Humor, action, romance, forth wall breaking. We decided the pairs of one of the Eds. EdxMirajane, Edd/Double DxCana, Eddyx?...We'll see what happens.**

 **In this story, Insane Dominator is my co-writer of this story.**

 **We would love to receive some feedback from you guys and favor the story. We would always welcome some criticisms, reviews and compliments.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy nor Fairy Tail. Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Now everything is all set, on to the story!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 - A Stinky Situation_**

 ** _Peach Creek, Chicago_**

It's a normal day in Peach Creek. Birds are chirping, the sun is shining bright, the wind is blowing softly that makes everyone relax.

The scene starts in a boys' house when he is in his night attire with a night hat, while sleeping. In this "Media", the description of the boy is very skinny for a normal boy in real life. His night hat sticks out three strands of hair in the back of his head, which is in color black. His height is somehow in the middle. His skin is in color of sand-beige. He got up, yawned, in which there is a gap in his teeth, and went out in his bed, as he rubs his eyes to make his eyes widely awake. He prepares himself to start a new day. He is the smartest, fragile, witty, matured member of the group.

After he is prepared, he is wearing a black with two stripes beanie hat, red shirt, purple short, red thigh socks and cyan shoes.

Meanwhile in other scene, the boy who is now in his attire as flies are buzzing around in his head. In this "Media", his skin is yellow, his hair is short and stubby. his head has a shape of a lump in which his short friend called him, "Lumpy". He is the tallest, dumbest, dirtiest and strongest member of the group. He jumped right into the window of the basement, as he went outside, without taking a bath as always.

When he came out in his house, he is wearing a red-white shirt with a green jacket, violet baggy pants and black shoes.

In the last scene, the boy, who is the shortest of the group is now awake as he is done, taking a bath as he slides the door open. Their attires are obvious though. In his description, he is extremely short with only three strands in his hair. The shape of his face is somehow of a square, making him called a "flathead" thanks to that bratty girl. His skin color is a pinkish white. That's his look in this "Media". He is the cunning, tricky, confident, arrogant, loud-mouth, and self proclaimed leader of his pals.

He came out in his house, trying to be cool. He is wearing a yellow polo shirt with a red collar, violet slant print in the right side, cyan pants with a chain hanging in the left side and red shoes.

They are now in outside as they have prepared for their usual scam, the three boys are better known as Ed, Edd (Or Double D) and Eddy. The kids stopped on what they are doing and they looked at the Eds, the Eds have now introduced to them their newest scam. The short Ed-boy announced as his two best pals are just waving at the kids and us, the audience. The sign had a very bad spelling that says: **"Ed's Musick Lessuns and Store"** In their background, they show the kids the "instruments", in which they didn't know that Double D is the one who invents this, fragile "music instruments".

"Good morning, ladies and germs. Welcome to Ed's music lessons. You can learn music and even own your own instruments. Maestro Double D, care to demonstrate your masterpiece?"

Double D just sighed as he sits down and playing with his steel pedal guitar, in which the beanie boy called it "extremely annoying music instrument". He played it with skill that the kids have their eyes widen, just like when they we're having a cruise ship scam with the boy who holds with the wood named Jonny and a boy who wears a retainer named Jimmy.

The boy, whose chin is resembling of a shovel, calling him a "shovelchin" by Eddy is just looking at them suspicious and asked, before the kids are trying their musical instruments. He is still wearing his hat and wears his same attire.

"Double Dweeb isn't too shabby, but dork and dorky? I don't think so. Dumb Dork can't even play a violin. You don't have any musical talent dorky." The kids remembered that scene, making their looks uncomfortable and then laughed at the same time.

"OH YEAH! I'LL SHOW YA!" Eddy said, shouting while gritting his teeth and getting an "electric guitar", which is actually make from household, school supplies and adding electronics.

He then plugged it with an wireless amp that is made out of a wrecked mini TV. He played it like a rock, only for the kids to cover their ears, since most of it is out of tune, making the lovable oaf said with agony. Luckily for Double D, he is wearing earmuffs to avoid such noise.

"The sound of the harp is just like toothpicks in our ears Eddy!"

"Woo hoo! That's a hoot Eddy! You are making me and Plank, crazy for par-tey!" The boy named Jonny said it, while holding his 2x4 buddy named Plank with him. His attire is the same.

His looks is he have a semi-bald hair, making him called "Baldy" by the brat and Eddy. His head is big, making him called "blimphead" by the brat again. His skin is tanned. He is just dancing around, enjoying the ear-splitting music and is joining with the Eds.

"My ears! The sound, It's piercing my ears! Sarah! Help!" The wimpy boy said, while covering his ears. His name is Jimmy. His attire is still in the same.

His hair is resemblance of a fluff and wearing a retainer around him, just to make sure that his teeth are protected.

He is hugging with a short hair orange girl, who is just looking at the Eds in a menacing way. She is still wearing her usual attire and the brat's name is Sarah.

She then covers her ears and yelled at the Short Ed-boy. She can't call Ed out, because Ed is just sitting down, while looking at the drum set, which is actually made in kitchen wear.

"EDDY YOU FLATHEAD! STOP THIS GARBAGE!"

"Rolf is covering his ears like papa's set of potatoes... Ohhhh...The agony!" The boy named Rolf, who is covering his ears as he is running in circles. Kevin is now yelling to Eddy and said, while covering his ears.

He had a dark blue hair, tanned skin, and is somewhat the tallest of the cul-de-sac kids. His attire is just a yellow shirt and a large single middle red stripe, wearing pants and red shoes.

"HEY DORK! STOP THE MUSIC, YOU IDIOT!"

Eddy knew that he will lose "costumers" as he stops playing the guitar. He then puts it in its rightful place and smiling nervously. He then told Ed to play the drums, which Ed did. Double D knew about this situation, as Ed is hitting the "drum" kit randomly. Double D knew what will be the outcome and told Ed to stop. He just nods and stands up. Eddy then smiled and said, like a professional salesman.

"So, it's all good, who wanna give it a try?"

"I want to play the drums. It better be shabby dork." Kevin said, while keeping an eye on the Eds and pays them. He then sits down and facing the drums with his drumsticks.

"The violin looks so cool. Let's give a shot." A girl named Nazz is now smiling as she went to where Ed's violin is and plays it.

She has a short blonde hair, wearing a black undershirt with a white sleeveless shirt, violet pants and red shoes. She plays the violin with passion.

"This is very nice Sarah. Let's give it a try." A boy named Jimmy smiled as he is going to get a flute, Ed's flute.

He has a hair at resembles a fluff with a circle retainer around him. He is wearing a sky blue sweater, creams pants with a black leather belt, wearing it around his waist and black sneakers.

"This better be good." The brat named Sarah just gets the "tuba" and then plays it.

She got a short orange hair with a frog-like lips and wears a pair of earrings. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt, blue pants and violet shoes.

Jonny didn't bother on everything as he pays them up immediately. He just asked Ed if he got another violin. Unfortunately, he didn't have one.

Rolf then looks at Double D and asked, while bringing his accordion.

"Double D Ed-boy, Rolf must learn even more about the accordion so that Rolf can play difficult songs for the old-country. Can you give Rolf a music lesson?"

Double D then wanted to say something, but Eddy interrupted by and shoves his jar in Rolf's face and said with a grin.

"You want music lessons? That will be fifty cents."

Rolf immediately pays and puts those two quarters in his jar. He then told Double D to make the music lesson good, as he sits down in the chair and smiles like a maniac when he saw the money, almost filled up the jar.

"Look at all this moolah, we can buy two batches of Jawbreakers for this baby!"

"Eddy is always one step ahead!" Ed said, while raising his arms in the air and as always, praising his "plan".

It was all good, until Kevin hits his drumstick hard to the drums hard, thanks to adrenaline. He created a hole in that drum. He then calls Double D and asked him in a disgruntled manner.

"Alright Double Dweeb, what the heck is happening to my drums?"

Double D sighed and told Rolf, to practice his accordion lesson in which he had no clue. He went to Kevin and told him in a gentle manner.

"I think you've hit the drums too hard Kevin. The technique is to use it as a drumroll, to avoid making a large hole of the drums. I would sug-"

Kevin stood up and is now pissed like hell, because he is being lectured by a "dork", according to him. He grabbed him by the shirt and lifts him up as he clenches him right hand to form a fist, to pound him hard. In this case, he puts his drumsticks by the snare drum.

They stopped playing as they saw the scene. Eddy, puts his jar full of cash in the table and went to the scene and asked in a professional manner, to avoid being caught that its all a scam.

"What's going on down here?"

"The drum set is destroyed, you better fix it or my fist is going right to your face." Kevin said, while gritting his teeth as he drops Double D down to the ground, who is sitting down to the floor. He'll just keep an eye on those "twerps". Eddy then looks at the latter in a sheepish manner and said,

"Uh, don't mind him. We will just repair the - What the heck Ed?!"

When Eddy is going to finish his sentence, his eyes widen as he saw Ed jumped out of nowhere as if it's a mosh pit, right to where Jimmy is playing he flute. Jimmy stopped playing as he thinks that he is in danger, he turn to see Ed, who is going to pounce him, which is an extremely bad move. He then shouted in horror.

"HOLY MACKEREL! MOSHER!"

Ed got crashed into Jimmy, squashing him like a bug. Luckily, his flute is left unharmed thank to Jimmy, who dropped his instrument. Sarah, who saw this, got very angry, and stopped playing the music instrument. She drops the tuba in a harsh way, that the impact is so strong that it is now destroyed and went closer to her brother. The cul-de-sac are now not playing with the music anymore, because of this scandal that Ed has given to them. Instead, she grabbed Ed by the neck and pulls him close to her up by force.

Ed, felt that his neck is being gripped too tight that she is now leading to kill him. Eddy is now shocked at the scenario as he went to Ed's aid. Double D tries to help Ed, but Kevin taps his shoulder as he turns and facing him, who is cracking with his knuckles to beat him up.

Before Ed and Double D are going get beaten up by two of the most hothead of the cul-de-sac, a group of three ladies came out of nowhere and each of them are grinning. They are now in panic, as most of them left except for Jonny, who is now stopped dancing and went to the Eds, as they know who are those girls. Kevin and Sarah already left the scene, as Ed and Double D felt a relief. Most of the ones left are leaving their instruments in the ground.

The one is revealing to be a blonde hair girl, with a buck tooth. She is wearing a gray shirt, red mini-shorts, white knee socks and red shoes. She is actually a big airhead of the group. Her name is May.

Then, a blue haired girl with bangs just keeps an eye of Double D, who is shivering like him of what he see. She is wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black wristbands, camo-green pants with a chain hanged in the left side and is wearing a black shoes. Her name is Marie.

Finally, the tall one reveals to be a orange curly hair, which makes her eyes conceal. She is wearing a sleeveless red polka dot white shirt, navy blue pants with a chain hanging in the left said and red shoes. Her name is Lee.

The Eds are now looking with fear as they are stepping backwards because they saw those girls as nightmares. Those girls are known as the Kanker Sisters, who actually lives at the Trailer Park, and usually of the Eds can remember, they are the ones who are forcing them to get kissed. Jonny then asked Ed, with a curious manner holding his buddy Plank. He is not actually scared at them, but he is just curious what makes the Eds feeling terrified to those Kankers.

"Hiya Ed, are you scared to them?"

"Yucky evil, squishy, mushy girls Jonny!" Ed said, with fear read all over his face.

"They usually attempt to violate us. We are heavily reluctant as always, but they are going to force us to enjoy their kiss. How repulsive!" Double D said, while feeling to mortified about the memories about them, in which he didn't regard on remembering it.

"They are stalkers in short, Jonny boy!" Eddy said, in which indicates his voice that him and his friends is gone for good.

The Kankers are now facing the boys in each respective lines. May is facing Ed, Marie is facing Double D and Lee is facing Eddy. The Eds are now shaking in fear, hoping that they wished that someone is going to save them. Marie, who went closer to Double D and points his chest and strokes it in a gentle yet seductive manner in which he felt his spine shiver like ice. May is now smiling that she went to Ed, who is now screaming in his mind saying that he wants the aliens will shoot those Kankers down. Eddy wished that his bro is here and going to save him. Lee then looks at the floor, which seems to be musical instruments that Double D is inventing with. Good thing that his steel pedal guitar is not being touched. She then asked Eddy, who is now shivering in fear.

"Are you gonna sing a song for us? That's so sweet." Eddy then backs off and gets the jar full of...Nothing?! Now he thinks that Jonny is the one who stole his money, but realized that he might become Captain Melonhead and disappears, with the money that he scammed the kids.

"Hiya dream boat. I know you want me." Marie said in a seductive manner. Double D felt the pressure on him.

"Play the flute for me Big Ed." May said in a dreamy way, as she went too close to Ed. Ed is now sweating and is now shaking that he might get traumatized like, when the Kankers kidnapped him when his head is stuck in the glue. He shouted that he bumped them really hard, thanks to his natural super strength and they got launched into they sky, to return them to Trailer Park. Eddy and Double D had their eyes widen on how Ed did it. Sure, he got super strength, but never bumped them and then blast off like that. The Eds sighed that, their music scam had failed again. Their musical "equipment" has been all wrecked up, thanks to Ed's sudden run. Eddy is now gritting his teeth that Ed ruined the scam...Again.

After a few minutes, the cul-de-sac kids has now arrived and is now pissed like hell that their musical "instruments" have been broken. Sarah, Kevin and Rolf are now cracking up their knuckles as they are grinning that the Eds are gonna get beaten up...Again. Rolf is now twitching with anger that his very own accordion is now being crushed by Ed and said in a dark manner, before he growled.

"Ed-boys. You have crushed Rolf's feelings like Nana's mashed potatoes by destroying...ROLF'S ACCORDION?! IT HAS BEEN PASSED THROUGH MANY GENERATIONS BY MY ANCESTORS. AND NOW, ROLF WILL GIVE YOU THREE TRICKSTER ED-BOYS AN ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT OF DOOM!"

"I...Hate...Dorks!" Kevin's voice is now calm, but giving a vindicating aura that he is ready to pound them.

"YOU'RE DEAD STUPID!" Sarah said with a bratty demeanor and also cracking her knuckles.

The Eds are now shouting like hell as they are now getting beaten up by the kids. We can hear bones cracked, faces being punched, kneed, elbows and doing MMA submission moves. After the smoke is clear, the Eds are now being battered, bruised and limp. Then Kevin said in a cold manner, while laughing.

"That's what cha get...Dorks!"

Everyone left, while laughing with Kevin. Eddy saw his jar and is now really pissed off that Kevin had always belittle him and his friends. They got up, very slowly as Ed is just smiling like a moron and keeping that positive vibe. Double D got up, really slow and holding his lower back and heard a cracking sensation, making Eddy cringe for a bit with Ed just keeps his goofy smile. Eddy, with a black eye in the left and he is now vowing for revenge.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF SHOVELCHIN AND THOSE LAME GOOD FOR NOTHING TWERPS! I'LL GET MY HANDS ON 'EM! IF ONLY WE HAVE POWERS OR SOMETHING, I'LL MAKE THEM BEG FOR MERCY AND FORGIVENESS!"

"Violence is not a solution Eddy." Double D just sighed at Eddy's statement, as he knew that it won't change a thing.

"Yeah, because violins are painful Eddy." Ed said "violence" in a wrong manner, making Eddy facepalm and Double D sighed, holding his temples. As Eddy is now gaining composure, he then told them to go to the junkyard, which his two buddies nodded.

Later, in the violet van in the junkyard, The Eds are now talking about what would they do so that their scam will work out, not even the Kankers can stop them. Eddy is just sitting in the back, which has a waterbed in it. Ed is just jumping in like an idiot while laughing and making Eddy's body bounced, while in a sitting position and crossing his arms right in his chest and with a hint look of annoyance. He didn't know that he head is being bumped by the roof of the van and felt the pain as he punched Ed in the head, making him stop doing it. Double D just sighed as he is now sitting in the right side. He then asked Double D about the next plan.

"Hey Sock head, what's going to be our plan next?"

"I don't know yet Eddy. I just hope that Ed tries to restrain himself from overexcitement." Double D groaned about the situation that they are facing right now.

"Since when Burr-head listens?" Eddy just facepalmed about it and he saw Ed, who just sprang up and sits beside Double D. He then giving suggestion that they will tell a story, but Eddy told him that it won't do a thing during the time when they are stuck at Jonny's wall. Double D nodding in agreement with Eddy on this one. Ed just pouts and he just jumps himself, making his head stuck in the roof of the van as he saw the entire junkyard. He then shouted to his friends, who are actually inside the van and they saw a headless Ed, since his head is in the roof.

"GUYS, I FEEL MY HEAD IS ON THE TOILET!"

All of the sudden, Ed saw the sky is in their irregular and is collecting something that might turn into a whirlpool in the sky, according to him. Double D and Eddy are confused as they opened by the back seat as they look at the sky as it is start swirling. There eyes have been widen because the sky a, as they think that they are gonna die. Eddy went back to the van and grabbed Ed's leg to escape such fate. He ordered Double D to help him to get his head out of the van by pulling by the other leg. Double D nodded and hesitate to get him out of there. They grabbed his legs and pulled him out and they saw the sky is now swirling as it begins to suck them. The Eds are now shaking with fear as they are now pulling him out of desperation. The Anima is actually formed in the sky.

"LUMPY, DON'T GET SUCK INTO THAT HOLE IN THE SKY!" Eddy is now desperate to get Ed out of the place to avoid getting sucked by the Anima, while looking at the sky just now.

"Good lord man! Please Ed, we are not yet ready to die!" Double D pulled his left leg by using his strength, in which he is lacking actually. Ed is now smiling as he used his hands to get him out of the roof. He tried to use his strength by pushing him hard. Unfortunately, his strength is being contested by the Anima. The Eds are now trying their best to pull Ed out, who is also pushing himself to get out of there. But before they can think about it, they noticed that their feet is like floating as they are now beginning to get sucked into the Anima.

"I'M TOO HANDSOME AND YOUNG TO DIE! HELP!" Eddy shouted, as he looks down and he is sweating like hell because they are actually 10 feet in the sky.

"CURSE THIS FATE!" Double D is hanging on with his life, gripping Ed's pants too tight.

"I'M A FLYING CHICKEN GUYS!" As much as its too stupid and nonsense, he is just enjoying at what he is doing right now. He punched the roof of the van, in which it's stuck a bit. It didn't last long, as he is acting like a can opener and throws it.

As they are now in the sky, they are being sucked in by the Anima as Double D and Eddy are screaming for their lives.

They are now in space as they are now screaming that they are dropping like a rock. Ed is screaming with joy as he thinks that he can actually fly, like those gulls in his bed back in the day, Double D is now screaming as he wished that they are going to land in a safe place, and Eddy is being Eddy as he is screaming that they are going to die.

They saw a forest that is not really far from town in which they will find out soon. They are now in a new world which they are not familiar with. With that, a crash is heard as the Eds felt that their backs are being broken, especially Double D. Ed stood up first as he is curious about this new world.

"I look funny guys!" Ed laughed as he saw that his hands are no longer yellow, but slightly tanned. It means that Ed's skin color is now slightly tanned. The color of his hair is orange with a spiky style, he also have a red-orange eyes filled with excitement, his attire is still the same but his jacket had a slight adjustment, it now has golden trim around it. The shape of his head is also no longer a shape of a lump, but it's now like a human being shape of a head. He is still the tallest of the group. He is now eighteen years old in this world.

Eddy felt that his world is spinning around. He is now getting up as he is dusting his clothes out, thanks to Ed according to him. His hair is color black, with a semi-mohawk style. His eyes opened revealing to be, yellow-green. His attire is also the same, as always. Shockingly, his height is no longer very short like in his world, but at least he is slightly tall, but still the shortest of the group. He gasped that his looks have changed, as this world makes him...Hot, according to him. He then looks at a still unconscious Double D, as he went to him and grabbed him by the shirt and shake him up. He is now seventeen years old.

"SOCK-HEAD! WAKE UP! WE ARE IN A MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

"Yeah! And we've mutated!" Ed exclaimed.

"Uuuuggghhhh...Where are we Eddy?" Double D moaned as he felt the pain of his back. He is still holding his hat to avoid seeing what is actually inside it. His looks have also changed. His hair is black, with three long strands coming out at the back of his hat. He opens his eyes, looking at Eddy at it revealed to be light brown. His attire is still the same but there an additional accessories for him. He is wearing a violet cape with algebraic, scientific insignia and a sliver necklace that reveals to be an atom. Double D felt that he is dropped to the grassy floor as he saw Eddy, who is rattled that they don't know where they exactly now. Double D slowly got up and dusted himself out, as he is investing on where are they. He is now seventeen years old, but four months older than Eddy.

Ed just looking around like an idiot. Eddy then looks at the lovable oaf in an evil way and pounced him and said in the demented way, blaming Ed as always.

"Ed, you ox! Did you know that me and Double D are almost got killed?!"

"Uh...Nope?" Ed just keeps his goofy smile at Eddy, making Eddy twitching in anger as he going to punch Ed in face, only for Double D to stop him. Eddy just gritted his teeth and stood up, as he is just crossing his arms. The short-stump Ed boy then asked him.

"Do you know where we are now?"

"Hmmm...Ed, can you give me a hand?" Double D asked Ed for a favor to climb him up the tree.

"Already got a hand Double D." Ed then reached his hand, as Double D sighed, thinking that Ed is taking it literally. He told to him to throw him up in the sky and then catch him when he landed. Ed nodded and using her superhuman strength and throws Double D upwards that says, "Alley Oop!" and he is now up in the sky. He then saw a town nearby them and caught their attention, when Double D shouted.

"I SAW A TOWN IN FRONT OF US!"

"Really?! Well, what are we waiting for guys, let's get moving!" Eddy felt excited that at least they are not lost.

"Okay dokey Eddy." Ed gives him an okay sign and he is now attempting to leave, only for Double D to tell him in a frantic manner that, he must catch him in which he understands as he did catch Double D, but just barely.

* * *

 _ **Hargeon, Fiore**_

After a few hours, thanks to Ed's superhuman defense that he bumping everything in his path, even to the large trees. The Eds is observing that they are in a city, in which they thought that they are lost. Eddy still thinks they are in a middle of nowhere. Double D told them that they are going to find a map or something to keep them on track. Eddy, ordered him to get a map in which Double D groaned that he knew that Ed is not good of asking directions, alone with a conversation with sense. Double D sighed that he'll go with him, to get a map while Eddy is just standing by.

After a few minutes, thanks to Double D and his intellectual and logical encyclopediac words, they are now together as they as passing by a lot of people. Double D then announced on where they are now, while holding the map since he can't trust Ed, because he might eat it.

"Gentlemen, we are actually in a town of Hargeon, a part of the country called Fiore."

"Floor? Like we are stepping right now? And Halberds?" Ed asked, only for Double D to sigh as they keep on going and Eddy is just ignoring on what Ed said.

"And? Without cash, we are still in a middle of nowhere." Eddy complained and put his hands on his pocket.

Before they are going to argue as always, they saw a pink haired boy, who is actually feeling stick because of motion sickness and a cat in which that they felt weird. The boy is actually wearing a sleeveless (which he is also wearing a red long jacket), gold trimmed, black waistcoat that was open and untucked, a black thick wristband on his left wrist. He is also sported with a white knee trousers, a white scarf with brown horizontal mark around his neck, and is actually carrying a very large adventure bag carrying a lot of stuff. The cat is color blue with a white underbelly and had a very big black eyes, he is also carrying a small bag. The Eds are just passing them by, only for Eddy to tell them that they must follow the two, concealing their presence.

"Eddy, I don't think it's a good idea. We would be stalking them." Double D is now worried that once they got caught, they would be in trouble. _'So, this place is actually associated with magic. Intriguing.'_ That is what Double D had in mind.

"Shut up Double D. We must follow them, in order of us not to get lost." Eddy determined that they must follow those two in front of them.

"Nice cat, huh Eddy?" Ed said in a dumb manner, making Eddy nervous and eventually taped his mouth. _'If this place has a deal with magic, I can make butter toast, unlimited gravy and chickens!'_ Ed grins about the thought, when him and Double D are going to get maps.

This took them some time as they saw a large building, in which Double D can judge. Then, they saw a large group which are actually girls that made Ed scared, with his eyes widen. He pulled the tape out, in order for him to talk. Eddy and Double D are covering Ed's mouth to avoid cover. The girls talked like, "Oh my gosh, It's Salamander!" with voices that they are actually squealing, along with a blonde haired girl.

"He looks like a sissy." Eddy is just disinterested about this 'Salamander' and moves out, along with the two Eds, while passing the boy and the cat, in which they ignore them.

"Yucky, evil, mushy man bad for Ed!" Ed with a disgusted look in his face.

"Strange, only women as his fans? This is odd." Double D is just being cautious while avoid his presence. The boy and the cat, stopped as they are observing the guy, if he is actually Salamander. The Eds are almost out, but Double D told them to stop as he told them to turn, as they are looking at the scene.

"Hey! Ig-!" He greeted with excitement the person, but sighed as he knew that it's a wrong person. After hearing it, the heart eyed blonde girl is shocked and returns back to back to normal. "What the heck, who are you?" He asked in a dumb way, in which Eddy heard it and chuckled that this guy is also an idiot, not just Ed. Double D just observes that 'Salamander' person and is now taking notes. Ed covered his eyes, as the girls are madly going to attack the pink haired boy as the two Eds sweat dropped at the him and breaking up into laughter, just for Eddy. Double D then wanted to help, but Ed and Eddy are just laughing at the pink-haired boy, in which those girls didn't notice. Salamander then told the girls that he didn't mean it and the girl then continue their admiration, with heart shape eyes. The Eds then left to go to a restaurant, with Double D as the guide, holding the map.

The blonde then turned her admiration into a very bitter look with mean animosity. The pink haired-boy got up and dust himself while gaining composure. Salamander then flicked something in purple flames, revealed to be a large square paper revealing to be an autograph and offer it for the boy. He then gawks at it and looks at Salamander again.

"No thanks." He said with disinterest in his voice and again, he got beaten up by his girls and is being thrown into a multiple garbage cans. Then, the cat went to his aid and sighed about his situation and looks at this Salamander.

"Guess it's not him." The cat sighed. Salamander then flicks his hand again and is now standing in a tower of purple flames.

"Well then, all of you fair maidens are all invited to come to my yacht tonight. Farewell." He winks at the girls making them squeal and departed, riding in those flames of where will he go, who knows? The ladies are now following him, leaving the blonde, pink-haired boy and the cat.

"Who is this guy?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head, after that all-women thrashing as he stood up with the blonde.

"Um, thank you for the help." The blonde said while bowing him with respect, smiling. The boy is now wondering why.

After that scene, the girl invited the boy and the cat to eat as they went inside to the restaurant. They saw three people are waiting for their food, revealing to be the Eds, though they ignore them. They sit down at a separate table, while the Eds are observing that, they were the people that they were facing right now. They heard that the blonde's name is Lucy, in which they are nodding, even if they are in a separate table. They even heard that the boys' name is Natsu and the cat, Happy. They are just talking about the whereabouts of Igneel, who is Natsu's father and telling her that he is a real Dragon, making her looks frozen and making the Eds, mostly Ed, woo about it because they heard about it. Ed smiled with joy thinking that it's cool, Double D is just intrigued because he heard about these mythological creatures, but not in this case and Eddy is shivering thinking that it's ferocious, before gaining composure.

At the Eds table, they are now facing to each other as they are talking to one another.

"Hey Sock-head, that guy, whose hair color is pink, just what's his deal with that hair?" Eddy asked in a grin, while he is observing Natsu.

"I'm not so sure Eddy. Ed, what did you order?" Double D looks at Ed in a stern manner, only for Ed to have a goofy smile, while looking at the cat in a separate table. Eddy is now looking at Ed, whose eyebrow is raised. He didn't know that they don't have Jewels (Currency of this world).

"Look guys, a miniature feline. Tweet!" Ed squealed a bit, of what he saw, especially when he saw Happy. Double D and Eddy are now looking at the what they see. They can't believe that what Ed said is true. They saw Happy, who is gobbling the food fast, alongside with Natsu.

 _'Boy, this guy has an appetite. I wonder who will win if this guy and Ed are eating.'_ Eddy just sweat drop at the scene.

 _'Well, I can't believe in my own eyes. I have definitely see a cat that eats human cooked food.'_ Double D is just shocked at the situation and also sweat dropped.

"I ORDERED MY FAVORITE, BUTTER TOAST!" Ed announced very loud and belched, "THAT HIT THE SPOT!" making the people in the restaurant looking at them with daggers. Natsu, Lucy and Happy are also looking at the Eds. They are just shocked that they are the one who we're at Salamander scene. Natsu is just gritting his teeth, while looking at Eddy, for mocking his misfortune and is ready to fight, Happy just reminded him to calm down, Lucy is just studying and observing them. The pink haired boy then yelled and pointing at Eddy.

"HEY SHRIMP! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO LAUGHED AT ME?!"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP, MORONIC PINK HEAD?!" Eddy stood up and is gritting his teeth while mocking Natsu's hair. Double D told Eddy to calm down to avoid scandal, but Eddy didn't heed his word. He hates being called related to shortness. Ed, who is just eating his butter toast and just looks at the other group. Lucy told Natsu to calm down, but to no avail. Once he is pissed, he is pissed.

"YA WANNA FIGHT?! BRING IT ON!" Natsu's flame aura has felt in the restaurant, making Double D and Eddy nervous. Happy then told him to stop and just introduce to those boys, because there are innocent people inside. Natsu stopped his attack and still doing a death stare to Eddy and said, "You're lucky that there are innocent people here, we'll settle our score later." Lucy sighed in relief and then told them if they can sit in their table. Double D is just nodded and told the boys to come and chat.

After that, they went to their separate ways, though their is a bit animosity towards Natsu and Eddy. Lucy just sighed that she have to pay the Eds order and even for Natsu and Happy. The Eds are walking for a while, only to see Lucy, sitting in the bench while reading Sorcerers Weekly and finally that she will join a famous guild in which that she has wished for, called Fairy Tail.

When Salamander showed up, the Eds are hiding behind the bushes while pulling Ed out, to avoid suspicion.

"So, you want to join Fairy Tail?" Salamander asked her with a smile, while trying to use his charm spell. "I just personally invited you to go to my yacht tonight."

"You're Charm Spell won't work on me! I'm already aware of its use! You won't affect me!" She points on him and with disgusted look on him and turned her back and rejects his offer.

The Eds heard it in the bushes and Double D thought, _'I knew that this 'Salamander' is suspicious.'_

"You "do" wanna join Fairy Tail, don't cha?" He asked. Lucy then faced him, who is intrigued. He then gives her a charismatic smile. "Say, have you heard of Salamander?"

"What? You're telling me that you're Salamander, the famous fire wizard of Fairy Tail?!" She wanted to know if it's true.

"That's right. If you wanna come with me, I'll give my word for ya." He lied, but she can't tell whether it's a lie or not. She has fallen into his trap and they left together.

After they left, the Ed's knew it as they are now going to help her, even if they don't have any hand-to-hand training. Eddy is now willing to kick Salamander's ass already, Double D knew it already when Lucy shouted that he is using a charm spell, he does not want violence, in fact he hates such a thing, but he had little to no options. Ed is now having a strong sense of justice as he will fight the "Mushy" guy.

That night, Natsu and Happy were watching at the yacht leaving, making Natsu sick, which his remembered his motion sickness.

"Aw. Come on, It's not that we're gonna board it or anything." Happy smiled. Then, they are seeing that a few girls are now going in excitement to go to the yacht of this 'Salamander'. He heard of Fairy Tail and looks at the yacht, which gives him a motion sickness.

The Eds actually went inside while concealing themselves, thanks to Ed's talent and Double D's invention that they will be invisible. Once they are now in the yacht, they keep themselves hidden, as Salamander is going to use his sleep charm to Lucy. Eddy cannot wait to whack this show-off to his face.

Then, they saw Salamander's men are carrying unconscious women in their shoulders.

"Wha-What the heck?!" Lucy is surprised and is now shaking with sadness and anger. She has been fooled all along.

Salamander's smiled turned into a malicious grin and telling her welcome. Lucy told him that he is the worse mage that she has ever encountered. Before Lucy can use those keys, a purple fire whip whacked her hand and landed into his right hand. "Ah. So, you're a Celestial Wizard huh? But, they are useless to me since those Celestial Spirits were contracted to you." He then throws those keys to the saw. Lucy is now crying that she feels helpless.

Before they can do anything, a right wall is busted, revealing to be the Eds, thanks to Ed's clumsiness as they are no longer invisible. Eddy, now grins and looks at Salamander in a dark look and said, "Alright show-off, let's go!"

Then Natsu crashed into the room and lands on his feet as he is not amused that the guy is using the Fairy Tail name in a bad way. "You are witnessing an alien ass kicking!" Ed said, while Lucy sweat drops and is now feeling thankful that the Eds and Natsu are here. As Natsu stood up, his motion sickness get into him as he is on his knees, Eddy sweat dropped when he saw that.

"Uh...That's his weakness, sheesh." Lucy sighed, then saw Happy above and smiled.

Before they are going to attack them, Ed is now covering with a swamp green aura that Salamander's men didn't see it coming. Lucy is impressed and asked the two Eds.

"What kind of magic does Ed use?"

"We, uh...We don't know." Double D just sighed, while looking at the enemy with focus.

"Beats me, even I don't know." Eddy just shrugged and returns to a fighting stance.

But Natsu knew it as his face turned even more green as he can't focus on kicking their asses and went out as he vomits. Eddy and Double D are now pinching their nose, Lucy squealed, but she thinks that she smells a corpse, "Oh my god! This smell is too disgusting!" Happy told her that they are getting out of here before she smells like Ed, as Double D told him to find Lucy's key and nods in understanding. Ed is now revealing to hold a chicken, making Salamander's men laugh. But they are in a surprise of a lifetime. Ed now remembered Eddy calling him "Stinky" and Shouts.

 **"I shall summon the making of a chicken that clucks with my smell! Stink-Make: Chicken!"** Ed then clenching his fist filled with swamp green aura, grins and strikes in front of Salamander's men, with a swamp poison air green seal. They laughed at first, but they saw a fowl of chickens and their eyes widen in horror as one of them said, "Stink-Make Magic?!". They got hit as they are running for their lives, as some of them passed out and Salamander is running for his life, as they went to the deck. Eddy and Double D went to Natsu, whose skin is pale, thanks to Ed's new magic.

"I...Already know what's...Ed's magic." Natsu said weakly. Double D told him that it's his smell. Natsu is still sick and shouted that it stinks and it almost killed him. They are helping him to stand up, by carrying him with his shoulders in their respective sides.

Outside the sea, Lucy and Happy are still in sky. Unfortunately, Happy is running out of Aero Magic. "Oh no!" Happy cried as he let go of Lucy and the both of them are getting dipped into the sea. She swam and finally found her keys and they swim to find air and gasped as they have finally resurfaced.

 **"Open: Gate of the Water Bearer - Aquarius!"** Lucy inserts the key into the water and the gate opened. Aquarius appeared, who is actually holding a water vase. She is a mermaid with long blue hair, eyes, and tail. Happy is now drooling that she can be eaten.

"Tch!" Aquarius shows some attitude to Lucy, which makes her twitch.

"Hey! I didn't summon you to give me that attitude! Aquarius, I want to get that ship to shore!" Lucy exclaimed and ordered, only for her to get a death glare that shivers Her's and Happy's spine.

"Lose my keys again and you're dead! Got it?" Aquarius said with a cold manner.

"G-Got it..." Lucy stuttered and scared. Aquarius then spins around to summon a wave from her vase and went straight to the ship.

Meanwhile at the ship, Ed, Double D and Eddy, are now trying to avoid Salamander's attacks while carrying Natsu, in which Eddy complained that why is his weakness is motion sickness. Before they can do anything, they saw a huge wave is going straight towards them. The Eds and Natsu think that they are goners as they are looking at the wave. "...Mommy?" Eddy felt that his lower extremities are shaking fast.

"My name is Ed and I'm a sponge!" Ed shouted with excitement as he is extending his arms in the air, making his friends staring daggers at him. The girls have already escaped as they have snapped out of the Charm Magic by Salamander.

Lucy is now on shore, right next to Happy, whose head is buried in the sand as he pulled it out.

"Hey! You don't have to wash me up you know!" Lucy said in anger and annoyance.

"Hmph! You are so lucky that I didn't aim on you. Don't call me, because I have date with my boyfriend." Aquarius smirks and then disappears to the Celestial World, which makes her irritated by that last statement.

The Eds and Natsu are now in the side of the sand as Ed got up with swirly eyes. "I love pudding skins made of gravy and I feel like a sponge." Ed muttered in a ridiculous manner.

"Oops, you've just landed into the right direction." Eddy also got up and felt really dizzy.

"That's the world biggest wave...Woot!" Double D said, who is acting silly. They are pulling themselves together. Since they are now at shore, Natsu didn't feel any dizziness anymore.

Lucy and Happy just looks at the four boys who are in their dark looks and glares at Salamander. Natsu is now pissed like hell, as he is cracking his knuckles. "So? You say that you're a member of Fairy Tail? How come I've never seen you're face before?!" He shows his Fairy Tail mark on his right arm. No doubt that it is a Fairy Tail symbol.

Eddy is now ready to get in on the action. "You piece of trash! I will make sure that you belong there!" His aura is now glowing in yellow.

"You rapscallion! You are actually selling Lucy into a slave or even prostitution?! You will pay for the consequences of your actions!" Double D is now having an aura of his own.

"I will make sure that I, Ed, is going to obliterate you, like the aliens of the Planet Xen!" Ed, shockingly who is unleashing his aura, in which Natsu is trying to stay away.

His men are trembling as they can't move, "Bora...It's...It's him! The real deal!"

The man is actually named Bora and said in annoyance, "Hey, don't call me that!"

Happy knew his name and explained while crossing his arms, "Ah...That's him name. Bora the Prominence. He was once a member of the Titan Nose Guild, but he excommunicated because of misbehavior and using his magic for malevolence."

"I don't care what do you call yourself or whatever, yet you masquerade yourself as a Fairy Tail member?! DON'T GIVE FAIRY TAIL A BAD NAME!" Natsu roared in anger and gritting his teeth. Bora ordering his men to attack him, but was intervene by Ed.

"Your mother wears army boots!" Ed shouted and then sneezed all of the sudden, knocking some of his men out. Happy is just shocked and comments that, such sneeze has such power.

Double D just muttered, "Gazunit."

Then Double D then saw Bora's men, who are going to get Lucy and unexpectedly doing his magic and said, by a slip of the tongue.

 **"Solid Script Magic: Wave!"** Then, they saw a big word "Wave" in the sea, washing his men away from Lucy. Natsu saw it and is actually surprised and thought, _'That reminds me of Levy doing Solid Script Magic. Even Double Dude is activating this kind of magic. Cool.'_

Eddy is now grinning in hell as some of Bora's men are going after him. Eddy then smiled in a maniac way as he halts himself before releasing something from his hands in a graceful form.

 **"Dough Blizzard!"** Eddy then released magic and shots it like a windshield wiper, as money shaped blizzard came out in his hands thanks to that golden aura and blows his men away and got crashed in many directions. He is now even more happy that he can made magic out of him. Eddy then looks at Natsu and shouts, "Your turn, Pinkie!"

"Shut up shorty! It will be my turn!" Natsu said in annoyance, turns his back to his friends and dashing forward towards Bora. Eddy just sizzled is anger, because of the word "shorty"

 **"Prominence Typhoon!"** Bora shouted and summoned forth a huge amount of energy and launched it towards Natsu, who seem to unaffected of the attack, only to eat his flames making Bora shouts like a girl. **"Eat this, Red Shower!"** Bora then summoned forth his seal and attacked him with multiple purples flames that acts like a machine gun. Natsu is just passing by his attacks, as if it's just nothing but bugs.

"For the record, your fire taste bad! But that hit the spot!" Natsu grins as he thinks that it's his turn to attack. A flaming red seal appears in front and took a deep breath. **"Here we go! Fire Dragon's Roar!"** After those words, fire launched into Bora really fast and he barely dodged the attack. He smirked as, he is floating with the purple flame guiding him and is going to attack him. The Eds then joined with him. Eddy is looking at him with a grin and asked him, as if he the representative for the Eds.

"Shall we finish this moron, Pink Hair?"

"Grrr! Sure, so that we will settle our score later, pipsqueak!" Natsu said, while urging to punch Eddy in the face, while facing Bora. Eddy too has the same mutual thought to the "flamed retard", according to him.

 **"Solid Script Magic: Mace!"** Double D shouted and sends the big word "Mace" with spikes on it and went straight to Bora. Bora dodged the attack and was surprised that the Eds can do magic.

 **"I shall unleash my deliciousness of which is butter toast to rot my enemies! Stink-Make: Butter Toast!"** Ed then reveals to be holding butter toast, after he summons the seal. He throws it at the direction where Bora is flying. He didn't see it coming though, but his eyes are almost being hit. Good thing he dodged it, but unfortunately, Eddy is now behind him as he is going to unleash his magic, with summon forth his seal. He was actually thrown by Ed, before he attacked.

 **"Checkmate! Cent Flood!"** Eddy then launches a wave full of cents as Bora's eyes widen while he was swallowed by the money. Eddy tries to jump in to get to money, but he saw Natsu, who is grinning as he is going to punch the guy, who mocked his fathers name. Eddy went out of his way. He then faced the money body Bora.

 **"Eat this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He then punched him to the face, sending him flying and crashed right through his yacht's entrance. Ed then said with joy, "It's a bird!" making the three boys sweat drop, while they are in the air.

Then the four landed to their feet as Lucy and Happy are happy that Natsu and the Eds are safe. Double D is shocked that, he is actually fighting, while Ed and Eddy are just too happy for their victory.

"Wow guys! You did it!" Lucy celebrated with them of their victory, but it's short lived because the Royal Army are heading towards their direction.

"It's the Royal Army!" Lucy exclaimed while looking at those knights. Natsu notice this and grabbed Lucy by the arm as they are running like hell and Happy is running in pursuit. Ed is just looking at the site where Bora is landed, like an idiot. Eddy is already running, while Double D is just rattled because the knights are coming in their direction.

"Uh, Ed, you might wanna look behind." Double D warned as he is pointing to where the Royal Army now going to go after them.

Ed, who is now turning to where he is facing and he is now running for his life, grabbing Double D by the arm and throws him, to ride in his shoulder.

"SAVE US, DRAGON FLAMING CHICKEN HAIR GUY!" Ed shouts with plea.

"Forget those knights, just follow me!" Natsu huffs, still holding Lucy and runs as fast as he can. "Say Lucy, you said you want to join Fairy Tail right?" He asked Lucy, who is now smiling that her dreams have come true.

The Eds, Natsu, Happy and Lucy are now running off the scene and went of to Magnolia.

* * *

 ** _Back at Peach Creek_**

Everyone was now outside as they are now worried that the Eds with the exception of Kevin and Sarah and Kevin for obvious.

Nazz started this conversation by asking them about what they think. "Guys, they haven't returned ever since that music scam."

"No way! Those dorks are actually somewhere and are doing some stupid scam." Kevin scoffed while crossing his arms.

"Well, I haven't seen them either. Plank told me that, they weren't there when we were stuck in a tree, sewers, creek and monkey swings." Jonny informed while telling them his story.

"Well at least there is no stupid brother with me and especially...NO SCAMS!" Sarah felt overjoyed that there are no Eds in the scene. Nazz shots at glare at her, in which she is unaffected.

"How can you say that?! He is still your brother after all! I hope they are fine." Nazz sighed and wished that the Eds are fine.

"Rolf agrees with the Nazz. The Ed boys have a reason why they didn't do their foolishness so far. Rolf's farm animals misses the Half-wit for brains Ed boy." Rolf nods in agreement with Nazz, who is just crossed his arms and smiled about the memory with Ed, taking care of his animals.

"I wish too that they are fine. I hope no harm come within them." Jimmy also shows concern about the Eds safety.

Their lives have changed that the Eds are gone, since they have no clue of where they are now.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia_**

The Eds and company has now arrived at the entrance of Fairy Tail Guild Hall. It was made of wood with a Fairy Tail Insignia with a sign labeled "Fairy Tail" at the entrance.

Natsu kicked the door hard and shouted, "We're here!"

The people just told him, "Welcome back!" He is now pissed at the guy, who told that Salamander is there in Fiore and kicked him in the face and the brawl has started. The Eds are alarmed at the scenario, especially Double D, who thinks that the guild is barbaric. Ed, on the other hand is now grinning, making Eddy chuckle. Lucy is amazed. Her wish has come true and smiled with joy that she is one step closer to become a Fairy Tail member, along with the Eds. There was a bar that someone is tending it. Her name is Mirajane Strauss and the model of Sorcerer's Weekly.

"Amazing! I can't believe it! I'm about to join Fairy Tail." Lucy felt overjoyed that her wish has come true. Although she saw a brawl. Then she saw Mira and squealed like a fan girl, "I can't believe it! Mirajane! "The" Mirajane of Fairy Tail!"

"DOG PILE!" Ed shouted as he jumps in the brawl, laughing and feeling hyped. The two Eds sighed and sweat dropped at the Lump's actions.

"Hey flames for brains, fight me!" A guy gritted in anger, with shouting at the pink haired Dragon Slayer, who is busy on beating someone. His name is Gray Fullbuster. He had dark blue, spiked hair and is wearing black boxers, unfortunately, he is topless.

"Sure, if you have some clothes on!" Natsu answered.

 _'What the hell?! Is he a macho dancer or something?'_ Eddy felt disgusted when he saw Gray, but he remembered that Double D actually did it when he is holding a jinxed boomerang and laughed at the situation.

 _'Is he indecent?! I feel I'm gonna be sick.'_ Double D covered his face, so that he didn't see him half-naked.

"Gray, your clothes." A woman, who is sitting at the bar reminded him. Her name is Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's hard drinker. She had dark brown hair, blue bra, brown short pants and sandals. She is holding a wine glass, puts it in the table and sighed, "That's why I can't handle men like them, they have no class whatsoever." She gets a barrel and drinks it hard.

 _'Oh my lord! How can one can able to drink large quantities of alcohol at once?!'_ Double D's eyes widen when she is drinking, only for Eddy to chuckle at such situations.

Gray is now looking for his clothes and the large tall man named Elfman Strauss joined the brawl. He had large white spiky hair, slightly tanned skin, had a right scar in his face over his right eyes and is wearing a long black jacket with a print at the back that says, "Number one" He then said with a statement, "A real man will only talk with his fist!" Ed then shouted with joy that he reminds him of Frankenstein, because of his looks.

An irritated Natsu and Gray just punched the lights out of him and sends him flying, shouting, "Get out!"

"Oh hello there, you come here often?" Eddy is trying to impressed Mira, who is just giggling at him and he got hit by a flying Elfman that crashes them both to the table. Eddy groaned in pain and said, while pushing him out, "Get off of me!"

"Nice landing Eddy!" Ed laughed, while keep on fighting some random mages.

"Oh I'll give ya a landing!" Eddy gritted his teeth and jumps into the brawl out of frustration. At least, he can settle the score with Natsu.

Ed, whose head got popped out of nowhere in the dust and seems to be enjoying.

"Hey guys, cool swimming pool huh?" Ed asked his friends with an idiotic manner. Mira is just giggling even more that Ed is having fun, while Lucy and Double D just sweat dropped.

"So annoying!" Said a boy named Loke. Loke had a messy orange hair, wearing blue sunglasses, and had a lime green jacket. He is sitting with two and stood up and dedicated this fight for them after he got hit by a mug.

The fight has so much hysteria and it's not yet two minutes.

Gray lost his boxers, seeing a grinning Natsu who is just spinning it around. He got mad and told him to return it to him.

Lucy felt mortified that he is naked, alongside with Double D, who is just pulled his hat to avoid the sight of it and went to the bar, after he pulled his hat to see.

Double D sighed as he is just sitting next to Cana, who is looking at him and winks, making him blushed furiously.

"Why aren't you joining the fight?" She asked in surprised and wondered. Double D told her that he hates pointless violence, making her smile and tries to flirts him, but only to stop, because of the brawl, 'I can't flirt with this cutie right here if these morons keep on fighting.'

As the brawl went out of control, Cana and Double D just sighed at the scene as she is now twitching in anger and frowns, "Alright guys, knock it off!" She then brought out some cards to stop this fight, because everyone are now using magic to fight, even Ed, whom some mages felt sick and Eddy.

They stopped the fight when a large figure stepped in and boomed, **"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE?! YOU IDIOTS ARE WRECKING THE PLACE!"** The figure then steps into Eddy and Natsu, who are just staring down at each other.

"Hi master!" Mira greeted while waving her left hand. Double D felt that he is about to wet himself, Ed felt the hype and shouted that it's a tall bear. The figure then shrinks down into a very small man. Double D sighed in relief, but surprised.

"It's a shape shifting dwarf!" Ed shouts with glee while raising his hands on the air, only for the beanie boy to warn him.

"Greetings everyone!" He said with a caring manner. The man's name is Makarov, Fairy Tail's Guild Master. Everyone is looking at him in anticipation. He shows them a file of papers, which is full of complaints. "How annoying! Too much complaints from the Magic Council! This has got to be the most complaints that has ever written! The recent one is Natsu trashed the harbor to oblivion!" Cana giggled, looking at Double D, who felt nervous at the incident. Ed is just smiled like an idiot and Eddy is shaking in fear. "...You people make me mad!" He continues and still ticked to a great degree. Everyone looked down in shame. There was a short pause until..."...However." He then burned the papers and throws it, whom Natsu jumped in and eat it, whom Eddy laughs, thinking he is a dog.

"Screw the Magic Council! Magic can be found with or without reason, and we can gain that reason because of that. Our magic is meant for greatness, but the Magic Council is just keeping us down and those rules keeps our suppress potential and failed to keep us grow as individuals. Don't be afraid to those stick-to-those-rules Council. Follow your beliefs and strive for the future, because that makes Fairy Tail number one!" Makarov declared and everyone shouts and cheered. The Ed's introduced themselves after that.

In that later day, the Eds and Lucy have received their Fairy Tail insignia's. Lucy got a pink mark at the back of her right hand, Ed got a dark green mark in the back, Double D got a red mark in the right shoulder and Eddy got a yellow mark in his chest.

"Natsu, look at my mark." Lucy said with pride.

"Yeah. Congratulations Louise." Natsu said it nonchalantly and got her name wrong. Happy is just too busy eating his fish, that is bigger that him.

"It's Lucy!" She got angered.

Ed is just acting so ignorant and keeps on having a goofy smile, making Mira, who noticed it, giggled and slightly distracted by his actions. Double D is just reminding the two Ed's to behave themselves, only for Eddy to just say, "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh Eddward, I wonder how you and your friends joined Fairy Tail?" Mira wondered, whom Double D reminded her that asking Ed won't go anywhere.

Double D's face got alarmed because he remembered the time when they got sucked in an Anima, when they are just planning a new scam in the junkyard. He then said with a lie, whom he didn't want to do it, "Oh, a friend of mine in Fiore is just giving us the maps and told that about Fairy Tail being an amazing guild. So, here we are."

"We sure are!" Mira smiled.

"Young man, you're hiding something from us." Makarov knew that he was lying, making Double D startled in which his friends he didn't care about the world. The guild members are now looking at the Eds, in which they are curious about why are they hiding.

He was sweating that, once he is still lying, they are goners. He then regain composure, coughed up and explained, "Well, Peach Creek is small compared to this place. We came from Peach Creek, which is in America and we don't come from this world."

Everyone are just shocked and gawked at them, making Eddy startled, but Double D is just told him to calm down. Happy doesn't care about the world, since he loves his fish. Some are laughing, some are speechless.

"Hmmmm. You seem to be telling the truth. Tell us more, in detail." Makarov is now interested on how the Eds came into their world. Double D then sighed, took a breath and explained what really happened. Everyone is now listening.

He told them that they are actually starting a music scam in which some are disgruntled, but he just want to tell them the deep truth. He continued telling them that they got beaten up by their neighbors, in which some are laughing hard, making Eddy sizzle. Ed then told him that they is more to be ashamed of. Double D then continued explaining that they are hanging out in a wrecked van at the junkyard and suddenly got sucked into a vortex-like wind, in which Makarov is shocked that they got sucked in an Anima. He then told that they got magic with them, in which most of them are intrigued.

"So, what magic do you guys used?" Gray asked in curiosity.

"Well...Eddy uses Money Magic as of sort because yellow coins came out while have such golden/green seal, Mine is reminding of someone in your guild and Ed...One of our enemies said that it's "Stink-Make Magic"." Double D said, while changed his look into horror when he talks about Ed. They are shocked about Ed's magic and wished that they don't wanna smell it. Natsu is now begging for Ed not to do it, but he just did by hitting him a "Stink-Make:Chicken", making the flamed boy sick and vomits outside. Gray felt disgusted when he saw Natsu is now gonna vomit and wished that he didn't got hit by it.

"Reminding of someone? Who would that be?" Lucy is now intrigued.

"Me. Natsu just mumbled that he uses Solid Script Magic." A girl named Levy said with a smile, who is the leader of Team Shadow Group.

"Seems that I'm not the only one who can use that magic." Double D is just scratching his beanie hat. They are now intrigued that what is inside of his hat, only for him to tell them that it's personal.

Later on, Romeo Conbolt came and seems to be worried, because his father, who is also a wizard didn't return. The Eds, Natsu and Lucy noticed that the boy is crying.

"My dad didn't return yet! He said that he'll return after a few days. But it's already a week!" Romeo felt worried with tears in his eyes. Makarov is also worried, but he didn't show it.

"Now, now." Said Makarov, "Your father is a great and a capable wizard. I don't think that he'll have any trouble in Mt. Hakobe. You must learn to have patience Romeo, go now before I get mad. Go home and wait for him." It didn't make his satisfied as he called him jerk and punched the old man in the forehead and is running and crying. Natsu just punched the request board, making Double D and Eddy startled as he turned to leave.

"That's not nice." Lucy commented, while talking to Mirajane.

"True. Although the Master is right, Natsu did that and left because he sees Romeo as himself. He is extremely worried about his father, and does not want Romeo feels that. Seems that it's rough for him to find Igneel."

"Igneel?!" Lucy asked in surprise, in which she remembered what Natsu is talking about when they were at Hargeon. She then keeps her composure...But can't get over that fact, "So...What are you trying to say is, Igneel is Natsu's Father?!"

Mirajane nodded, "It's a sad story. Natsu was raised by Igneel, when his biological father disappeared without notice and became his foster father. He taught him to write, learning cultures and even taught him Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. One day, Igneel then disappeared without notice and was never heard ever since. This made Natsu try and find him, whether a dragon is heard. No luck for him."

Lucy then left to find Natsu. The Eds then followed her and knew about the situation. Now Eddy realized about Natsu and decided that he will try to understand him, although he will think of him as a rival, a friendly rival that is. Double D felt everything what Mira said, he remembered that his parents left him when he was a kid and only converse to sticky notes.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

They are now at a carriage ride as Natsu felt like he was going to die, because of this motion sickness. Eddy just laughed that he wanted to join a ride with him, Ed is just looking at Happy, who is scared that he does not want to get hugged. The Eds, Natsu, Happy and Lucy are going to Mt. Hakobe.

"Hahahaha! If only Double D invented a camera, I would love to take a picture of Pinkie here." Eddy hysterically laughing, only for Lucy to stare at him, which calmed him down.

"Awwwww...He is sleeping, the little dickens." Ed cooed that he saw him cute, in which Natsu didn't bother him, because he is sick in which our lovable oaf didn't know.

"Double D. Why are you and your friends here? Natsu didn't invite you and your friends." Lucy wondered.

"Well, I felt that we wanna help him. Our parents rejected us, especially Ed. I don't want such families to cry and feel sad like we've been through, because we are outcasts after all." Double D explained with sadness, in which she understands about their situation. He then asked her why she joined in.

"Well, Natsu invited me." She answered.

It didn't last long that the carriage stopped. Natsu felt relief and revived as he sprang up and shouts.

"OH YEAH! NO MORE MOVEMENTS!" He and Happy are prancing around like idiots, in which Double D and Eddy froze and shocked. The carriage driver reminded them to get out.

They are now at the mountain in which it's freezing, cold, frigid, strong blizzards. Lucy is now felt the chill within her, alongside with the Eds.

"Brrrrrr...What the heck?!" Eddy complained at the cold environment.

"Too...c-c-c-cold!" Double D stuttered as he is trying to keep himself warm, using his cape.

"I...L-l-l-l-ove...ch-ch-ch-ch-chickens!' Ed too got frozen, remembering at Rolf's ice sculpture.

Lucy felt the chill, as she had enough.

"Natsu, I'm freezing!" Lucy inquires.

"That's what you get when you are wearing light clothes." Natsu reminded her about light clothes.

"You're the one to talk!" She frowns at his remarks. She then got an idea that won't keep her freezing. **"Open: Gate of the Clock Consolation - Horologium!"** A grandfathers clock appeared as she went inside his hollow side.

"'What on earth is Macao doing in a place like this?' She asked." Horologium repeats. Ed is now thinking that the clock is cool, Double D felt intrigued and Eddy is annoyed by the repetition as they keep on moving forward.

"Well, why didn't you ask? He went here to take down Vulcan, a large ugly monster." Natsu explained, making Double D, Eddy and Lucy shudder in horror.

"'That's it! I'm going back to Fairy Tail!' She proclaims." The clock interpreted. The Eds (Ed carrying Double D and Eddy), Natsu keeps moving forward.

"'Be my guest!' I replied." Said Natsu, copying Horologium's way of speech.

Just then, a large ape jumped in the cliff as Ed dropped the two Eds, with a big smile on his face.

"Above us! Look out!" Happy warned that everyone dodge out of the way of the gorilla's assault.

"A gorilla!" Ed shouts with glee.

"Oh my lord! Just look at the size of that thing!" Double D shivered.

"Gah! It's that King Kong or something?!" Eddy hollered and scared.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed. The beast sniffed and noticed Lucy, who inside at the Horologium and went in to get it.

"Oh no you don't! **Quarter Shower!** " Eddy shouts as he extends his arms in slanting mode and coins dropped into Vulcan's head, but everything missed as small explosions heard, making Lucy rattle inside.

 **"You shall feel the wrath of my gravy! Poison-Make: Acid Gravy!"** It then forms around Ed and hurls it at the opponent, but missed as it still went to Lucy.

"Don't even think about it! **Solid Script Magic: Anvil!** " Double D shouts as he points up in the sky with the Black Iron word "Anvil" and drops, but missed again as it finally got the clock with Lucy inside.

"Get back here you stupid ape!" Eddy shouted while insulting the ape.

"'Help me you morons!' She yells." Horologium retaliates. The Vulcan got her and disappeared in which the Eds, Natsu and Happy followed later.

Meanwhile, they are now at the cave in which Lucy wishes for an extension, but the clock told her that his time up making her rattled and return to the Celestial World. Natsu cracked his knuckles as he is ready to kick its ass, alongside with Eddy, Ed and shockingly, Double D.

"Wheres Macao?!" Natsu asked furiously. He then swats him out of the cave, making the Eds really pissed. Double D then reminded her in demand to summon someone.

"Alright...Geez." Lucy felt annoyed at the reminder and brings out a golden key. **"Open: Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!"** Then, a large humanoid bull appeared while holding a big axe.

"It's a cow!" Ed shouts like an idiot, making the Vulcan curious.

"It's always been a cow stupid." Eddy face palmed, as Double D sighed.

"Cow?" Questioned the Vulcan. Lucy sighed that Taurus has heart shape in his eyes too.

'I don't know who is more perverted, the ape or the cow?' Lucy thought about the two creatures and sweat dropped.

"My girl!" Vulcan shouts furiously.

"Your girl?!" Taurus protested, as he is ready to attack. "Them fighting words, ya moooonkey!" Taurus then jumped to attack Vulcan with an overhead slash. The ape caught it by holding the long shaft of the axe.

Out of the blue, Natsu then tries to punch Vulcan, but hits Taurus instead, sending him flying to the ice ceiling. The Eds, just keeps on attacking the Vulcan in which Eddy shouts, "That cow is our ally you idiot!" Natsu cursed himself, as he looks at Vulcan, who smirks proudly that the flame boy helped it to take him down. Then, an exchange of dodge and attacks have been on the scene as Eddy shouts.

 **"Cent Flood!"** Then, a golden money that forms a wave makes Eddy gives in to his greed as he jumps in, but disappeared as it got hit by Vulcan, who is blown away a bit from behind, making Natsu attack it with a Fire Dragon Claw and makes it crashed to the icy wall. Lucy then trying to make some cover and trying to find a way to aid Taurus. Happy is now going to assist Lucy, since Natsu got Eddy's back, for now.

"What the heck?! Why the moolah just disappeared?!" Eddy frowned, as he then got up.

"It appears that the spell only makes it for damaging purposes Eddy." Double D explained, making Eddy angry a bit.

"Thanks for the assist, shorty!" Natsu gives him a thumbs up, then focused on his target.

"You owe me for that, Flamed Moron!...No problem." Eddy smirks and also giving him a thumbs up.

"The Vulcan is up for round 76." Ed informed while looking at an angry Vulcan who is now gonna charge in against Natsu.

"It's round 2 stupid." Eddy groaned at Ed's stupidity.

"I don't care how many rounds, but this ape is toast!" Natsu grins as he too, charged it.

The Vulcan grinned that he got Taurus's axe as he then then tried to slash him, but Natsu holds the in between blades by his hands while holding on. Lucy then begs for Taurus that he should go back to the Celestial World to make the axe disappear. Double D tries to "Gust" the creature out, but it seems that it's holding, by using his foot claws. Ed then goes for the butter toast, but it whacked it out making the stench disappear. Eddy then goes for the Quarter Shower, but he didn't aim for Vulcan, he aimed it for the axe so that Natsu can eat some iron flame, thanks to the mini-explosions. Natsu then eats it and then goes for his Fire Dragon's Roar, making Vulcan scream in pain.

"Thanks again...Eddy! I'll return the favor soon." Natsu owes Eddy for that, making the short boy rolled his eyes.

"You got it! I'll remember that...Natsu." Eddy said, while finally use his name.

 **"Solid Script Magic: Gust!"** Double D shouts, with a word "Gust" as it blows the ape from behind, giving them a wide open shot.

 **"Stink-Make: Butter Toast!"** Ed then holds a butter toast and throws it and hits Vulcan in the eyes, screaming in pain.

 **"Cent Flood!"** Eddy roared.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu then punched the money body ape and crashed, upside down.

"You won guys!" Lucy screamed in joy. Then the unconscious ape reveals to be Macao.

"Macao!" Natsu shouted as they all gathered at the injured man.

The Eds don't know what to say, even Ed is surprised. Lucy also got dumbfounded.

"It seems that Macao is possessed by the Vulcan." Happy explained to them.

"Possessed? How?" Double D asked as he intrigued. Ed wanted to say something, but Eddy hushed him.

"Ok. The Vulcan thrived many bodies and invading to the person, much like a Take Over." Happy then gives them the details.

They skipped the chatting and tend Macao's wounds.

'Hey! Don't dare die on me Macao! Romeo is waiting for you!" Natsu shouted, telling Macao not to give in. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He is all bandaged in the abdomen and a little in his arms.

"How pitiful." Macao Muttered, "There were twenty of them. I took out nineteen of them, but the last one got me, stealing my senses and make me mad. I'm ashamed of myself to go back."

"Hey! Don't let yourself down!" Eddy had enough of the negativity,"You took out nineteen of those ugly perverted apes and that's a big accomplishment. I can't believe that I'm saying this, you are a good dad and show your kid that you did a good job in your mission, which has lots of cash! So, let's take ya home!" He then told Ed to assist the injured Macao with Natsu.

In was sundown, the Eds felt proud of themselves that at least, they showed their powers that it can make cash. Romeo thinks that how the bullies pick on him and how he made his dad go a job. When he saw his dad at one peace, he tackled him and hugged him.

"DAD!" Romeo shrieked, with tears of joy, "I'm sorry! It's all my fault!"

"Nah! You don't have too. Sorry to make you worry." Macao smiled.

"It's ok. After all, I'm a son of a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Romeo cheered with a statement.

"Next time. If the bullies picked on you, tell them this: Can your dad take out nineteen monsters with ease? Because mine can!" Macao said with joy, as he is hugging his son. Natsu and company ventured back to the guild.

The team was so happy of what they did. Natsu and Happy went back home, Lucy stayed with Mirajane for the night and the Eds stayed in the guild for one night. If they got cash, they will find a place to stay.

Meanwhile at their room, The Eds are now sitting in separate beds as they are talking about their lives.

"Hey Sock-head, what do you think about your word's magic?" Eddy asked about his magic.

"Well, it's all good Eddy. We can use this for good." Double D remarked positively, as Ed is now thinking.

"Ed, is there something wrong?" Double D asked with concern.

"It's Sarah. What if she'll tell mom that I'm not there?!" Ed said, with a worried look in his face. It's clear the thought of his bratty no good sister came into play and this wasn't making him feel all that good.

"Forget about that loudmouth sister of yours Ed! That brat only causes trouble. She'll be fine, I'll tell ya. Gonna need some shut eye." Eddy said and is now lying down to sleep.

"Okay Dokay Eddy!" Ed, keeping his positive vibe with him and sleeps.

 _'I hope that they are ok without us. I miss Peach Creek, but Fairy Tail is now my new home.'_ Double D thought as he now going to sleep, for an another day has come to them.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for chapter one. We've gotta say that this is the longest that We've ever written. We've trying to keep it as original as possible, while keeping the humor with the Eds.**

 **We've add some magic for the Eds. It will be added soon and unlocking powerful magic for the Eds.**

 **This is my first fanfic with a co-writer. Thanks Insane Dominator for accepting this offer. The reason I say "we" is because I give him credit for this. Thank you for time of reading this story. We've really appreciate it.**

* * *

 _ **Next time at chapter 2 - Hop aboard the Ed Train**_


	2. Hop Aboard The Ed Train

**A/N: Hello people and welcome to the second chapter of Fairy Ed. In the previous chapter, the Eds were being bullied by the cul-de-sac kids thanks to Ed, who ruined their music scam. They went to the junkyard and got sucked into the Anima and they are introduced to the world of Fairy Tail. They have met Natsu, Happy and Lucy, to join in their new Edventures in life. Their lives as Fairy Tail members will start, now.**

 **Now let's respond to some reviews:**

 **Alpha Dragonis: I'm glad that you like it, especially Ed and his Magic. We'll see if Double D can learn some of Freed's magic, but it's a nice suggestion. Good thing you like the pair of Ed and Mira. xD We hope that you also like the pair of Double D and Cana.**

 **Generalhyna: Thank you for that wonderful response. Maybe, just maybe, Erza can be the one for Eddy...We'll see what happens.**

 **Mercwiththemouth: Thank you for the wonderful response. We do love Ed, Edd n Eddy and also Fairy Tail. That's why we understood every character of each franchise. Thank you for nice suggestion that we shouldn't stick to the canon too much.**

 **Anyway, let's begin shall we?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Hop abroad the Ed train**_

The next day, the Eds were snoring loudly as it was their first time to fight in this world such as the Vulcan and Bora, along with his men. Ed was snoring while tucking the blanket with him. Double D did the same thing, but he wasn't snoring as bad compared to Ed. Eddy slept like some lazy bum while tucking his blanket. Then all of the sudden, they are groaning in pain like there was something behind their backs. Eddy was the first to groan as he sat up while rubbing his eyes. Next was Double D, who was in no doubt in pain as he sat up in his bed and stretched his back, while hearing cracks as always. Yes, he is still fragile, but not as fragile as he was back in the cul-de-sac. As for Ed, he sat down in his bed and yawned, like there is a lion outside the neighborhood in Fairy Tail. Eddy then gets something in his back and it reveals to be yo-yo in which he got it in the junkyard.

"Ah! It's been here all along?!" Eddy is surprised that he got a yo-yo in his hand. Double D did the same thing, because he heard about Eddy's screaming. He then got in his left hand and it turns out to be a magnifying glass. To his disbelief, the glass wasn't broken.

"Oh my lord Eddy! It's not broken nor fractured!" Double D is surprised and even startled, to fact that once you lie down with a magnifying glass at your back, not only does it hurt, but also may bleed.

Then, the two Eds got out in their beds and they called Ed, who was still fast asleep as they are trying to tell him something. Eddy then knelt down, so that he can yell at this idiotic oaf.

"HEY STUPID! GET UP AND SEE WHAT WAS STUCK TO YOUR BACK, WILL YA?!" He informed while yelling the lump in his ear.

Ed then got up, as he threw himself up in the air, catered to Eddy's voice. Ed covered his ears, like when Eddy shouted at him when he was addicted to gravy.

"Ah! You're voice is made of a thousand toothpicks Eddy." Ed looks down to ground and begged for him that he won't yell again. Double D just groaned that he knew that the hotheaded Ed boy is known to shout, if the Eds are being talked. He then gets something from his back, as he finally regain composure after that shout. He is holding a spatula, when they were doing a time capsule episode that they'll bury the old stuff and to bring back their memories from the past.

"Hey look guys, a magic flipper!" Ed said with a goofy smile, making the two Eds sweat drop.

"Uh, that's a spatula Ed." Double D corrected him.

Ed then tells them a story about Lothar, in which Eddy does not wanna hear it because he remembered that they got beaten up, thanks to Ed's over exaggerating imagination that the kids were monsters. He then got out in his bed, as he then acts like Lothar. He then announced.

"Thy magic flipper will destroy anything that is consider for Ed, evil!"

"It's a spatula stupid." Eddy sighed, as he then face palmed.

Before Ed might do something stupid, Mirajane opened the door and giggled at Ed's antics. Ed just did a cheesy smile and was sweating as he stops at what he is doing right now. Eddy was just pointing at the lump and laughed, only to get scowled by Double D, in which he groaned.

"Good morning guys. Are you gonna eat breakfast?" She smiled while asking.

"Well Ms. Strauss, we do wanna take breakfast. We will be there shortly." Double D said formally, only to get giggled by Mira.

"Just call me Mirajane or Mira, Double D. You don't have to be so formal." She smiled, sweetly, making Ed think that she is the butter on his toast. But right now, he wants to kick evil butt with the power of his flipper. Double D got a bit embarrassed and then regains composure.

"Okay...Mira." Double D sighed and smiled. He didn't notice that Ed shouted.

"I SHALL ORDER BUTTER TOAST!" He exckaimed in excitement, making Mira cover her mouth and laugh. She does love Ed's stupid antics. She just nodded and told them to come downstairs and left. The Eds nodded; shockingly, even Ed will try to take a bath if Double D told him that it's a bubble gravy bath.

After they have taken a bath, the Eds were wearing their usual attire and they brought their tools as they were sitting in their chairs at their own table. As always, Mira gives Ed his favorite buttered toast, making our lovable oaf smile, as she got slightly distracted by him and giggled. She puts Double D's salad and Eddy, just the usual breakfast food. The Eds were now eating as Eddy, as usual eating while his mouth is full like when he tried to make the kids become rebels. Double D sighed and told Eddy to have manners. Ed was just behaved as he ate his favorite food. Makarov sat on the bar table and greeted the Eds with a smile.

"Hello boys. How is your stay here in Fairy Tail?"

"It's all good Master Makarov." Double D said after swallowing his salad. As we all know, he does not eat much of Junk food.

"Ah. Since that you have become new members here, why don't take a job right there on the request board?" Makarov smiled at his new children and points at the request board, of which Natsu punched and was returned back to normal. Eddy and Double D just couldn't believe it. They thought that it was done and destroyed, so they thought that was bizarre. Ed then finished his breakfast and burps loud, making the two Ed's face palmed and wave the air away. They didn't know that Mira was now holding herself, trying not to burst into laughs thanks to Ed, again. Marakov just looks at her and sighed, as he then turns his attention towards the Eds.

After they have finished eating, they got up from their seats and went to the request board as they then heard a sudden bang and it revealed to be Natsu, who was now going to settle the score with Eddy; and Happy, who was waving his paw to say hi. Eddy was not pleased that this moron might ruin his time to shine to kick some evil butt. The fellow guild members think that they were going to start a fight, even Gray, who is now half-naked, making Cana to remind him to find his clothes in which he panics. Double D groaned that once its Natsu, a brawl will obviously start. Ed is just smiling at Happy, making the cat afraid.

"HEY EDDY! LET'S SPAR! I WANNA TEST YA!" Natsu shouts and points at Eddy while grinning, who is now sizzling in anger that he might ruin his chance to have cash.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in approval.

"Not now flame boy! I was going to pick a job that was best for me, beat it." Eddy didn't look at him, as he was annoyed from last time. He was still looking for a suitable job, alongside Double D, since Ed was still busy on eating butter toast.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Natsu taunted, making the people who are looking at him sigh.

"Nope. I say you're an idiot, pinkie!" Now it's Eddy turn to mock the fire dragon slayer, making him very angry. He points him back again.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING PINKIE, MINIATURED LOUDMOUTH?!" Natsu gritted his teeth, looking to where Eddy was standing. This made Eddy snap, as Double D groaned that there was going to be another brawl again in the place. Ed just called for more butter toast, making some of the guild members sweat dropped at his love of butter toast. Eddy then went near Natsu, who was just grinning that his plan worked.

"WE'RE TAKIN' THIS OUTSIDE THE GUILD HALL!" Eddy then went outside to fight/spar Natsu. Gray thinks that it's gonna be good, with everyone nodding in agreement, even their master. Natsu then cracks his knuckles as he too, went outside to see if Eddy was strong. Double D and Ed went outside, to know if Eddy might get seriously hurt.

Meanwhile at the outside of the guild hall, Natsu and Eddy were now facing each other from afar. Happy was just in the center, as he knew that they will go at it. Ed and Double D finally went outside, as Ed then sat downs and ate his butter toast. Double D noticed something, Natsu is not accompanied by Lucy. She was actually living a house somewhere.

"Natsu. Where is Lucy?" He asked, while scratching his beanie hat.

"Well, she is in her new place." Natsu shrugs, and then looks at Eddy afar, with fire in his eyes.

Ed was just chuckling, as he knew that this is gonna be an awesome fight. Double D just groaned that they might destroy everything that they were standing on right now. Everyone was now looking at the latter, as they saw Eddy and Natsu were just starting the fight. Cana, who brought a barrel of alcoholic booze, sat right next to Double D, who was blushing because they were too close. Mira, who sat beside Ed, wanted to hear some of his jokes. Ed may not be affected, but his tummy felt wiggly and crawly inside while looking at the scene.

 _'I feel funny if bar tending girl is here beside me.'_ Ed thought.

"I'll go first!" Eddy then dashed in to deliver a simple punch in the face at Natsu.

The pink-haired boy just sidesteps Eddy's attack and then goes for the uppercut kick, only for Eddy to block it but he goes up in air, making Natsu grin as he jumps and goes to punch Eddy, only to dodge his attack and goes for the elbow at the left side of his wing bow. Natsu's eyes widen that Eddy had hit his wing bone, making the dragon slayer drop like a rock and crashed to the floor hard, creating a small crater. Eddy tries to give him no air as he goes for his magic.

 **"Dough Blizzard!"** He shouted, while pointing his magic seal to where Natsu crashed. The money then went to where the boy crashed, only to find out that he missed. Eddy gritted his teeth that he missed his attack. As he looks in front, Natsu then punched him in the face, which the short Ed boy didn't guard on time. He flew a few feet and crashed right into the concrete floor. Now, it's Natsu turn to attack him with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Everyone wanted to go to that crash site because of the gold, but Makarov just told them that they will just watch the fight/spar to see if there is a winner or a loser...and then get the gold.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He blows it to right where Eddy lied down.

"Eddy is a goner!" Ed shouted with worry, as Mira just smiled at him and told him that his best friend won't go down that easily. The fellow guild members were impressed at Eddy's performance as a Fairy Tail member.

Eddy jumps out of the way as Natsu landed to his feet and the Ed boy rolled, making him face the fire boy. They were both grinning at each other as Eddy just felt the impact of his punch. Then, they resorted to a hand-to-hand combat in which Natsu had the advantage of strength, while Eddy had the advantage of speed. Natsu goes out with a barrage of punches and kicks in any body parts of Eddy, only for the boy to dodge, sidestep and block. He did feel pain in every attack that Natsu gave him. Makarov was impressed that Eddy was just avoiding the Dragon Slayer's attack via instinct, Gray wished that Eddy can beat that no-good for nothing moron, according to him. Eddy then jumped back as he flailed his arms, indicating that Natsu physical power is strong. Eddy then scoops his arms, to form a wave of golden coins.

 **"Cent Flood!"** He shouted, as the wave of golden money went to Natsu, where he is standing right now. Some of the guild members were mesmerized by the shiny gold that Eddy created, making some wished that Eddy will create money, without having a risk to take a job. Natsu tries to move out of way, but was consumed by the money, making him lying down to the ground. Eddy grinned, thinking that he is the winner. His eyes widen that Natsu stood up, with a strong fire aura within him. Gray complained that it's like a sauna. Double D thinks that it's too hot and is now sweating, only for the brown haired drinker to put her barrel down and now sticking with him. Ed felt like he was a cooked chicken. Natsu grinned, with money raining down in his body.

"COME ON!" He taunted, telling Eddy to attack him. Eddy then runs and dashed in, but what he didn't know, fire is now flowing in his legs, as Eddy jumps and goes to sucker punch him.

 **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Natsu then kicked Eddy right into the abdomen and sends him flying a bit and got crashed to the ground. Eddy was now slowly standing up on his feet as Natsu is impressed on Eddy's resiliency. He is now having fire in hands as he is now gonna finish him, once and for all.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He dashed in to where Eddy is now standing up. But, the boy dodged his attack in a nick of time as Eddy then kicked his back and used his acrobatic skills and then went for an another Cent Flood, which Natsu retaliates with a Fire Dragon's Roar, which creates a hole in Eddy's magic, making him groaned that it didn't work. Natsu then used that hole to punch Eddy in the stomach, as the boy vomits in saliva and flies, as he got crashed to the wall. The crowd we're all hyped up for the short Ed-boy, as he didn't got knocked down by that impact. Eddy is now surrounding with a yellow aura, making the guild members in shock.

"You're not bad! But I'll end up as the winner!" He is now bruised and coughed that he felt that impact. He then stood and then rushed in to attack the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu then saw this coming and he rushed in too. Eddy didn't know that he'll use the pink-haired boy weakness, since all he cared about is winning. He goes for the elbow, only for Natsu to block the attack, as he steps back while grinning. The guild members, even Double D and Ed, felt the adrenaline in this fight. Natsu then goes for a sweep kick, making Eddy jumped out of the way and goes for a right axe kick and hits him at the back of the down and buried his head in the ground. The boy then got angry as he got his head out and goes for a right uppercut as Eddy sidesteps the attack and hits him with a right roundhouse kick, only for Natsu to hold his leg and pushed the short Ed boy down harshly to the ground, creating a small crater. Eddy is now starting to cough a bit, as he saw Natsu, who steps back and is now standing up and told him that he is just getting started and cracked his knuckles, while grinning. He got up and jumps high, as his hands are now glowing in yellow.

 **"Dough Blizzard!"** He shots it right in where Natsu is standing. He didn't know that it's in a windshield wiper position, making him on the run while he saw some golden blizzard on the ground, indicating that it's gold dust, along with some of the plant life.

'What the heck? His powers are kinda strong, but annoying. What to do?' Natsu thought while keeps on running. After that, he saw Eddy stopped his attack and he rushed in to put the short Ed boy's lights out.

Eddy knew it as he parried it and counter Natsu's attack with a knee to the gut, making the dragon slayer groaned in pain and he is now flying a bit, making his motion sickness get into him. The Ed boy jumps high, as he saw the boy, who is still motion sick and punched him in the stomach, making him crashed to the ground, only this time creating a medium-sized crater, making the guild members wooed by the scenario, even Double D and Ed. Eddy then lands on his feet, as smoke is still there, because of the crash impact. After a few minutes, his widen as he saw Natsu is still up to feet with bruises and scratches and grins, commending the short Ed boy that he got skills, despite he did not have any proper training. The both of them rushed in simultaneously as the both of them are exchanging blows.

"Impressive. Even if without proper training, Eddy seems to be giving Natsu a good fight." Makarov commented and is impressed at Eddy's hand-to-hand combat skills, while looking at Natsu, who is also giving Eddy a hard time to hit him.

"Wow. For a guy who is new, he seems to be pretty good fighting against flame brain." Gray is just observing in their fight.

"What a real man he can be!" Elfman piped out, indicating that Eddy did give Natsu a good time, because they are actually going to enhance and improve their skills.

"Look at Eddy go Double D!" Ed shouts with hype, making Mira giggled at the lump's antics, but she got to admit that his best friend is doing well in the fight. He still got wiggly and crawly feeling in his stomach. In this case, he is done eating butter toast.

"Yes...I got to admit, Eddy did well in his actual sparring match." Double D observes the fight and admits that Eddy did very well, even if Cana was just leaning closer to him, making him blush.

Eddy then goes for a thrust kick, only for Natsu to hit him in the gut via punch. Eddy leans and holds his stomach and is now coughing as he is going to have some air. Natsu is now going to thrust Eddy in the face, only for the Ed boy to dodge and gives him a punch in the 'unmentionables', making the Dragon Slayer's eyes widen and holding his crotch, while wincing in pain. Eddy knew that he is no match for Natsu, because of his experience in fighting. He jumps and goes for a kick, only for Natsu to hold his leg, throwing him into an another side of the wall and crash, with small cracks revealing. Eddy then got to his feet slowly, making the pink haired boy grin even more that the fact he had resilience. Eddy then reveals to have a yellow within it and scoops his arms and hands, while Natsu is now giving ignition in his hands.

"LET'S END THIS!" Both of the boys shouted and doing their magic once and for all. Eddy went first to attack via Cent Flood, making everyone awe that the wave was bigger and wider than a house. Natsu then goes for a full blast Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Then the two magic spells collided and all of a sudden, a huge explosion happen making everyone turned their heads, as a large cloud of smoke appears, blowing it in every direction. When the smoke subsided, Natsu is now in one knee, huffing that he has never been on a fight like this before. Everyone is impressed in Eddy's first actual battle with a Fairy Tail member.

"I'm hurt now." Eddy is just muttered that and is lying down with a semi-large crater, frowning that he lost. The Fire Dragon Slayer stood up, went near to him, kneels in one knee and offered his hand to get up, in which the Ed boy accepts the offer. Ed and Double D were extremely impressed that Eddy did not get injured really bad, as the beanie boy thinks that if it's an ordinary person that is fighting right now, that person is either dead or in a coma. The guild members were in awe by Eddy's effort, even Makarov loved the fight.

"I've gotta admit, you almost got me there." Natsu admitted, while chucking and scratches in the back of his head. He was also covered with scratches and bruises a bit.

"Man! That was a close call, that Cent Flood could buried ya and you might ending swimming in moolah." Eddy groaned as he felt that impact in that Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. He already got up, as the guild members went back inside, to do what they have to do. Mira then left Ed's side to tend the bar, making the lump spaced out for a bit. Cana then left Double D's side and looks back at him while giving a wink, making the beanie wearing boy sweating and blushed as she went inside to drink. The outside was a complete mess, comprised of craters, money, dust, and rubble. The outside only composes of the Eds, Natsu and Happy. The blue cat was shocked at the scene in which it's almost destroyed, but he get used to it if it's Natsu.

"I've gotta admit, I'd rather get beaten by you, rather than that shovel head Kevin." Eddy sighed, making Natsu grin. The two Eds went with him though.

"Who is this Kevin by the way?" Happy asked. The pink haired is now intrigued about the jock in their world.

"He is a bully in our world and usually calls us "dorks"." Double D sighed.

"Bully huh? Call ya dorks? Since you guys are members of Fairy Tail, he's gonna get his ass kicked by us!" Natsu indicates that they are now family and will protect everyone, while cracking his knuckles.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

Before Natsu and Happy leave to find Lucy, Eddy just gives him a thumbs up and tells him good luck on his journey and he said the same thing. After that, the Eds then went inside to finally get their jobs.

* * *

 _ **Lucy's House, Magnolia**_

Meanwhile, Lucy already had a home somewhere close in the guild. She is now taking a bath using her bathtub since she wants to be relaxed. She is actually happy that she is having new friends, the Eds. She thinks that Ed is somewhat weird and funny, but she is shocked that her idol, Mira actually is enjoying Ed's antics for now and also his stupidity might somehow reminding her of Natsu's. Now, she thinks that Double D is somewhat more mature than the rest of the group. Somehow, his magic is resemblance of Levy's but he his using some words that she does not have for his magic, according to her. And as for Eddy, she thinks that he is a hotshot like that hot-headed Dragon Slayer and his scamming and perverted acts makes her disgusted, but she knew that he had a good heart. After she is taking a bath, she is now in her towel covering her body. When she come out of the bathroom, she found Natsu, who was eating and messing up the floor and Happy is just literally "happy" that he thinks that her house is big.

"Oh hey Lucy, nice house ya got there." Natsu is now gobbling food, holding a bowl while sitting down the chair.

"Aye! Got fish?" Happy chimed and asked.

"What the heck are you guys doing in my house?!" Lucy's asked while having her eyes widen and didn't bother answering Happy.

"Nothing. Just hanging out with ya. I heard that Mira said that you moved in this place." Natsu said with a sheepish smile.

"So?" She crossed her arms, indicating that she is not impressed at her friends.

"Come on. Is that hospitality? Where is the quote "Good manners even between friends."? " Natsu groaned, when he looks at her.

"What you idiots did is trespassing!" She gritted her teeth. Now she is looking at Happy, who is actually scratching at the wall.

"Ouch! That hurt my feelings." Natsu said, with a comedy anime teary eyes, even though she didn't listen to him. He got up while getting something that is private for hers.

"Stop scratching the wall you idiotic feline!" She warned the cat, who took no heed.

"Oh, what's this?" He asked while being curious, holding a bundle of papers. Her eyes widen as she rushed in to get those papers and then kicked Natsu in the face, sending him a bit flying.

"NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" She shouted while hiding those papers, concealing her face with embarrassment. She had enough, she stood up while holding her hips.

"Get out of here!" She pointed the door, leading the way to the exit.

"No way! We're gonna hang out for a while!" Natsu frowned, while crossing his arms while Happy chimes with an "Aye!" as always.

"You guys are so selfish! I just moved in." She frowned. Then they didn't budge at all as she is pouted and crossed her arms, seeing Natsu drinking tea.

"I've got nothing to amuse. Go home after you finished drinking your tea, alright?" She looks at him.

"Cruel person." Natsu goes for his teary anime comedy eyes again and Happy saying, "Aye."

"Cruel?!" She is now twitching in anger. They nodded in agreement, making her even more annoyed by their acts.

Happy then telling her to show her keys as of this moment and Natsu asking her how many keys that she got. She told them to sit down as she gets them in her room to find her keys. They are now curious what the keys looked like. After a few minutes, she puts the keys to the table and they are confused thinking that it's just keys with good designs. She whined and got annoyed and said that those keys were not "Ordinary" key doors, but those keys were called "Celestial Keys" that will call spirits of the Celestial world. She told them that rare keys that she got are the sliver keys are called, Lyra, Horologium, and Crux. She told them also that she also got golden keys that are extremely rare that are actually members of the twelve gates of the Zodiac. Once she announced that she got a new key named Cancer, they think that it's a food making her sweat dropped because of all this time, they are thinking of food, especially a crab.

"Speaking of which, you got bruises. Did you got into a fight or something?" She asked, which observing Natsu's face with scratches and bruises.

"Well, he got into a sparring match with Eddy." Happy informed.

"Eddy? He went to the guild hall?" Lucy's eyebrow raised while looking at him.

"Aye! He wanted to test the guy and he was surprisingly strong, almost beating him." Happy explained.

"Yeah, the dude put up a good fight." Natsu agreed.

"Whoa, that's new. At least Eddy and his friends can take care of themselves." She nodded.

After that talk, She told them that the Celestial Wizards and Spirits are going to a specific place to sign contracts so that they will become keys. The mischievous duo are just whispering with each if she is doing blood rituals and some stupid stuff when the Wizard and the Spirit are talking. They are talking about her butt, which makes her twitching in anger and sighed, thinking that they are idiot. She gets a sliver keys indicating that she can call and connect the path of the Celestial World.

 **"Open: Gate of the Canis Minor - Nicola!"**

She is now doing swipe positions and then a few seconds a white figure appeared in front of them, making Natsu and Happy sweat dropped. The figure had a circular head with a drill as a nose and is somehow very short. They thought that it's not a dog because it doesn't bark or a cat, because he doesn't meow, according to Happy. In this case, she is wearing a red shirt and a blue denim leggings. The mischievous duo are gonna think that she is weird about her stuff, making her in an annoyed look telling them that she can still hear them. After everything they are talking about, she named the thing Plue. Natsu told her that they are going to be teammates going to Shirotsume Town to infiltrate the place called Everlue Mansion by the man named Duke Everlue, who was a pervert who loves maids, especially blonde maids and to find the book called Day Break. After that, they left to go to Shirotsume.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia**_

After the battle between Natsu and Eddy, the Eds were going to find a job in which the short Ed boy had bandages underneath his shirt. The guild members were actually impressed by his performance. Jet, Droy and Levy were actually going to get the job that Natsu got, but it seems that they were too late. Ed looks at one and just told his friends that it's a large sticky note, in which Eddy indicated that he is an idiot. Double D just told them that they will get a job that is perfect for them.

"Awwww... That job gives us a pay of two hundred thousand jewels." Levy sighed.

"Well, I guess Natsu and Lucy already got the job first." Mirajane overheard of Levy and informed her, making Team Shadow Group sighed.

"Maybe I guess it's for the best." Marakov said, who is seating in the bar.

"However, the price of that job is increased to two million jewels." He continued, this makes Eddy into an euphoric trance making Double D telling Ed that he should hold him back.

"TWO MILLION JEWELS?!" Eddy asked, with adrenaline fueled within him, even Levy and her group were shocked at that price, indicating that the book is like fighting monsters.

"Yes, but you're not qualified for such a job." Marakov said, making the Ed boy annoyed. Double D sighed at Eddy's actions, making the short Ed boy realize that any job can still pay big prizes. Ed, being stupid as he is, getting a A-class job to fight, making the beanie wearing boy face palm by his actions. Eddy then looks, at it and grins as they going to get out of the place, making Double D telling them to stop right in their tracks and they did, making Eddy gritting his teeth.

"Oh look guys, a paper." Ed told them the obvious, while holding the piece of paper and looks at it.

"Yes, we know Ed. Be sure to have Mira see it before going." Double D sighed and informed.

"Yeah Lumpy." Eddy grinned, indicating that Ed does secretly like Mira, making the lump sweating with a hidden blush, looking away at his friends.

"Um. I'm about the save the elves from the gremlins!" Ed then left to see Mirajane, who is now actually tending the bar, with Makarov sitting it. Eddy is now snickering that, if Ed can make her laugh and Double D is now groaning that if Ed fails, they can't have a job and might standby in the guild.

"That's a new lumpy we got there Sock-head, going to Mira and such." Eddy said, while looking at the scene with Ed and Mira from afar.

"I doubt that he's a new "Lump" Eddy. This is Ed, the lovable oaf we know and love." Double D groaned.

"We'll see about that." Eddy grinned while looking at the lump, afar.

Meanwhile at the bar, Makarov then left the scene to go somewhere, leaving Ed and Mira, talking to each other about the job that they were taking.

"Have a pretty piece of paper." Ed then puts the paper on the table with a goofy smile, making Mira giggle at Ed's acts. She then gets the paper, reads it, and giggled even more.

"Unfortunately, you guys can't have this mission. You guys are still new after all." She smiled, making Ed get even more wiggly and crawly in his stomach. He knew that they can't get the job, but he didn't know that they were still new and could only get easy jobs.

"Okay. Can I have a dandelion?" Ed mopes, as he didn't know, Mira blushed a bit of a sudden question and turns her back on his with a silent giggle. After a few moments, she then faced the simple minded Ed boy.

"Well, you can get them outside or buy them at the flower shop." She giggled even more and hide a blush in her face. Ed stood up, as he is sitting in the stool, turned his back, and then runs like an idiot to get the flowers, making the the two Ed boys wonder why Ed acts a bit strange and Eddy just groaned that Ed won't be a new person. After a few minutes, he returned with the flowers that Mira told him and ran back to the bar.

"A bouquet of dandelions!" He said, while doing his idiotic antics. The Eds were doing a face palm, because of the dandelion incident when they were going to that old house that Kevin dared them, making them remember about his allergies.

"Uh...Thanks. I didn't expect that." She smiled and accepts his flowers, turning her back and blushed insanely as she never expect the lump to do this while giggling. Eddy cheered Ed that it's his first step to become a cool man and not an idiotic man. Double D just sighed at Ed's antics and just give him credit that he is growing as a person a bit, but he is still the same Ed. Eddy is just jealous that at least, Ed can go out with Mirajane soon. Ed then went to the request board, as Mira told him to get at least a D or C class and then went back to her, as Double D and Eddy just sweat dropped at Ed.

"Another pretty piece of cheese!" He puts the paper to the paper with joy and looks so wacky. Mira just tries to avoid bursting of laughter and gets the paper, reading it and then nodded. She is now keeping her composure.

"That's more like it. Be careful though, as you guys as going to Shirotsume Town." She smiled, making Ed scratch his head as he go no clue what town is she talking about and even pronounced "Shirotsume" wrong, making the white haired girl giggling even more. Double D is now thinking that it might be the town that Natsu, Lucy and Happy are going. Eddy is just crossing his arms, as he waits to have cash and kick some evil ass. He then gets the paper from her.

"I belch thee farewell oh great maiden of the enlongated tabletop." Ed said in a goofy manner and waves her goodbye, while going to his friends.

"You too Ed, I would love to hear your jokes." She also waving him good bye, smiling and tend continues to tend the bar, even hiding that blush in her face. Eddy then asked him on how's was his talk with Mira.

"She is Mira, a bartender." Ed said while getting the question wrong.

"He asked how Ed, not who." Double D sighed, while rubbing his temples at the side of his head.

"I am Ed. Thanks for asking." Ed then goes for his goofy look, making Eddy groaned and face palmed as they are left the scene to go to Shirotsume.

Gray thinks that the mission of Natsu is getting interesting, only for Mira to tell him that he's got a nice skimpy which makes his eyes widen and shouts in horror.

* * *

 _ **Outside at the streets of Magnolia**_

Meanwhile at the outside, the Eds are now going to the mission in which Mira told Ed that they were going to Shirotsume Town, in which is close to Magnolia Town that they didn't even know where is this exactly is located. Eddy is just putting his hands on his head while walking, Ed is just looking at the place like an idiot and Double D is just reading the mission, getting it from the hands of Ed in which that he might lost it or even worse, eat it.

"What does the paper say Sock-head? I need some cash!" Eddy said with impatience. Double D just gives Eddy a scowl and then reads the paper.

"It says here that: "Remove wild animals from the streets" The payment is around 30,000 Jewels." Double D explained a bit. Eddy smiled big time that the prize money is big for starters.

"Well that's easy we're gonna be rich!" Eddy grins, thinking that the job is easy. But he didn't know that those animals are not ordinary animals that he has seen at homes. Ed then on the sudden outburst and runs fast in the direction that might lead to the train station, but he is now sure.

"ROAD RAGE!" He shouted with glee and excitement and runs very fast. Eddy and Double D's eyes are widen, because of Ed's actions and runs after him.

"Ed you idiot! Hey Double D, Burr-head is on the run!" He is now running fast, in order to catch up with him.

"Ed wait! You don't even know where it is located!" Double D is now trying to run fast even more, so that Ed won't do any damage to the place.

"What's your first clue Einstein?" Eddy groaned, while running with him.

* * *

 _ **One hour later at the train, going to Shirotsume Town**_

The Eds were now sitting down, thinking about their mission. Eddy is now thinking about the money that they were receiving after the mission, Double D was focused on the mission because one single mistake might cost them their lives, even if it's just a simple mission. As for Ed, his head is now out the window and sticks his tongue out like a dog, making Eddy snicker while looking at the tall Ed boy doing such obnoxious things.

"Please be careful Ed." Double D sighed, while just reading on the job that they are taking.

"I'm the wind Double D!" Ed shouted and laughing while sticking his tongue out as always.

"Yep. He listens." Eddy said with sarcasm.

In Eddy's case, he is just talking about the girls of Fairy Tail that he thinks that they are so hot, way hotter than Nazz and even better than the Kankers. Double D just sighed that he knew that Eddy won't change that habit. As for Ed, well he is sticking his tongue out as always. Double D just told him that one day, Eddy might get one of the girls in Fairy Tail. Eddy just told him that they don't know that they're missing and Ed just asked in an idiotic manner if they are missing a movie.

"Hardly Ed." Double D sighed, as he is looking at the lump, who is no longer sticking his head out of the window.

"A leg?" Ed asked in a dumb manner.

"No Ed?"

"Lunch?"

"That's enough Ed." Double D is starting to get annoyed a bit.

"Hair combs?"

"Ed please!" He is now pleading him to stop, making Eddy twitching in anger and looks at Ed.

"Shut up numbskull! I don't get it why Mira is enjoying accompanying with you." Eddy shouted and then groaned.

"Because she is a delicious cabinet made of fine wood, perhaps pine." Ed said in a moronic statement.

"She is not made of wood or you imagine her as Plank, Ed." Double D face palmed, because of Ed's statement. Eddy then remembered about the "twerps" in Peach Creek and felt relief that they can't find them here.

"Speaking of that piece of termite food, I bet those losers aren't having luck finding us here." He grinned while crossing his arms.

"Hope so, cause Sarah will inflict more pain to us Eddy!" Ed is now shaking with fear that if Sarah finds them in this world, they are in big trouble.

"Rest to sure Ed, we have friends who will give us support. Shall we proceed in taking matters of this mission?" Double D indicates to Ed that Fairy Tail won't abandon them that easily and asked to his friends if they will focus on their mission.

"Right! Money mission, here we come!" Eddy raised his fist in air, thinking that he is ready.

Then after thirty minutes or so, they arrived at the Shirotsume Town, and find the guy who request them to do it.

* * *

 ** _Back at Peach Creek_**

The cul-de-sac kids were now extremely worried that even the next day, there were no Eds in the scene. Nazz is actually the one who is extremely worried about them, followed by Jimmy, Jonny and Rolf. Kevin and Sarah weren't worried at all; in fact, they felt relieved that there were no Eds whatsoever and even they wished that will never come back.

"How could you guys?! Why think such things?" Nazz asked them in disbelief.

"I knew those dorks left Peach Creek, because they were scared of an endless pounding." Kevin scoffed while cracking his knuckles and then crossed his arms.

"Geez Kevin. They have been out since the music scam incident and rejoiced that they are gone." Jonny is not pleased at his actions.

"So what, those dorks deserve it anyway." Kevin said, while giving him a stare in which they are slightly annoyed at his actions except for Sarah, who strongly agrees to him, although she might get grounded if Ed is no where to be found in which she didn't know, because she is blinded by anger.

"Rolf does not like your actions Kevin boy and Loudmouth Sarah. The Ed boys might do wrong against us, but this attitude has gone too far like papa's riding a mule." Rolf strongly disagree at their actions, that Kevin's eyes widen and Sarah realized that if she can't find Ed, her mom will have her grounded.

"I just hope that they are okay, even if they are far away." Jimmy said with sympathy.

Kevin and Sarah are now having the kids animosity thanks to their attitude that wished that the Eds should not return.

* * *

 ** _Inside the Everlue Mansion, Shirotsume town_**

At the Inside of the library, after they have encountered against four "maids" (who were extremely ugly) and the gorilla-like pink haired maid named Virgo attacked them when they were stalking, Natsu, Lucy and Happy are now inside the library to find the book named Day Break in which that it must be burned, ordered by the man named Kaby Melon, in which at first Natsu and Happy were hungry by only hearing his last name when they were at his place. After a few minutes, shockingly, Natsu is the one who found the book, while is actually colored in yellow. Lucy is amazed at the book and get it, in which the two didn't realize that she was a bookworm. Then, because of Lucy's love of the book, a man came out of the hole in front of them and looks at them in a dark manner, who was actually Duke Everlue.

He was a small man, wearing a suit and black pants, with black leather shoes. He had a brown hair with hair nose as a mustache. The main accessory that he wore was a large yellow button in the center.

He told them that they were trying to steal something from him, all because of that book. Lucy just told him that she at least wants to read it, making Natsu and Happy disbelief that their mission is to destroy it. He then called the Vanish Brothers so that they will deal with Natsu and he will deal with Lucy. The flame boy just told his cat buddy to help her out. The Vanish bros were part of a mercenary guild called Southern Wolves.

"So, are ya tough that you can take on both of us?" The man with shuriken-like hair scoffed, who was actually the younger brother and the tallest one. He got the guild sign, wearing it in his white right arm band.

He was wearing a orange/blue zigzag head band, blue with yellow design jacket, light gray pants and black shoes. He looked at the Dragon Slayer and wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"You must be a Fire Wizard, am I right?" The man, whose hair is like a Chinese cue and tattoos that indicates, "Heaven and Earth". He is the older brother of the two and the guild sign that he got is a blue left armband.

His attire was a white/green Chinese upper garment, green pants and black/white Chinese attire. He is also holding a large frying pan as a weapon.

"Yeah, I am. How did you guys know?" Natsu asked, while doing some stretching.

"Well, you did saw ya doing a flaming kick when you we're fighting against Virgo." The younger brother explained a little, before they are gonna take action.

Natsu then stopped stretching and then grins that his hands are now on fire telling them that once they are playing with fire, they are gonna get burned. He then rushes in and goes to attack them while doing a Fire Dragons Iron Fist, but only to get blocked by a frying pan by the older brother and then swings it, only for Natsu to block, falls back and then stands up to his feet. The younger brother grins, jumps high and goes for a soccer kick and Natsu jumps out of they way, only for the older brother to swing his weapon, getting the Dragon Slayer hit, making him crashed to the door and front flips himself to a large golden Everlue statue, which he landed in the tongue. The Vanish Brothers were now standing in the wooden corridor and smirked.

"This is what Fairy Tail can only do? How pathetic. You might be in the big leagues, but you guys are no match for trained mercenaries like us." The younger brother taunted.

"If you think that's what Fairy Tail can do, then you are dead wrong." Natsu smirked, while standing up in his feet and looks at them. The younger brother twitches in anger indicating that this "punk" would think that he can beat them. The older brother gawked at him.

"Let me ask you this, what is a wizards greatest weakness?" He asked.

"You mean like motion sickness?" Natsu's face is now in horror and thinking that if he mentions about it. The que haired man sighed and now grinned indicating that it's more of a personal problem, the younger brother thinks that he is making fun of them and the older brother is now explaining about the wizards fear and weakness is their bodies.

He then jumps in and then goes for an overhead smash and Natsu just jumps out of the way with ease, thinking that they got too much speed to handle and destroying the tongue part of the statue. The younger brother then attack him, only for him to dodge out of the way and hits his fist against wall, destroying the wall. He lands on his feet and the two mercenary brothers told that wizards are mentality strong and they are physically weak. They also giving him a hint that they are physically strong, telling him that they got more speed and power than him.

"Oooooh, I'm so scared. Stop this yapping and let's go!" Natsu then giving them a hint to bring it on and I'm gonna kick your ass.

The older brother is surprised that this guy is now getting a death wish. Then, he raised his frying pan as a diving board and his younger brother is now standing, indicating that they are now doing their combination attack.

 **"Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack!"** They shouted in unison, only for Natsu to shrug and just looking at them.

He is now preparing himself and be on guard as he noticed, the older brother scoops his frying up and the younger brother jumping and just disappearing in a flash. His eyes widen that the older brother appeared in a flash and swings his weapon like a baseball bat, hitting him in a upper body since the pan is too big. He flew a good feet and uses a back spring and springs himself to go into the right and is looking for the Chinese looking guy, only for him to disappear in a flash. He didn't noticed that the younger brother is now behind him as he did a jumping kick and Natsu got hit in the back and crashed hard, creating a medium-sized crater being flat. After a few seconds, the two brothers appeared and doing a Buddhist hand sign.

"That is the Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack. You have finally witness the true power of the Vanish Brothers." The older brother explained.

"Yeah and no one has ever getting up when they got hit by it." The younger brother smirked, thinking that Natsu can't get up. As the smoke is clear, it reveals to be him, who is not pleased and sighed about their "true power" He just look at them.

"Is that your true power? Please." Natsu sighed and stretching himself because of that attack.

 _'No way!'_ The two brothers thought and their eyes widen that he is still standing up.

The younger brother is now ticked off and rushed in to attack the Dragon Slayer as he lands a barrage of kicks and punches, only for the boy to dodge and block with ease and finally hit the younger brother in the face, sends him landing to the statue and crashed to the belly part. In a flash, the older brother goes of a swing and Natsu took a block that sends him flying and he is doing some somersaults, to land on his feet. The younger brother then joined in, with bruises as they were going to doing an another Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack. But Natsu see it coming, as a red seal appeared in front of him.

"I'm not gonna get hit by your lame technique! **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " He takes a deep breath and blows with fire coming out in the direction where the brothers are standing. They noticed it as the older brother flayed, making the younger brother goes for the back flip, lands on his feet and the brother flips his frying pan.

"Flame Cooking!" The older brother grins and the butt part of the pan got hit, sucking the fire within it. He goes for the attack and swing his pan to hit the fire to Natsu, who is just sighed and got hit, as an explosion occurs. But little they know, he only sucked the flames making the two brothers squealed and shouts like little girls as they are hugging with each other. He sucked everything like it's lunch now. He told them that he got fired up in his belly and giving them a grand prize. Another flamed seal appeared, as he grins.

"Here is your grand prize... **Fire Dragon's Winged Attack!** " He jumps and he is now having that adrenaline rush within him. As he is going down, he strikes the two brothers with great force, making a huge explosion occur in the place, making the glass shatter in every location of the mansion. Once the smoke is clear, the two brothers were knocked out, unconscious with soot all over their bodies. He left to find Lucy and Happy, who were in the sewers.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Shirotsume town**_

The Eds heard the explosion that Natsu did when they were at Everlue mansion to get the book called Day Break to destroy it or return it to the man named Kaby. They noticed that there were no people in this town or they went inside to avoid those animals.

"Oh dear, what is that? Is it burned?" Double D asked, while looking at the smoke coming out in the mansion.

"It's that stupid flame boy Natsu." Eddy shrugged, who is not surprised at all. They keep on walking until they heard a roar that is like a lions and saw those "animals". Their eyes have widen, but Ed grins as he is going to kick those "mutants" hide. No wonder the people in this town are hiding from it. Of what they can describe, they were frogs, but it's hide is mutated like it's in acid and with saw-like tooth when it opens its mouth. Then they saw large red lizards in what they saw, it breaths fire when it blows in the sky and last but not the least, they saw a large four-legged creature that has horns, in which they thought that it's a chimera in what Ed can describe. Mostly, they were three feet tall. There were at least fifteen of them at least, meaning the Eds get five each.

"Gah! What are those creatures?! Is that what Ed is usually talking about?" Eddy's eyes widen as he saw those "animals".

"This is our mission?! We are goners!" Double D exclaimed.

The animals roared in unison, to intimidate them. Though Eddy and Double D we're startled, but Ed is mesmerized that his comic wish has come true. He gets something in his back and it reveals to be the "flipper" He points at the animals turned into monsters, using his flipper.

"Cooooool! Hey guys. Their looks remind me of those reptiles and mutants from Attack of the Horrendous Nightmares 3!" Ed said, while making another reference of his movies. Double D groaned, telling the lump that there was no time to make such jokes. Eddy face palmed and told Ed that he is an idiot. But...His brain is now working and realized one thing, If they can get the job done, they get the money. He faced the monsters with no fear, while getting his weapon, which was the yo-yo. Double D sighed and gets his magnifying glass.

"Whatever Ed. Hey, freaky animal! We're gonna kick you're slimy and freaky hides!" Eddy then points at them, with a grin.

The amphibians then turned towards the Eds and then the animals went to attack them with rage as they were now going to kill them, while adding an intimidating roar. Eddy rushed in as he only thinks about the money and the amphibian then open it's mouth and sticks it's long tongue out to attack the short fuse Ed boy, only for him to side step and jumps in, as his yo-yo is now glowing yellow and whips it like a pro, and hits it down and it crashes to the ground, creating a monstrous frog-size crater. Double D is using his quick reflexes, while the red lizard is blowing with fire in which Eddy saw it and he is on a disbelief.

"Sock head learning combat reflexes?! This world is getting weirder." He sighed as saw that amphibian went to pounce him, and he didn't jump on time as he got blown away and he got lied down as he got up, and is now pumping up.

Ed on the other hand, the flying creature then goes for an aerial attack and is now going to bite him, only for the lump to sidestep and whack it with his flipper. Shockingly both Ed and Eddy's weapon didn't get broken. The monster spins and Ed then kicked it to the face with a jumping roundhouse kick and got crashed into a house, but only with a cracked wall.

"Lothar shall destroy your kind, vile winged mutated monster!" He declared to those monsters that he will crush them.

Double D is now doing cartwheels, back flips and skillfully dodge them, very surprisingly to our viewers disbelief. He got his weapon, which reveals to be the magnifying glass. He goes for his magic.

 **"Solid Script Magic: Mace!"** He called out and then the word "Mace" then goes in to attack the fire breathing lizard, while breathing fire and got hit and flies, as it then crashes to the floor. He didn't saw an another flying creature and slashed him from behind, making the beanie wearing boy screaming in pain in which the two Ed's have their eyes widen as saw then scene. He rolled out as he kneels with one knee and saw the monster while wincing in pain. The Ed's are trying to help with each other, but it's all futile since the monsters are surrounding each Ed.

Eddy then saw the monsters surrounding him, as he have to think fast or he and his friends are goners. The mutated frog then opens it's mouth and spits acid, only for Eddy to dodge out of the way as the low altitude monster then tried to slash him, as he ducks out of the way only for the fire lizard to dash at him and hits him in the gut as flew in a good feet, making his body bouncing and turning during the crash. He then got up in his feet as the monsters are now gonna rush in at once making Eddy grin as his yo-yo can use his Money Magic.

 **"Dough Blizzard!"** He swipes his yo-yo in sideways motion and the monster got hit by his magic as they got send flying, even to the winged monster and got crashed to the concrete floor.

In Double D's case, while holding his magnifying glass, the amphibian then goes to bite him and the Ed boy jumped out of the way. The flying monster then goes in to attack Double D, but he noticed it as goes for his magic attack.

 **"Solid Script Magic: Anvil!"** He shouted, as the word "Anvil" then falls down, to hit the winged monster and it successfully got hit as falls down to the ground, crashing to the floor, creating some rubble. The flaming lizard then goes to breath fire, making Double D using his magnifying glass. But shockingly, the glass then sucked to flame, like that frying pan of the older Vanish brother. He points the direction to the lizard, which makes a screech and dashes in to attack. He then makes a new attack.

 **"Solid Script Magic: Sunlight!"** Then, the word "Sunlight" appeared right in front and flashes, making the monsters roar and screech as they covered their eyes. In shock, Double D took the liberty to get a sporty sun glasses right under his hat as it works with his magic, making him unaffected of the light. Even Ed and Eddy were affected, in which they covered their eyes and even the monsters they are fighting right now. Eddy's Cent Flood is disrupted and Ed's Stink-Make: Chicken is also disrupted.

"HEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO BLIND US SOCK-HEAD?!" Eddy shouted, while covering his eyes.

"Double D! The light is like the heat vision of the Inappropriate Pinchers from Beyond!" Ed shouted, while remembering the time when they think that aliens took over in Rolf's place. Eddy groaned when Ed said that, when in fact, it's Rolf's relatives in the old country just visited in his place.

The magic subsided as the monsters then continued their attack towards the boys. In this case, the Eds are now together once more. Ed then remembered his flipper, as he looks at the monsters with a grin, indicated for the two Ed's that it's not good. He is now surrounding in aura, as the two Eds are now pinching in their nose.

 **"With my flipper, I shall bat my gravy so that you taste its deliciousness! Stink-Make: Gravy Bomb!"** After the green aura, he holds a bomb of gravy as he throws it like a tennis player and bats it with his flipper as the gravy bomb got the impact to the stampede of monster and it exploded, sticking them temporarily.

 **"Cent Flood!"** Eddy roared and a wave of money formed, making the monsters eyes widen as they shrieked, growled to get out of the stickiness. Double D is now sighing that Ed did do his imagination too much. He attacked them with a Quarter Shower, as explosions were heard making the monsters have damage. Then, Ed is now having a goofy smile as he now going to finish them off.

 **"My lucky cheese junk shall make them smile! Stink-Make: Sheldon!"** The two Eds were absolutely shocked that his lucky cheese was there, making Double D's face sicken, remembering that time when they were going to the pond, planning for the frog scam. He throws the cheese and one monster got hit, the scent then spread, making those monsters passed out slowly. The Ed's were satisfied that they were now going to get rewarded with their loot. After the monsters were capture by authorities, they left with the money.

"Good job stinky!" Eddy gives Ed a thumbs up, while they are now at the train, to go back to Magnolia.

"The monsters have been defeated, the jinx has passed. Lothar is pooped." Ed yawned, making the two Ed's face palmed because of the "Lothar" attitude, making Eddy think that Ed only has gas.

"Geez. Nice one Burr-head. I bet you are going to tell the audience about some sci-fi stuff." Eddy sighed, while breaking the forth wall.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

The guild is now lively as always, The Eds were looking at the request board again, thanks to Eddy's greed and Lucy did the same thing for her rent. The only thing that they know is that Natsu and Gray are now going to fight and were found staring at each other, making the three of them groan, while Ed wished that the "swimming pool" will happen with his goofy smile, making Mira giggled again, after she turned into Wakaba's wife, making the man stop flirting her and turned into herself again as she saw him. Double D waved at Cana, who just winks at him and continues drinking. The Ed boy did blush though.

"You are a flaming idiot!" Gray taunted while mocking Natsu, who is now gritting his teeth. He is now having that chilling aura in him.

"Oh yeah? You are an ice man stripper!" Natsu is now having that flamed aura within him.

Before they were going to fight, Loke opened the door harshly and telling them the bad news that Erza has returned, making everyone in the guild shocked and scared especially Natsu and Gray, except for the Eds and Lucy, in which they were intrigued, especially Eddy.

Then, they heard footsteps coming revealing to be a young woman, carrying a large horn. Eddy's eyes turned into hearts as he saw the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen, only for Double D to tell him that he shouldn't do that. She got a long straight scarlet hair with gray eyes. She got that voluptuous body, with an attire of an armor in which it's called a Heart Kreuz Armor, blue skirt and gray armored boots. Mira then looks at her, only for Ed to shout with joy indicating that she is Electra, making the guild members staring daggers at him and Mira explained that he is just a lovable oaf. Now, she looks at the woman.

"Hey Erza! It's been calm in here." She greeted. Eddy will now remember this woman's named Erza Scarlet, as he still got that smile with him, making Double D face palmed at his antics. Natsu is now groaning, while hugging Gray like "brothers" thinking that Eddy got his death wish and the two were looking at her with fear. Ed shouted that she had cool armor

"Where's Master Makarov?" She asked.

"Well, he is now at Clover to have a meeting and consult with other guild masters." Mira explained.

Erza nodded and told everyone that they are doing in such serious trouble and said that their master may not care but she does. She vowed that they are going to be disciplined and scolding them one by one. She started with Cana and her drinking habits, Wakaba and his flirting antic to Mira, Max, for his gawking in the requested and yelled that he must now get a job. She told everyone that it's a serious matter that normally she must consult Makarov, but she got no choice but to take action. Now, she is now asking if Natsu and Gray are there, whom they are shaking like hell. Happy just said, "Aye!" and point his paw at the two "enemies" Erza looks at them and is now hugging each other and being friends, while sweating profusely, making Eddy laugh like hell, only for Double D to cover his mouth to avoid her wrath.

"Hey Erza! We are hanging out like good buddies we are." Gray said, while shaking and smiled.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed with him.

"The heck?! Natsu is talking like Happy?" Lucy said in disbelief. Mira then explained to her that Natsu lost a fight to Erza and got beaten up, alongside with Gray, due to his stripping habits.

' _The idiot acts like Happy. She can be a good Kanker protector.'_ Eddy sweat dropped at Natsu's actions and smiled with hope that she can be the "Kanker-protector", then keeps his heart eyes with him.

"Oh my. They are surely scared at her." Double D awed and sighed.

"I'm glad that you two are getting along." Erza said and impressed at their actions, in which mostly it's not true.

"Listen, I need you two to help. It's very important." She continued, making everyone in shock and disbelief that Erza, an S-class mage needs help.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the station at morning, all right? Don't be late." She makes it clear and left, to prepare. Natsu and Gray are now in a disbelief that they are working with each other as they thought, while glaring at each other.

 _'I've been put into the same team with this bum?!'_ Gray thought and felt disgusted.

 _'Why the heck do I have to work with stripper right here?'_ Natsu felt insulted that they are teammates for now.

Eddy heart eyes have returned back to normal as he pouts that she left. Mira then thought that they were the strongest team that Fairy has to offer.

* * *

 _ **Next day at the Magnolia Station**_

As usual, Natsu and Gray were arguing at the train station, making the people coming in and out of the train station distance themselves against them. Fairy Tail usual transportation was indeed the train.

"Why the heck is Erza making me join with a flaming, rambling torch?! No way I'll team up with you!" Gray glared him like cold ice and clenching his fist.

"What was Erza thinking?! Teaming up with a macho dancer like you?! Grrrr..." Natsu did the same as Fire and Ice auras collided with each other.

Lucy groaned, thinking that it's hopeless to calm these two down, while hugging Plue with her. Happy asked her why she comes along, while eating his fish. She explained to the cat that Mira told her that she must keep an eye of the two if the scarlet haired mage ain't around.

Meanwhile, the Eds had arrived behind of Lucy in which Ed playfully screams making her heart pounding fast, only for her to glare at the lump, in which he only answered her with an idiotic smile, making her sigh and look at the two "idiots". Eddy looks at the scene and snickered because he thinks they were idiots and Double D face palmed that they can't catch a break. Lucy then asked why were they here to begin with, to which Eddy told her that it might be Mira saying that Ed can have a good challenge mission, accompanying Erza and might hold Natsu and Gray down if they were going at it.

"Aren't they sweet Eddy?" Ed asked in a dumb manner. Lucy face palmed at his question, and Double D knew that Natsu and Gray can't get along with each, as what he has seen.

"Yeah, like 'the stuff under your bed' sweet." Eddy said, not impressed at Ed's antics, only for him to say, "Yum!"

"I think we have to restrain these two before Ms. Scarlet arrives." Double D sighed, looking at the two boys, who were now close to the brink of violence. Ed then goes for his silly antics as he is now going to pounce Natsu and Gray, who had their eyes widen and Natsu doesn't like being pounced by Ed. Both of them got dog plied, as Ed then looks at them in an idiotic manner, making the three wail at Ed's idiotic actions.

"Ed, that isn't the right approach!" Double D scolded the lump.

"What do you expect from Stupidstein right there?" Eddy said with an annoyed tone in his voice and crossed his arms.

"I have restrained the dragon and the ice cream cone Double D. Do I get a cookie now?" Ed keeps his goofy smile while looking at them, while Natsu and Gray are groaning because of the impact.

"No Ed. We're here to help, not to get cookies." Double D sighed as he is rubbing his temples. Eddy is now laughing loud that he thinks that Natsu has seen a ghost when Ed was about to pounce them, only for the Dragon Slayer telling that he'll make him into one. Eddy then smirked that he'll get use to "Mr. Stinky" beside him, making his stomach churn. Lucy is now worried if Gray is alright and Double D reminded him that he might pounced him a bit too hard.

"Whoops. They have become pancakes. Sorry." Ed then stood up and joined with his friends, as Natsu and Gray stood up, while feeling the impact of Ed.

"Ow. My head feels like I've been hammered by a house." Gray rubbed the back of his head, making Double D remember his quote when Eddy got whack with a house by Ed, when him and Jimmy were competing for attention. After that, him and Natsu were going at it again.

"That's Ed for ya." Eddy said and Happy said, "Aye!"

After that, Erza arrived with many bags making Natsu and Gray "bond" with each other and jumping like idiots. Double D, Eddy and Lucy's eyes widen that she did all by herself.

"Let's do this great best buddy!"

"Aye!"

"Okay, one Happy is enough!" Lucy exclaimed, making Eddy holding his stomach and laughing so hard, making Double D groan and Ed was just looking around. Erza turned to Lucy and the Eds, whom Eddy is sweating profusely.

"Ah. You guys must be new here." Erza said, while looking at them afar. Eddy is one going near at her first, in which Natsu saw it and thought that Eddy is a goner.

"Names Eddy baby. But you can call me hand -" He only got punched by Erza in the face, because of his flirting antics. Lucy's eyes widen when she saw that. Eddy face was like when Kevin punched him because him and the short Ed boy got owned by Double D, for dating and/or dancing with Nazz.

"Told ya." Natsu muttered and continues the argument. Eddy's face went back to normal as he was in shock that a beautiful woman gives him a powerful punch and is now scared when looking at her in the eye, but he isn't one to give up.

"Electra is here!" Ed shouted idiotically and Erza got her attention from Ed, making the lump smile like a moron, as she sighed and let that comment slide. Double D just told him that she was Ms. Scarlet (Because of the hint of the hair), only for her to tell him that calling her Erza is enough, no formalities, making the Ed boy nod in understanding. Then, they introduced themselves. Ed, the Stink-Making mage, making Natsu felt sick. Eddward, the Letter/Writing Caster in which she is impressed, making her remind him of Levy. Eddy, the Money caster, in which she understands why this guy wants to go with them, because of the money and Lucy, the Celestial Wizard, in which that she is strong, according to Mira, making her smile. After their formal introduction, Ed is doing it again.

"Is her hair made of spaghetti?" Ed asked, while sticking his tongue only making Lucy cringed when she saw his tongue, along with Double D.

"You idiot, does it look like spaghetti?" Eddy groaned and face palmed.

"...Maybe if there is cheese and tomato sauce." Ed slurped at that imagination, making everyone sweat dropped, even Erza, shockingly. ' _This guy is ten times more idiotic than Natsu, at least he can make everyone smile.'_ She thought.

Eddy just looks on while Erza walking forward in their position. Eddy now got those hearty eyes again, as Double D and Lucy only muttered, "Not again."

"Eddy...We're you looking at Erza, even though this mission is extremely important?" DOuble D asked him, to avoid such fate.

"What are you flapping you gums about Sock-head? Of course I look at her. How else was I suppose to see her?" Eddy said and starting to get irritated by the sock wearing boy, and keeps on having those heart eyes.

"I hope that you aren't thinking of something else while looking at her, Eddy." Double D sighed.

"Does Ed really think that her hair is made of spaghetti?" Lucy sweat drops at that thought.

'With what goes through his mind, who know?" Gray said, who can't even indicate on what Ed is thinking. Natsu scoffed that Ed is an idiot, because he thinks randomly. As Eddy keeps on day dreaming, he got a very bad glare from Erza, who was displeased at his actions.

"Is there a problem?" She asked him in a cold voice. Eddy's senses went back to normal and backs out immediately, as he is now shaking in fear.

"Err...No...Nothing at all!" Eddy stuttered and goes back to his friends. _'She is hot and beautiful, but scary.'_ He thought. Ed just keeps on poking Eddy, until he snaps, making the red haired woman glared him that Eddy is melting like Sarah when she shouts at Ed. Natsu then asked Erza and even Ed, to have a battle with him. Ed nods immediately like an idiot and Erza smiles and accepts his challenge and he is now fired up. Reason why he wants to fight Ed is to overcome his stinkiness.

* * *

 _ **Train going to Onibus station**_

They are now inside the train and as always, Natsu felt sick as always, making Eddy laugh at his mischief and his motion sickness. They were sitting on the opposite side, with Double D beside Eddy and Ed is in front of them. On the other side, Lucy is sitting next to Erza, with Happy on Lucy's lap and Gray was just in front of them. The Eds were going with Erza on this journey to stop a dark guild.

"Natsu, you have too much barfing. Stupid." Gray is just showing no sympathy to his comrade.

"Well, he acts like that in every transportation. Even Eddy is laughing at it." Lucy explained, hearing Eddy's laugh and subsided that Double D covered his mouth to avoid Erza giving glares at him.

"Is that so? Alright. Natsu, won't you mind sitting here with me?" Erza asked him a favor and Natsu said "Aye" weakly. He is now in her side and she told him to relax and it won't hurt. She just punched him in the gut hard and knocked him out and he fell into her lap, making the Eds see Eddy now shaking more than ever, even her seatmates. Lucy then concludes that everyone is Fairy Tail is somehow, slightly insane.

"There. Much better." The scarlet wizard said.

"Yo, Ice boy. Your magic is Ice, right?" Eddy asked Gray about his magic, only for Ed to blurted out that it's ice cream, only for the latter to ignore him and the two Eds sweat dropped.

"Yeah. You got it. Ice-Make, to be specific, short guy." Gray said in annoyed in the last part, making Eddy sizzle in anger, only for Ed to hold him. He is now looking at Erza in a serious manner, "So Erza, what is this all about?"

"Ok. It's about the dark guild called Eisenwald that they are planning something not good. I'm not sure, but I believe that it's about the magic item called Lullaby." She explained. Ed is now sucking his thumb, thinking about that "Lullaby", making Eddy whack him in the head.

* * *

 _ **Eisenwald**_

They were just chilling out for a while and gathered at the guild entrance to get out. A man who had a long white hair, half-naked, tattoos in his body and was wielding a scythe was giving out the orders and was in charge.

"I heard that Kageyama. finally got Lullaby." The guild member said.

"Took him long enough." One member felt the impatience. The leader then walked slowly towards the entrance and smirked.

"The time has come. We are now going to reach our goals soon. The Guild Masters are too busy talking about their conference and fail to realize what's in store for them." The leader said with a grin.

"Erigor, when do we leave?" One member asked. He turned around and points his scythe at him.

"I say, now." Erigor grinned in a sinister manner and thinking something very vile and rotten.

* * *

 _ **At the train, again**_

"That's my guess. The members that took Happy might have been involved in Eisenwald but backed out of their plans." Erza stated.

"That makes sense." Gray shrugged. They were actually in a battle, when Natsu and his team were in the forest, beating those ex-Eisenwald members and wanted no involvement and got buried.

"What's gonna happen next?" Asked Lucy.

"Let's start at the beginning." Erza said, while telling the story and the Eds then looking at her and they were listening.

"I was heading back home and I stopped by at a local pub, where it's gonna be a local gathering for wizard. I overheard that these guys were talking about talking Lullaby with them, although they are frustrated on how difficult to break in to such member. The man then said that he'll be back within three days."

"Oh. Lullaby? Babies love it and sing rock-a-bye baby!" Ed shouted, in which they thought that he is an idiot and Eddy face palmed and Double D sweat dropped.

"Ignore him. Lullaby is like for babies to fall asleep." Lucy sighed at Ed's acts.

"What Ed said is true and you're correct too Lucy. That item is sealed away its because it consist of a strong magic. Damn I'm a fool. I only recognized the leader afterwards. Erigor, the Ace of Eisenwald. He only does assassination jobs, which gave him the title, 'Erigor the Reaper'." Erza explained with detail.

The Eds felt the chill in their spines, but Ed then do what he does best, "Reaper? Does he take count souls?" Double D sweat dropped again. Erza then muttered to Ed that this is no time to make jokes and told him that it's a serious issue.

"Geez, killin' for living? That ain't good." Eddy said while crossing his arms. Double D now realized that those are the Dark Guilds working and felt uncomfortable.

"That's how Dark Guilds work, right?" Lucy asked while sweating.

Erza then looks at her, "Correct. Although Eisenwald was once a legal guild. But when the Magic Council banned assassination, they wanted money over authority. That's why they got kicked out of the wizard league six or seven years ago and they are still active to this day." She pounded Natsu's head and didn't realized that she cursing at herself and Eddy is now starting to realize that she is really scary. "If only I knew Erigor's name back then, I would've those men into dust and forced the answers out of them. Damn it!" She scolded herself.

"Ok, I'm leaving." Lucy said, while shaking.

"Lucy, why are you slimy?" Happy asked.

"No! That's sweat!" Lucy shouted at the cat.

"Stop the whining and get over it! If that Eisen-whatever place said that they were going to use that Lullaby thing and do the killings, then that's the reason why they are doing it again. Lullaby is the reason! We're gonna be rich if we beat them!" Eddy said with determination to beat the sense out of the Eisenwald members. For the first time, Eddy did the right thing, although Lucy groaned at the last statement because of his greed. They are all shocked at it.

 _'I'm impressed for what you did Eddy. This will be your first trip to maturity.'_ Double D thought.

 _'Eddy is the man!'_ That is now in Ed's mind.

"You are right, blaming myself won't help a thing and somehow, you're maybe right. However, we can't confirm that Lullaby can do such a thing. We're gonna keep that in mind." Erza is somehow impressed at the short Ed boy's antics, making him having that little ray of hope.

"I see. So, Eisenwald is plotting to do something and you want to stop them, am I correct?" Gray asked, while lowering his head in a mysterious manner.

"Right. I ain't foolish enough to go there all by myself. That's why I need you guys to help me." She admits. She felt the hype within her and got that fierce look in her eyes. "We are storming the Eisenwald guild." Lucy is sweating a lot, making Happy fly onto Eddy's head in which he gritted his teeth. Gray is now liking that their is gonna be action.

"This is gonna be fun." He smirked.

"Justice will be served. I'll be happy to assist you in this journey, Ms. Erza!" Double D said with determination.

"Lothar is ready to banish the monsters!" Ed stood up, and raised his flipper, making everyone gawked at him and mostly sweat drop and face palmed.

"If butt kicking is what these guys want, they got it!" Eddy grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed and chimed in with agreement.

After that, they arrived at the Onibus Station.

* * *

 **A/N: Another 14K just like last time, but no big worry. We're hoping it'll dial down slightly, but with so much to put in, maybe this might be average. Insane Dominator and I had to think this one through, as we didn't really expect so much K added in so few chapters.**

 **I can't wait for Reviews and feedback, hope you guys loved the action and plot going. Hope you like the pace this story is going. Next chapter may just cover the rest of the Lullaby Arc.**

 **I'll be coming back to this soon; right now, I'll be shifting over towards another one of my stories.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on Chapter 3 - Assault and Hot Air**_


	3. Assault and Hot Air

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of Fairy Ed. In the previous chapter, we have seen the Eds showcasing their power when they we're at Shirotsume town and beating those monsters with Ed's awesome new moves: Stink-Make: Sheldon (Raise your hand, if you remember this cheese) and introducing his Stink-Make: Gravy Bomb, thanks to his great flipper. They are now joining in with Fairy Tail's most powerful team formation: Natsu, Gray and Erza. In this chapter, the Eds and company are now going to stop Eisenwald from their ambitions and stopping the demon Lullaby.**

 **Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Krasher: We are very grateful that me and Insane Dominator are bringing the old-school Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy back. Thank you so much.**

 **Alpha Dragonis: I myself love Fawful in the Mario franchise. He got funny quotes and I'm sure that I'll make Ed say that, soon. The boyxboy thing for Eddy is somewhat, creepy for me and ID. We'll see what happens to Eddy's character, to pair with someone. That OVA will happen soon and we will keep that in mind, my friend.**

 **Guest: Sorry, No. That won't happen. Double D is ok with Cana and Mira already likes Ed because of his funny antics.**

 **Now everything is all set, let's continue.**

 **FOREWARNING: Very long chapter... So, be prepared.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 - Assault and Hot Air_**

 ** _Onibas Station_**

The two Eds and company have now arrived at the station in which Ed was still looking around while pushing the trolley, making the scarlet mage smile a bit because Double D told the lump that he'll push it. Happy is just sitting on the luggage like a lazy bum. The team has now going to set off.

"I should have gone home." Lucy groaned.

"Um...Wait." Double D felt something in his gut that someone is missing.

"What is it?" Erza asked as she is wondering what's going on. Double D looked at the train and points at that direction. It seems that Natsu and Eddy are actually in the train, whom the short Ed boy is actually trying to help him to get up.

They are now looking at each other, even Ed stopped pushing and went to the group.

"Are we looking for chickens?" Ed asked in a random manner, only for the latter to ignore him except for Double D; who sighed.

"No Ed, seems that Eddy is trying to help Natsu to get up in his feet, who seems to be having a motion sickness." Double D explained to everyone, who are frozen and paused. After that, they are shocked that they are trying to catch up the two hot headed idiots, Eddy and Natsu. Erza cursed herself and face palmed.

"We forgot those two idiots." Lucy sighed.

"I'm so busy talking and I've forget about him...Eddy is also scared to me and he is now helping him. Damn! Natsu hates all kinds of transportation and it's all my fault! Please, someone hit me in the face for my penance!" Erza clenched her fist and looks down, feeling worried. Ed heard it and is now going to follow her commands, who is now grinning.

"SELF-PORTRAIT!" Ed shouts will joy and is now rushing in to punch her in the face. Gray and Double D's eyes widen that Ed will actually obey the command; after all, Erza is the leader of the group. Double D went to the front, in order to stop the simple minded Ed boy in his tracks; while Gray pounced from behind, telling him that it won't work and Double D explained to him that it's not necessary. Lucy face palmed, due to Ed's stupidity.

"Don't worry miss Erza, Eddy is actually going to help him. But, we must catch up with them." He looked at the scarlet haired wizard and indicates that it's not her fault, in which it was.

After everything else, they hired a Magic Mobile. It's a car that actually powered with magic that goes to the SE plug. Double D is intrigued that he had never seen such car before and Ed just thinks that it's a mechanical turtle making the latter sweat drop. Before that, Erza actually went to the emergency break and pulled it, making the train trying to go for a full stop. Then, they went to the vehicle and Erza volunteer herself to be the driver and the rest went inside, while Ed and Gray are actually at the rooftops of the car. Then, they are now on a ride of a lifetime.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS FUN! YODELE-IHOO!" Ed exclaimed and is now holding the handle as if his life depends on it and Gray is actually screaming in horror, since the speed is too much for him to handle.

Erza is not planning to stop it, even if she is using her magic too much. Double D, who is now inside the automobile, felt woozy due to the some pebble that are made contact to the wheels. Lucy is now hugging Happy, because she felt that she is going to fall down to the vehicle. They all wished that this is going to end, as the scarlet mage is now looking at the train, which was somewhat far.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the same time at the train…_**

Natsu was groaning in his seat in which he felt that his motion sickness is now making him weaker. Eddy, who was actually accompanying him and is now trying to shake him off from that weakness. Eddy actually left behind on purpose because he knew that this bum can't handle any kinds of transportation. Before he will call him stupid, the train door opened at revealed to be a man who has a short black hair with a short ponytail tied around the back.

"What are you glaring at?" Eddy looks at him and gives him a scowl. The man ignored him and he looks at Natsu's mark in his right arm, revealing to be that he is a Fairy Tail member. The man grinned and sneered at the pink haired boy, "Heh, you're a Fairy Tail member? Pathetic." He stomps his face, making Eddy's grip in Natsu attire loosen as he looks at the man with a glare, "What the heck what that for?!"

"Oh, so you are a member as well? Ridiculous." He is just snickering at the Ed boy, making him pissed off. Natsu wanted to fight back, but his motion sickness got the best of him; giving him a hard time. "You're too formal, official guilds. We, the dark guilds are just making our own rules without any limits."

Eddy then stood up and want to punch him in the face, only for the man to jump out of the way and saw it coming. Natsu and Eddy then faced this guy with fury, though the other boy felt that he was done for. They were both fired up, as Eddy rushed in to attack him, while Natsu was still trying to regain composure.

"Oh, two in one? This is getting interesting." The man, whose named Kageyama smirked and is now in a fighting stance.

"You look like a pansy." Eddy gritted his teeth, while looking at the man; making Kageyama ticked off at the scammers insult. The Ed boy rushed in and goes for a punch, only for the man to easily side step his attack and hits him with a left lariat and floored him hard. Natsu's hands was now on fire, furious that Eddy got floored easily.

"You..." Before Natsu could to say anything, his fiery hands have turned off as he felt sick and looked like he was gonna throw up. Kageyama then kicked Eddy away from him hard, making him groan in pain as he landed right in front of Natsu.

Kageyama then ridiculed the two boys, as Eddy then stood up a bit slowly and sneered at them even more, "You call that magic? Hah! Let me show you twerps what real magic can do!" Then, a purple seal emerged from his feet and is now extended out, to attack the hot headed duo; in which Eddy is now up. The shadow struck both Eddy and Natsu, which sends them soaring and drops them to the ground.

Before he can attack them again, Eddy then swipes both of his hands a bit and released a Dough Blizzard. Kageyama felt the impact and falls down to the ground. He stood up a bit and gritted his teeth as he was now going to finish them. Before he could, the train stopped as he fell down, face first; dropping an old wooden flute that has a resemblance of a three-eyed skull. Eddy and Natsu then stood up, shocked that they saw a weird flute that he had never seen before.

"What the heck is that?" Natsu wondered and scratches his head.

"Looks like a wooden stick with a skull as an accessory." Eddy shrugged and just looks at Kageyama with a blank stare, only for Natsu and Kageyama to face palm and then they faced each other.

"...You two saw it!" Kageyama felt worried and tries to get the flute. Before he can do that, Eddy's hands had a golden aura within and Natsu's hands are now on fire and grinned at the man.

"Eddy. Attack first and I'll knock his lights out. It's payback time!" Natsu was now pumped up and gave the short Ed boy his shot.

"You betcha! **Cent Flood!** " He scoops his both arms and form a wave of money, only for Kageyama to back flip out of his attack. His eyes widen as Natsu lunged forward to knock the lights out of him.

"Time for some payback! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " He is all fired up.

His speed caught him off guard, as Kageyama steps back. **"Guard Shadow!"** Then, a wall of spikes in front of him, protecting the shadow mage. Natsu punched the wall and an explosion occurred as Eddy covered his eyes via his right arm and then looked around, seeing everything wrecked up. Eddy and Natsu were now pumped up, while Kageyama is struggling to get up.

"Hmph. Lucky shot. Two against one huh? Pathetic." He muttered and thinks that they can't beat him fair and square.

"Making fun of our guild, huh?!" Natsu fumed in anger and Eddy cracked his knuckles. Before they can do that, the announcements came.

"Attention to all passengers, the emergency stop is just a false alarm. After this, the train will be moving again." The announcements said. Natsu felt uncomfortable, as Eddy looked at him and felt disgruntled that his weakness might get the best of him. He had to get out of here or suffer his motion sickness.

 _'Crap.'_ Natsu thought, "I've gotta go!" He shouts and gets his stuff up, followed by Eddy, who felt disappointed that he couldn't kick Kageyama's butt.

"Stop your tracks!" Kageyama halted them and grinned, as he is finally getting the flute. "You're not getting away that easily, because you are the mercy of Eisenwald."

Then they looked at him, who was now angry. Eddy was just grinning that he'll kick his sorry behind right now, only for Natsu to say after he heard of that Dark guild, "Eisenwald huh? Let's go outside!" Then, he looks at Eddy and whispers, "Come on man, you know I hate transportation's." Eddy sighed at that statement.

Before the man can stop the duo, Eddy literally kicked Natsu's rear to fly out of the train; when they saw the Magic Mobile and then the Ed boy jumped out of the train, as Natsu was holding his butt in pain, indicating that the Ed boy's kick was hard and Eddy thinks that he is flying.

Erza saw the duo, indicating that they were idiots but she smiled at that thought because they are ok and they passed her by, when they thought that they were simply flying. Then, the duo were alarmed as they bumped Gray and Ed down, making them fall to the ground. Erza then pulled over, making the others inside bumping like they were in a pinball game as the vehicle made a full stop. After that, they got off the vehicle to see if the two Eds, Natsu and Gray were ok.

"Natsu, Eddy, Gray and Ed; are you guys alright?" Erza asked with worry.

Then, the four actually got up as Gray and Natsu were going at it again due to the bump that they got. Ed just smiled like an idiot and Eddy groaned in pain. Double D saw Erza was now twitching in anger and told Ed that he'll stop Gray and Natsu's arguments.

"CALIHOOOO!" Ed shouts with joy and dog piles both of them. As they wanted to argue more, the duo then looks at Ed and has their eyes widen and they got dog piled, as they were now groaning in pain. Erza crossed her arms and told the lump to get up, in which he did and smiled like a moron. Eddy face palmed, while observing Ed and he went back to him. Gray and Natsu then stood up, while seeing stars after that pounce from Ed. After that, the duo are shaking their heads off and finally gain composure.

"Why that idiot..." Natsu muttered due to the impact. He looked at Erza, which has a mix of anger and worry; making the Dragon Slayer shake.

"Um. I'm fine. Eddy helped me because he knew my weakness." Natsu said, while giving Eddy some credit for staying with him as the Ed boy muttered in a whisper that he owes him for that one.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Erza then went near to him, grabbed his head and shoved his face into her breast plate; making Double D and Eddy sweat dropped and shivered in fear. Ed wanted to say 'Do it again', but he keeps his mouth shut instead.

"That's ok." Natsu muttered. Double D feels his pain as he remembered the time of the dodge-ball incident, Ed thinks that he is lucky and Eddy is looking down the floor. After that, he continued.

"Oh yeah. Me and Eddy were actually attacked by some weirdo, saying he is from Eisenwald." Erza then snapped and calls the short Ed boy to come in front of her, in which he groaned. After that, she holds both heads of the hotshots and makes them a battering ram, as the duo falls down to the ground. Bad luck for Eddy.

"You two are idiots! They're the ones who we're going after! I explained everything and you idiots didn't even listen!" Before the situation gets even worse, Double D steps in.

"Miss Erza. You did punch the lights out of him, forcing Eddy to help him. That is the first that they listen to you." He sighed, as he is now holding his temples in his head. Erza's anger cools down and cursed herself again after the head and sock Ed boy explained. She turns away from the two.

"Damn it! I'm so sorry again. Please someone hit me for my penance!" Erza blamed herself again. Most of them shrugged, but Ed is not. He still did her bidding and rushed in to hit her. Eddy saw this and he had enough of Ed's stupidity. He jumped in and kicked him at the back of his head, as the lump got a face plant in the ground. After that, Eddy that wanted to tell them something.

"Oh yeah, while we we're being attacked by some numb skull, we saw some weird looking flute that had some three eyed skull in it." He explained and puts his hands in his pocket.

"Flute with a three eyed skull?" Lucy then puts her right hand under her chin and thinks about the flute.

"What's that?" Happy asked.

"I've heard that flute before...Lullaby! A cursed song with the influence of Death Magic!" Everyone gasped after hearing it. The Eds were now shaking that they didn't wanna die, "The spell was actually so powerful that when someone hears its music, it has the ability to make everyone fall into a deep sleep. It's so dangerous if someone will release its power!" As they heard it again, everyone rushed in back to the Magic Mobile, hoping that they won't smell Ed's ungodly odor. Erza went full speed, making everyone hanging on with their dear life.

"Erza! You're using too much magic! Slow down!" Gray exclaimed, only for the scarlet Mage ignore him.

"We must be on the hurry! We don't know what they are planning right now!" Erza exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **Kunugi Station**_

Everyone screamed in horror as the place was now swarming with Eisenwald members. Erigor slashed the fellow conductor and the man fell down to the ground, dead.

"Everyone get out of the train. People, luggage, and don't hesitate to kill if someone gets in our way!" Erigor ordered. Then, they saw Kageyama came out of the train and met up with Erigor and the rest.

"Ah. Kageyama. I heard that you're gonna come out via train. It took you long enough, huh?" Erigor noted.

"Finally, I got the cursed seal off. Sorry for the wait." Kageyama said and he handed over the flute to the scythe wielding Wind Mage.

"Yes! I got it! Lullaby is mine. This flute is said to be created by Zeref in which, with its sound; it can put people to a death-like sleep!" Erigor noticed that Kageyama stepped out of the way. He saw that the train was a mess, "What happen?!" He demands an answer.

"Well. I saw some flies and I did buzz them off." Kageyama informed.

"Did they see Lullaby?" He asked, while looking at the Shadow Mage with a death glare.

"They did see it, but not long. Those two Fairy Tail simpletons ar-" Erigor got pissed off and the scythe almost hit the man's crouch.

"You are an idiot! Those two numb-skulls you're fighting were from Fairy Tail and you let them see Lullaby?!" He is not pleased.

"Uh-Uh. They didn't know our plans!" Kageyama pointed out. Erigor then retracted his scythe out of the hole and held it over his shoulder.

"True. But we musn't take unnecessary risk anymore. Once we reach Clover, those flies shall be swatted by you men!" He declared and everyone abide his order, as everyone got on the train to reach Clover.

* * *

 ** _Not long...In the town of Oshibana Station_**

The Magic Moblie was going through the streets like some rabid dog on a rampage. Erza was using too much magic.

"Miss Erza please! Consider your own well-being. You are using too much magic!" Double D saw that she is now getting tired and proclaimed.

"Yeah! We need ya for this mission! Stop wastin' your magic!" Eddy gritted his teeth and exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me Eddward and Eddy. It's the people that we are worrying. If I don't go fast, many people will be put into deep sleep.!" Erza smirked and explained.

The two Eds groaned that she will do it for the people, even if losing her magic is the way; according to her. They looked at the SE plug thinking that it's so liquid that flows with her magic. Ed thinks that it's a smoothie, making everyone face palmed except for Natsu; who felt that his motion sickness wins over him. Then, the sudden stop was caused by a large group of people gathered around Oshibana Station. The stop is making Ed flying due to the speed that Erza is giving in the Magic Mobile and went straight forward to the ground, face first.

"Do it again!" Ed exclaimed like an idiot and then pushed himself up and stood up, as he saw some officers blocking the entrance. Seems that the Magic Mobile's speed is kinda too much to handle, making the lump fly. Erza and company then showed up to see if Ed is ok. Eddy told Ed that he is still an idiot and Double D reminded him to hold on, if the Mobile is on full speed. When the scarlet wizard was going in, the officer then told her that she needs to get out and she got snapped as she punched the officer in the face, making the man fall to the floor and is now unconscious. The Fairy Tail members were groaning, even Eddy.

"What's going on?!" Erza asked brashly to the other officer and went near to him, only to get a headbutt. Then she asked another officer, who is now backing off.

"It seems that miss Erza's way of asking is kinda barbaric." Double D said, who scratches his beanie hat and sweat dropped.

"Remind me not to make her angry sock head." Eddy shuddered.

"The dark side has taken over her guys." Ed muttered in a scared, yet stupid way; only for the latter to face palm his statement.

"Seems that Erza's questioning methods are somehow...Counterproductive." Lucy sighed.

"That's Erza for ya guys." Gray groaned.

"GOOD LORD GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES PLEASE!" Double D exclaimed and pulled his beanie hat to his to avoid vision, making the black haired boy shocked.

After that, the Eds and company ventured into the station to know what was going on. Everyone was on the run, as Lucy was carrying Natsu, who was still in the verge of motion sickness, making Eddy laugh hysterically; only for him to get a glare from Erza, making the Ed boy shut his mouth and just pressed forward. Then, they saw what it looks like the Royal Army. They were in no condition to move and some were badly damaged. They saw the scene and keeps on running.

Eventually, they heard a chuckle from above and afar. "Welcome to your grave, flies." Erigor announced. Then they saw a battalion of people in front of them, including Kageyama. It seems that Eisenwald is ready for them.

Lucy felt very frightened that she dropped Natsu to the ground, whom Happy tended to.

Erza then looked up at the white haired scythe wielder. "So you must be the man called, 'Erigor the Reaper'. Am I right?" Erza stated. He only chuckled in delight that Erza spoke of his nickname, only for Ed to make some sci-fi or horror reference.

"Cooooool! He got tattoos that it reminds me of the "Aztec mutants of the jungle", where they will lure their victims to their lair and they might be thei -"

"Shut up you imbecile! I'm not a cannibal!" Erigor gritted his teeth and interrupt the lump, only for him to laugh. The wind Mage then regains composure.

"Hey you two idiots! It's all your fault that I got into trouble!" Kageyama growled and gritted his teeth at the Natsu and Eddy duo, in which the short Ed boy scoffed that he didn't care about the man at all.

Natsu then stood up, recovering from the motion sickness that he has been through and saw Kageyama.

"Oh. It's you weirdo." Eddy mocking the shadow Mage, only for Double D to remind him that cockiness won't help.

"You..!" Natsu growled and also gritted his teeth.

Eddy then comments about Erigor's look that his look like some hippie, only with a scythe and has tattoos. The man then raised his eyebrow and told him that he is just a kid, who has no knowledge in the real world and the three Eds told offense of his insult, especially Eddy.

"Oh yeah. At least that our attitude ain't stinky, like our friend's seven week old sock!" Eddy smirked and told Ed to remove his socks.

Ed then proceed to remove his shoe, in which Natsu showing some sickness again that he hates Ed's smelly ways. Before even Ed removed his shoe, a green scent has now felt all over the station, making Double D reminded the Fairy Tail group that they should cover their noses like their lives depended on it, without the Eisenwald member's knowledge. They nodded that they followed his advice. The Eisenwald members were now covering their noses and some of them have fainted. Kageyama has his eyes watery, due to the horrendous smell. Erigor's eyes widen, because it smells bad and he also using his wind magic, to blow away the smell since he might faint as well.

"You're attitude is even worse than Ed's sock! What do you plan with Lullaby?!" The scarlet haired mage looking up the scythe wielder and is still not intimidated and exclaimed, demanding some answers from Erigor.

"Not aware huh?" Erigor was amused that they didn't even know, and flies up in the air. "Let me ask you this, what do train stations have?" He asked.

Ed then steps in for the answer, as they expected that he'll answer in a stupid way, "I got it... Trains!" Should have known.

Erigor sat down in the thingamajig sound device and is fuming at the simple Ed-boy's guess, "That's obvious you pea brain!" the reaper implied. Ed's hype is still on, as Double D and Eddy knew that they will be on trouble.

"Uh... Tickets?"

"No."

"Gravy tracks?"

"No!"

"Buttered toast?"

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S A BROADCASTER, GET IT THROUGH YOUR LITTLE BRAIN OF YOURS!" Erigor got agitate and yelled at Ed and his moronic guesses.

"A bread?" Ed still didn't get it. Erigor felt like screaming to the heavens for this buffoon to grow a brain. Everyone face palmed and they already get it.

"Are you broadcasting Lullaby?!" Double D asked in fear.

"At least you have more sense than this no brained Fairy of yours. Correct, I'm cleansing this world so that people who made their rights dear to their hearts. To those who didn't pay attention who had their rights stripped away. They committed a sin on not realizing injustice." Though he mocks Ed, making Eddy fume.

"That won't make any matters better!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who cares?! Soon, we'll have power and take control over the future!" Erigor then clenched his fist with confidence.

Kageyama then formed a seal at his feet and shadows went to attack and telling them that once this Dark Era merged, they are history. The shadow then escalated, coming down to Lucy, only for Natsu to use his flaming fist, brushing away the attack and made Kageyama shocked.

"Looks like we got ourselves a party guys!" Natsu cracking up his knuckles and grins, looking at them making Lucy concerned.

"They are villains, not a party!" Lucy yelled and corrected him.

"Still a party for me."

Eddy steps in and grins, joining with Natsu, "Oh yeah! More jerks to kick!" Eddy felt excited that he can imagine Eisenwald members with Kevin's face.

"Your threats and plans of tyranny will come to an end." Double D is just giving them a death glare.

"You shall be mashed, like the aliens of the planet sausage!" Ed declared that they'll destroy Eisenwald, even those words do not make any sense.

Erigor then flew off, "Don't let them enter our beloved Dark Era that will rise!" After those words, he vanish in thin air, shocking Lucy and Happy.

"Natsu! Gray! Work together to stop Erigor!" She turned to see them in a staring contest, furiously. "Do I have to repeat myself?!" Their actions made Erza annoyed, making those two teens run and doing there happy-friendly acts to stop Erigor. "Ed and Double D, just go with them just in case if those two idiots are going at it." She added, as she reminded Ed and Double D.

"Roger with your potatoes Harlet!" Ed salutes and ran off, as Erza got ticked off by his words.

"IT'S SCARLET YOU IDIOT!" After that, she finally gain composure.

"Alright miss Erza, I shall go." Double D nodded and went off.

"What about me?" Eddy asked, as he saw his best buddies left. Erza only told him to stay here and help, which had a smile in the Ed boy's face as he is now focused on dropping them like flies.

Then, Kageyama and a mummy guy, who was named Reyule went off to go after Natsu, Gray, Ed and Double D. The only ones that were left in the group were Happy, Lucy, Erza and Eddy as they were now facing the entire guild of Eisenwald.

"Let's go!" Erza shouts as they are kicking in the action. She uses her Requip Magic to change her outfit. She began to glow and change. After the glow, she is now revealed that she was wearing a plated armor covering her chest with a large metal flower over it. She also wears a large metallic skirt on the other half. Her neck and stomach were now uncovered and has large metallic wings with individual blades. This armor is called Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Eddy awed at her armor and is now thinking that she is hot, at the same time going to sell it; in which that won't really happen. He shakes off that thought, since he had "Kevin's", "Sarah's" and "Kanker's" to beat up. Erza told Lucy to find cover, in which she obeyed and backed out, following Happy with her. It's now Eddy and Erza to fight against them. She wanted to know Eddy's magic

"Let's see what you can do Eddy." Erza said, wanted to know what the short Ed boy can do in battle.

"You betcha Erza!" Eddy grinned and is now his hands are glowing in yellow.

The duo jumped in for the attack.

 **"Quarter Shower!"** Eddy exclaimed as he activates his magic and coins are dropping in, on top of the men exploding. At least ten of them were damaged. Erza followe as she swung her sword, making those people get knocked away, alongside with their weapons. She took out twenty of them. One guy was now going to strike her down, only for Eddy to tell her to sidestep as the Ed boy then goes for a lunge kick in the face, making the man to send flying.

"You did well there! Nice Money Magic." Erza is impressed by his reflexes and also his magic, as the greedy Ed boy only give her a thumbs up. The duo have some chemistry in battle as Eddy knew what is best for him.

Erza then knocked another ten, as Eddy goes for a Dough Blizzard knocking ten of them as well. Multiple guys were now going after the duo, as Erza and Eddy smirked together as they as looking at those people like trash. "Dance my blades!" Erza shouts as her blades are now in a circular form, like a wheel and at least ten or twenty of it. The swords now began spinning rapidly and then were pointed at the foes.

"Bury yourselves with greed! **Cent Flood!"** Eddy then scoops up as money in wave form was bigger than a tsunami. Lucy's eyes widen that if it was water, this station would be done for. The remaining Eisenwald members either got slashed up by Erza's wheel sword or got drowned by Eddy's money.

"Geez. Eddy is good." Lucy muttered, impressed by his combat skills.

"Aye!" confirmed Happy.

 **"Circle Sword!"**

 **"Dough Blizzard!"**

The swords then separated, sending the opponents flying and at the same time with a blizzard of money blown them away. Although Eddy's attack is not that strong, but it's enough to wipe out the entire Eisenwald guild members. They have been defeated and Erza has reverted back to herself. She got down on one knee, exhausted.

"Hey Redhead, you ok or something?" Eddy asked and looks at her, hoping that she won't faint.

"It's Erza, Eddy." She corrected him coldly, making the Ed boy shiver a bit. "I'm exhausted. Gray is right. I've used too much magic in the Magic Mobile." She is huffing and groaned that she needs help, and Eddy approved to avoid her wrath. When they finally got into Lucy, the Scarlet Wizard is now able to stand up in her two feet.

"Wow Eddy! I never expect that you'll team up with her, but you guys did great!" Lucy congratulate them.

"Aye!" Happy approved.

"Gee. Twas nothing." Eddy just scratching his head and he hand over Erza to Lucy. Eddy turned his back to find his friends.

"Wait Eddy! Where are you going?" Lucy asked, as she saw the Ed boy leave, forcing him to stop.

"Uh... Warn the people and tell em that they'll die, if they don't leave and tell em about those bad guys." After those words, he left to find the two Eds, Natsu and Gray. Even if they dislike Eddy due to his greed, perverted and his sarcastic acts, he will do anything to save his friends.

Nothing to do, they left and they went outside to warn to people; who are actually still looking at the station to get the look of the action. They had reached the roof and Erza already got a megaphone in hand. The crowd saw them and then watched, as she is now talking. "ATTENTION! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! IF YOU LOVE TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY, YOU MUST LEAVE AT ONCE! GROUP OF BAD WIZARDS HAS A WEAPON THAT CAN KILL YOU ALL! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" She projected over the megaphone. The people and even the guards ran away, to avoid such fate. They watched, as the people fled. When they turned their backs, they gasped and had their eyes widen as they saw a giant barrier of wind encasing the station.

"Wh-Wh-What the heck is that?!" Lucy asked in disbelief and shrieked, as they saw Erigor floating behind them.

"Awwwww... Dealing with Fairy flies like is so much fun; however, I have bigger priorities." With the motion from his hands, the three then saw the path being blocked by the Wind Barrier. They got crashed after that and is now stuck. Erza stood up and gritted her teeth as she is now trying to break it, only for her to bounce off from it.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed and went to her aid, as Erza gritted her teeth. Erigor just laughed and stated that they can't go out. If they did, they'll be shredded to pieces.

"Erigor you coward!" Erza screamed, while clenching her right fist. Erigor grinned and flew off, leaving the barrier to surpass them.

* * *

 _ **Back at Peach Creek**_

The cul-de-sac kids have done it, they wanted the Eds to disappear forever; which lead to consequences especially Kevin and Sarah. Sarah is now being threatened to get grounded if she can't find Ed in the place and Kevin is also having the same case, though it's mostly his mother going to punish him. They were now outside, as they were going to plan out if they found the Eds and search the place. Right now, they were circling at the playground.

"Guys, it's been days since they disappeared. Hope that they are alive." Nazz putting her hands in her cheeks, as she felt worried for the Eds.

"Me and Plank looked everywhere for them in the woods and there is no Ed, Edd and Eddy." Jonny informed, as he is holding his buddy Plank. He is now in his Urban Ranger uniform, alongside with Rolf, Jimmy and Plank.

"Rolf did the same thing, as the Urban Rangers never saw the sight of those Ed boys." Rolf crossed his arms.

"Woe is them." Jimmy approved to Nazz, in which Kevin and Sarah scowled them. Sarah felt disappointed at Jimmy, because he wanted to find the Eds as well.

"Big whoop! My stupid brother might be here somewhere." Sarah said in a stubborn manner, in which Nazz face palmed and shaking her head in disappointment.

"Yeah! Those dorks are just hiding, planning for their next scam." Kevin still doesn't believe that the Eds disappeared and went somewhere, in which Rolf is now angry alongside with the others.

"Have you two lost your mind, like Papa's blind mule?! Rolf and the Urban Rangers are searching for those outcast Ed boys everywhere, but no sign of their presence nor shadow!" He is now clenching his fist, wanted to knock some sense out of these two, only for Nazz to intervene, while looking at them in an icy glare. Kevin got startled, but Sarah is still unfazed, as she didn't care about them except Jimmy and herself.

"You have won our animosity Kevin and Sarah! *points Sarah* You are the biggest brat I have ever seen! You don't even care about Ed's safety! Oh yeah, you are a B-R-A-T! *Points Kevin* As for you, you could've been cool if you agree but dude I was wrong." Nazz yelled Sarah, only for the brat attempting to pounce her, as she is now snarling like a mad dog due to the "B-R-A-T". For Kevin, he is shocked that his crush told him to help, but he didn't due to his pride and Nazz got disappointed by his actions. Jimmy wanted to defend Sarah, but unfortunately, he can't.

"Fluffy boy Jimmy, do you still want to help that she-devil; who is worse than Half-wit Ed boy's peeling potatoes? Rolf does not give up on finding those dim wit Ed boys, like Nana in an eating contest." Rolf stated, as he is also holding Sarah back while Ed is working for him at the farm backyard. Kevin is also holding Sarah back or chaos might happen in Peach Creek.

"Guys, let's search them. Maybe we could some clue about their disappearance, Right Plank?" Jonny declared that they should cooperated, and placed Plank in his side.

Kevin got no choice as he wanted no animosity, especially with Nazz. Sarah too has no choice, as she realized that once she didn't found Ed, she'll get grounded and she can't play with Jimmy and she doesn't like that. Then, they planned that they should split up and looking for clues. Good thing they rest or their search will be for nothing. The duo of the hated Peach Creek kids are now pissed off as they are the reason why the Eds are now gone.

In the forest, Sarah is just punching the trees with her enormous strength and blames Ed as always and Kevin, being a sadist as he thinks that he needs a temporary volunteer to become the dork that he wants to play or mock with. For the rest of them, they are now finding places that the Eds are usually hanging out.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back at the station**_

As Gray and Double D had finished Reyule off, Natsu is now finding that annoyance Erigor or Kageyama while searching every room that he can find. He didn't know that Ed is now in his tail, as he is also joining the search ordered by the short Ed boy. Both of them are now running in high speed as well. The fire boy is now barging in from room to room, while Ed is doing the same thing in the opposite side. Natsu is now shooting fire all over the place, while Ed dodges it, trying to find the Wind Mage.

"Erigor! Stop playing hide and seek! Come out of your shell, will ya?!" He demanded as he blasted away. Ed eventually made it to the room shockingly, as he saw a bunch of boxes in front of him. Natsu then followed and saw the lump, gawking at the box, thinking that there is a present came from Santa Claus and sweat dropped at Ed's thinking. By the time the Dragon Slayer, turned around, Kageyama emerged from the shadows and attacked Natsu with his shadows, sending him flying to the boxes.

"There goes the express train!" Ed shouted, as he didn't noticed that Natsu had crashed in. He turned his back and had his eyes widen, as he saw Kageyama in front.

"Heh. What an idiot... Ahhh, that felt good. Had enough you insect?" Kageyama snickered at Ed's no common sense act and mocked Natsu. The flame boy is now trying to stand time and struggled for a while, for payback and eventually gets up. The shocking thing is, is that his face is now in a wrecked portrait, making him looked like a child with an overgrown angered face. Ed saw it and laughed, making the Dragon Slayer ticked off.

"SHUT UP STUPID! NOT YOU AGAIN!" Natsu enraged and roared, due to Ed's mocking of his mischief again and seeing Kageyama. Though Ed shuts up and see's Kageyama and the Shadow Mage just shuts up, making the scene with an awkward silence. Kageyama can't believe that he had encountered the two biggest idiots.

"...Wow, you look like an idiot and this one has his stupidity off the charts." Kageyama sighed and facepalmed at the two, making Natsu pop his vein in the left side of his forehead.

"Shut up Doggy!" Natsu scolded.

"I love doggies, Nuts!" Ed exclaimed with joy, calling Natsu's name in a wrong, making the boy pissed even more and corrected him that it's "Natsu", not "Nuts".

"That's Kage and I'm not a dog, dummy!" Kageyama reprimanded. "Heh. I already got it that you eat flames to increase your strength, that wasn't so hard." However, he knew Ed stink but he didn't know about its strength increase.

Natsu, with the portrait and burned due to his anger and his face is on fire. "Now I'll give ya a thrashing of a lifetime! Now then, tell me where Erigor is or this stink machine will make you cry!" He also threaten him, using Ed's magic, attempting the lump to do it.

"I wish you could do that in the circus!" Ed felt excited, due to the portrait being burned and Natsu is not pleased as always, scolding him more.

"Make me." Kageyama gives him a smug grin, though he felt uneasy if he smells Ed's Magic, **"Knuckle Shadow!"** After that, a seal emerged under him and attacked Natsu and Ed. Natsu got hit, but he retracted and got his feet under him. As for Ed, he blocked the attack and then flipped, as he is using the side wall as a spring cannon; launching himself to attack Kageyama. He saw the attack coming, as he sidestepped Ed's attack and got crashed, face first.

"Is that all? Too easy." Kageyama taunted, as he didn't noticed Ed crashed to the floor in which he sprang up immediately and then focused on his target.

"Like I give. Now, I can kick your butt AND at the same time, free information! Nice one! I'm all fired up!" Natsu told Ed to use his magic on the right time, in which the Ed boy didn't complain and approved as he and Kageyama are now in a heated battle, making Ed awed in the scene. Natsu kept on avoiding the Shadow Mage's assaults and Natsu keeps on shooting flames.

"NOW STINKY!" Natsu commanded.

"Come from the peanuts and crack them with its shell! **Stink-make: Chicken!"** Ed had a swamp green seal in front of him and launches his attack to the clashing Kageyama and Natsu. The pink haired boy knows it, as he uses his scarf to cover the smell and Kage then felt it as he lands to his feet and runs frantically, crying as well due to the horrendous smell and Natsu then does the same thing, though he did it normally without any involvement of the smell.

"GAH! DOES THIS GUY TAKE A BATH OR SOMETHING?! HE SMELLS LIKE A ROTTEN CORPSE!" The Shadow Mage asked in a desperate manner, only for Natsu to laugh hysterically. After that, Kageyama had enough and was now going to attack them both.

"That's it, no more games now! **Orochi Shadow!** " His shadows are now shaped into snakes and lunged it to both Ed and Natsu. Natsu didn't flinch and Ed thinks that it's a black spaghetti, making him hungry. But he realized that it's not edible and was going to destroy it.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu jumps in, with a whiplash of flames in his fist that destroyed his shadow snakes in one blow.

"My turn! **Poison-Make: Acid Gravy!"** Ed then scoops the purple gravy and also destroyed the shadow snakes as well, making the Shadow Wizard shocked at their powers.

"What?! They took them down in one blow! What kind of wizards are they? Are they monsters?!" Kageyama exclaimed and asked in disbelief. To make things even worse, Ed heard it and is now going on a rampage to act like a monster, as Natsu is now holding him back. He stood in fear, as Natsu finally calmed Ed down, telling him that the wood box is buttered toast and he ate it. After that, Natsu threw a fireball down on him, shaking the entire building above.

"The building is dancing." Ed stated in an idiotic manner, as he stood up, seeing Kageyama leaning his back against the wall shaking and sweating profusely. In this case, the smoke cleared.

"Man, I'm trying, not to make a mess out of this place. Well, sorry that I danced harshly ballerina." Natsu sighed and apologized.

"That's the one that I've been hypnotized before." Ed said, telling some stories about his life in Peach Creek, when he was hypnotized by Double D with a hypnotizing wheel. He got ignored though.

"It's KAGEYAMA! Get it right stupid!" He yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. So tell me, where the heck is Erigor?" Natsu crossed his arms, indicating that his patience is running out. Ed is now looking at him and tilted his head.

"He is now gone, going to Clover to kill the guild masters as we speak." Kageyama grinned and confessed. Ed, being a numb skull as he is thinks that it's food. Just then, Erza, Gray, Double D, Eddy, Lucy and Happy had arrived at the same time, finally caught up with those two morons.

"Natsu, Ed, we need him alive!" She shouted as he went near to them. Eddy knew that this won't be good and Double D, the rest are now observing. Erza pulled her sword and goes to attack him, to chop his head off and Natsu dodge's the attack. Ed is in the other side, so, he is shocked though. Now, the sword is in front of Kageyama's neck.

"You will dispel the Wind Barrier and do so without hesitation!" Erza demanded, making Kageyama shiver in fear.

"Red hair bad for Ed, Eddy." Ed muttered and scared, as Eddy groaned and face palmed, indicating that he agrees with the Ed boy. Double D is now frozen, due to her actions.

"Just do it man! That girl is a psycho!" Natsu wailed and warned the Shadow Wizard, because saying 'monster' might make Ed go on a rampage. Before Kageyama could say anything, a hand went straight to Kageyama's abdomen through the wall behind him, making everyone in shock. Erza steps back in shock.

"Karacka...Why?" Kageyama asked in disbelief and muttered, as he falls down to the floor face first. Erza then immediately tried to pick him up.

"Crap! He's our only way out!" Gray said. Eddy is now gritting his teeth, thinking that they are stuck forever; Double D is now shocked more than ever that he faced someone who is unconscious and might die, according to him. Karacka is now in mental shock that he had to kill Kageyama as an order.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Erza ordered, holding the unconscious wizard.

Natsu is now legitimately pissed as his entire body is now on fire and so does Eddy. Karacka immediately fled behind the wall he phased through, but the duo still went after him. The flaming fist of Natsu and the flying dropkick of Eddy, immediately broke the wall and knocked Karacka out in process. Then, the duo are now beating the sense out of this guy, roaring and scolding him.

Erza tried to get him up and even shaking him, but it's no use.

"Erza, stop! There is no way that he can use Magic in this condition." Gray reminded and insisted her.

"No way! Even by force, I will!" Erza insisted, being stubborn as she is and tries to save him. Lucy, Eddy and Happy were looking at their useless efforts kept going.

"Miss Erza, I don't think that he can get up for a while. Besides, that hand of his fellow guild mate might cause his fatigue." Double D sighed and Happy agreed. Erza still tried though, but then realized that Double D is right. She got up, while having Kageyama in use as a support.

"Eddy! I want you to support me. The guy is kinda heavy." Erza ordered and the short Ed boy groaned since there is no way to disagree with her. And then, he went to her and supports Kageyama to stand up and might go outside, faster.

* * *

 ** _Oshibana Station Exit (In front of the Wind Barrier)_**

As the group made it outside, they saw the Wind Barrier is still going stronger. The Eds seems to think that they are stuck forever, only for them the get a disapproval scowl by Erza.

"The only way for us to reach to Clover is that, we need to dispel the barrier." Erza informed and Eddy face palmed, Double D shivered in fear and Ed is just being Ed.

"We can still use the Magic Mobile. But first, we need to blast this thing out!" Gray stated. Natsu, Eddy and Ed are now going to bust the barrier out, only for them to get bounced off by it. They fell backwards and stood up harder, as they are not quitting.

Erza is still trying her best to wake Kage up, but to no avail. She tried to slap, shake and budge him, but it's still not working. Even if Natsu, Ed and Eddy were trying still, forcing it won't work as it might turn them into shreds.

After so many times of bickering, Happy gives Lucy a new key, which is Virgo. They got that key from Don Everlue, when they are infiltrating the mansion. Lucy thinks that Happy is stealing, only for him to tell her that he got it. The Eds are now thinking if Virgo can get them out of this place. Happy told them that she can drill holes in the ground, as Eddy is now grinning that Ed can do it. That make's Erza and Gray had their attention towards Ed and Lucy, since she got the key.

 **"Open: Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!"** After that spell, a slim pinked haired maiden appeared. This stunned Lucy tremendously and the Eds, especially Eddy. "...Huh?"

"You summoned me mistress? What is it that you need?" Virgo asked. Natsu then recognized her and walked up to her.

"Hey Burger! Woah, you've slim down." Natsu greeted, as he got her name wrong.

"I love Burgers and add it with extra mustard!" Ed added, as Double D scolded those two idiots that she is not made of food and Eddy is just laughing hysterically.

"I am Virgo and I'm not a mustard. I apologize the problems that I've cause in the past." She said.

"You're a different person!" Lucy protested, only for Eddy to smile even more.

She explained that she'll do everything to please her master and changed herself into a giant gorilla lady, making Lucy, Gray, Double D and Eddy mortified. Although Natsu and Ed didn't mind. As a matter of fact, Ed like it.

"What?! Ed, are you eating molded cheese to like that chick?!" Eddy barked.

"I love Sheldon Eddy." Ed said, without making any sense as usual.

"Don't! Please, your other form is better." Lucy insisted, as Virgo changed into her slim self. "Can we work on the contract later? We need to get to the other side of this barrier!"

"As you wish Mistress." Virgo said. Lucy felt annoyed by that.

"Please, don't call me that." Lucy said.

Virgo then looks at her whip, "What about Queen?" Eddy is now sweat dropping and so does Double D.

"No."

"Princess?" Lucy's eyes sparkled that she likes the title.

"Sure. Okay." Lucy smiled.

"Oi! Can we get this over with?! Erior is now closer to Clover as we speak!" Gray complained, making Eddy realized that they are in trouble. The Ice boy is now in his underpants.

"Gray, your clothes." Lucy felt disgusted, as Gray is now looking for his clothes. She commanded Virgo to dig.

"Very well." Virgo approved, as she is now going to drill a hole. Eddy halted her, making everyone in the latter pissed off.

"What about Ed?" He asked. The Fairy Tail members are raising their eyebrows if they believe that Ed can dig faster than Virgo, but Eddy smirked as he is now taking the command.

"ALRIGHT YA LUMMOX! SHOW US WHAT CHA MADE OF, LUMPY THE MOLE MUTANT!" Eddy shouted and demanded.

"Right where you're table salads are Eddy!" Ed saluted and proceeds to dig a hole, in which he is chanting 'dig a hole, dig a hole' right now. Natsu felt annoyed by the chant, Gray and Double D were speechless and so does Lucy and Happy. Erza and Virgo are impressed. Eddy only commanded him to dig the hole faster.

"Dig a hole faster." Ed chanted repeatedly, while digging much faster than Virgo.

"Impressive. Even if he is extremely stupid, his digging is much faster." Erza nodded, crossed her arms and is impressed by Ed's digging. Virgo told Lucy that the lumps digging is much faster than hers, in which Lucy said that he got some "Talent" within him. After that, everyone went in to the hole, except for Natsu and Eddy helping Kageyama getting back to his feet, which Eddy does not want to do it.

It took them a few minutes, due to Ed's extraordinary talent and his head popped out of the hole.

"Pop goes the maple!" He exclaimed with excitement, in which only for the latter to groan at his stupidity.

He got out first and then the rest followed. They make sure that Kage is still safe as always. Double D noticed that Eddy, Natsu and Happy aren't there and is now suspecting something, just only for his mind.

"Where is the duo and Happy?" He asked, cupping his right chin by the use of the thumb and point finger. The looks of everyone are shocked, except of Ed for obvious reasons of course and Kage, who is still lying down to the ground.

"Those idiots!" Gray exclaimed. Ed is now using his tiny brain of his... And it worked after at least two minutes.

"Never expect vegetables get along with gravy." The simple minded Ed boy blurted out randomly, as Double D face palmed and the rest sweat dropped.

"What Ed means is that, Eddy and Natsu should be careful, otherwise; everything is gonna be destroyed." The sock wearing boy informed, making the scarlet wizard shocked. She knew that their personality clashed with one another.

"We must go and catch up as well. Otherwise, Erigor might reach Clover and use Lullaby to kill the guild masters!" Erza is now going to get the magic mobile, with no time to waste. Virgo is still there though, making Double D's eyes widen that he is expected that she'll be gone to the Celestial world.

"Shall we go Princess?" Virgo asked and looked at her "master" or "princess".

"Yeah! We must stop Erigor's ambition of power!" Lucy stated and clenched her left fist with determination, as Virgo nodded in approval and disappeared, returning back to the Celestial world. Ed only exclaimed that they are going to the land of the cabbage, making everyone in the latter face palmed. Erza returned with the Magic Mobile, riding with her. Double D only told Ed that, they'll catch up and help the duo of Eddy and Natsu.

Before Lucy can say something, Kageyama got up and felt wobbly, spoke up weakly that they have already won. Double D, Gray and Lucy are shocked by his words. Erza sighed in disappointment though. Ed, well...He is doing his funny antics in wrong timing.

"Let's move!" Lucy finally said it, as they went in to the cart and Ed and Gray are "still" helping that former Eisenwald Wizard, for now.

* * *

 ** _Clover Canyon_**

The only way through this canyon was a single train line, leading all the way to Clover, which Erigor is now heading. Erigor looked out at the sight of the canyon, at the sight of any nuisances, if someone followed him.

"I'm so close." Erigor stated with a grin, "The Magic energy I use for the Wind Barrier is almost recharged. I'm gonna make them pay for taking away our rights!" He then began to fly up and proceed, but he felt that someone was following him. The problem was that he couldn't pinpoint to where it came from. He looked in all directions, but didn't get the chance to look down at the rails. He gasped at he tried to get up. He heard a pair of feet touch the ground, a wave of money and finally also someone landed to its feet. He was shocked that someone was blocking his way. It's Natsu and Eddy, alongside with Happy on the sidetracks.

"Erigor..." Natsu said it coldly, wanted to start the action right now. Eddy grinned that the guy is not only evil, but also stupid, worse than Ed according to him.

Erigor then flies down and lands on his feet. "Impossible! How can you, two moronic Fairy Flies escaped "my" Wind Barrier?!" He proclaimed.

"Lady Luck is just on our side, right Cracku?" Eddy grinned, looking at Erigor and Natsu is now pissed that even Eddy got his name wrong or it might be his intention to piss him off.

 _'These idiots are just pest. Those Fairy Flies are nothing more than intruders.'_ Erigor thought. He then brought out his scythe, making Eddy scared for a while, but Natsu felt excited, "Humph. Very well. Since you two are so persistent, I'll just finish you two off!" Erigor stated. Natsu whispered him, imagining that Wind Mage is just Kevin, making Eddy felt so angry and is now pumped up.

"How about you go first, hair dryer?!" Eddy is now clenching his fist, and smiled in euphoria that beating this guy will make him rich. Natsu wants him to bring it on now, having his hands on fire. Shockingly, Erigor got ticked off by Eddy's insult of his magic and is dashing in, going for a horizontal slash against the two. Eddy and Natsu jumped out of the way and then lands on their feet. Eddy goes in and goes for a jump kick, only for Erigor to block the attack with his scythe and he didn't notice that Natsu was going to punch his gut. He pushed Eddy away, as the Ed boy only did the back flip and landed on his feet, blocking Natsu's attack as well and flew above them at least 200 meter away from them and he flies 300 feet above.

"Hmmmm... These idiots are using teamwork eh? I didn't see that coming." Erigor muttered quietly as he is looking down at them.

 _'Man, this guy can fly... He's got some strong spells. I must attack first before he does. It's now or never.'_ Eddy thought, while looking up and he planned to attack him. Natsu cracked his knuckles up as he is already fired up, ready to kick his ass.

Erigor then made a seal. **"Storm Bringer!"** A huge tornado swallowed up Eddy, as Natsu barely jumped out of the way and luckily he didn't got swallowed. The pink haired teen had his eyes widen.

"Crap! EDDY!" Natsu shouted, as he saw the tornado and Eddy was inside of it, making the greedy Ed boy feel the pressure of the wind engulfing him as he was swirling uncontrollably. He noticed that he was spit out by the tornado, and he was falling down to the side of the cliff. Natsu saw the Ed boy falling and he looked at Erigor with full blown anger.

 **"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, BASTARD! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** He boomed and has a seal in front of him, blowing hard in the direction where Erigor was floating, only for the scythe wielder to dodge it easily with a sly grin of course.

"Is that all you got, Fairy fly? No wonder you're-" Before he can finish he sentence, he saw Eddy, who was surfing with his Cent Flood and smirked as usual. Erigor's eyes widen when he saw Eddy, still in one piece and on solid ground once more.

"I can't die to someone who uses blow dryers to attack me. You're so Neeve. **Quarter Shower!"** He said, also saying "Naive" wrong. Then a yellow seal appeared above Erigor's head, as he is now blocking the coins with his scythe and explosions occur in his case. Erigor was even more ticked, thinking that he was a girl using some hair salon equipment.

"You're a bigger fool if you think I'm using "blow dryers" shrimp and it's "naive"! It seems that I have underestimated you Fairy flies. Very well then, I won't hold back!" Erigor stated and he is now going to defend himself with something, **"Storm Mail!"** After the spell, Erigor's body was cloaked with strong winds protecting his entire body. Eddy clenched his fists and was fuming, because Erigor called him short. Natsu was wide-eyed, but grinned as he thought that it was just some special effect of wind. Eddy then laughed that his "Storm Mail" works like the Tasmanian Devil of Looney Tunes, and his hands is now glowing in yellow, while Natsu's hands were on fire.

"Grrrr... Eat this one ya hippie! **Dough Blizzard!"** The Ed boy then jumps and goes for a butterfly stroke of swimming, only for the attack to get blown away, and Eddy got hit by his own attack, as he crashed into the ground, wincing in pain. "Owwww... That smarts."

"Eddy's attack bounce off? Keh! That was a long range. How about short range ya weirdo?! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu wasn't surprised and jumped to attack him, only to get blown away and got crashed to the ground as well. The duo, then stood up as they now had scratches and bruises.

"What the heck?! Do you have a thousand electric fans all over ya?!" Eddy frowned as he goes for a Cent Flood, only for it to get 'cut' in half as Erigor snickered that this idiot can't penetrate his defense. Natsu's eyes widen as he can't believe it and he is now dashing in to attack him once more, only to have the same process.

"Hmph. I can just float here all day." Erigor taunted, as he believes that his Storm Mail is now his protector. Eddy got snapped and is now going to attack him.

"Hey! Don't cha stand there pinkie, I need back up!" Eddy scolded Natsu, who was agitated by his insults. With a tick mark in the left side of the forehead, he jumped in and went to attack him again. Erigor then grinned maniacally, making the Ed boy and the Dragon Slayer falling down to the ground once. Erigor sighed, wanted to easy on those files so easily, trying to destroy their pride. This made the two Fairy Tail members really pissed off, as the Wind Wizard then made his Storm Mail weaker, so that he'll see what power possesses to the Ed boy, since he hasn't seen much power with the use of money before.

"Let see what you're made of, 'short' boy." Erigor grinned, making Eddy dash in to attack him as Natsu was trying to go for a good aim with his Fire Dragon's Roar. The Ed boy then went for his hand-to-hand combat skills with the scythe wielder in the ground, since he had giving him a chance to redeem himself, proving that Fairy Tail Mages are nothing more but blabbering hypocrites and weaklings. Eddy then went for a straight punch to the face, only for Erigor to dodge his attack, spun his scythe and hit the leader of the Eds in the gut, making him gag as he was sent flying and crashed to the ground. Natsu grinned, although he was mad that the short Ed boy was lying on the floor.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He breathed out right where Erigor was standing, only for him to whirl his scythe with a similar effect of the Storm Mail and his flame got snuffed out and Natsu dashed in for some hand-to-hand combat. He went for a roundhouse kick to the ribs, only for Erigor to block it with his scythe and Natsu then switched his attack, going for a back fist in the face, which he was successful as the Wind Mage was spinning a bit, only to land on his one left knee and right knee. He looked down and grinned that it's his turn to strike these two goofballs out. Natsu and Eddy were already standing, as they saw a raging Erigor with his scythe on both hands, trying to slice them.

Erigor then skillfully using his scythe, to slice them and become ribbons as usual. He went for an overhead slash to Eddy as he dodged his attack and went for a punch in the face and the scythe wielder then used his right hook kick to parry the attack and elbows Eddy in the nose, as his is now nosebleed and lies down to the ground, gritting his teeth in pain. Natsu went for a barrage of punches and kicks as he was trying to attack the man nonstop. Erigor just blocked them and thought of utilizing his Wind Magic.

"Eddy and Natsu, be careful of that Storm Mail!" Happy informed the duo, hopefully that they would listen.

The Wind Mage was agitated by the duo of Natsu and Eddy, as he thought that they were nothing more than pest, ready to get stomped. When Erigor saw the opportunity, he dodged Natsu's right hook and then spun his scythe skillfully in the butt handle part and hits him in the left lower jaw, sending him flying as Eddy then caught Natsu, only for him to fall down to the ground. The two groaned in pain as Erigor grinned more than ever.

"Is that all? Pathetic, you Fairy Flies are just a nuisance." He taunted, as he floated back into the sky; only for him to stop. He saw the two were now going to attack him again, only this time, it was in unison. Eddy goes to attack Erigor from behind and Natsu at the front. The white haired Mage sighed that he thought that it took two to give him a challenge. Eddy went for a chop at the back of Erigor's neck, only for him to duck and hit the Ed boy in the jaw by the use of his right elbow, sending the short Ed bouncing and turning into the trails, lying down flat and his mouth has now aching like crazy. Now it was Natsu's turn to attack the man as he went for punches and kicks, only for the scythe wielder to dodge, sidestep, block, and even parry his attacks. He saw yet another opening from Natsu's aggressive attacks, as he went for a knee to the gut that made Natsu gag since the impact was too strong and he limped for a short while. After that, he then punched him to the face with Wind Magic inside it, sending him flying with a speed of 60 mph and as Eddy stood up at last, his eyes widen that Natsu's body was now pounding, twisting, turning and hurling to the ground and finally sends him back. "Natsu!" Happy is shocked that his buddy is now lying down to the floor.

 **"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DONE BOZO! QUARTER SHOWER!"** Eddy yelled and he had enough that Erigor took all the glory for now and making the duo feel helpless and weak. Erigor saw the coins, falling down on his head. He only raised his scythe up and spun it like an expert staff wielder as he just blew them away and those coins exploded. He turned and dashed in to attack the Ed boy, as he used his hand to hand combat and Erigor was using his scythe skills. They clashed their attacks as Eddy dodged in every slash the man was taking in his arsenal and Erigor did the same thing as well. Eddy went for a kick in the gut, only for the Wind Wizard to block his attack and then whack the Ed boy again in the face that almost made him fall off of the cliff. Then again, he could use his Cent Flood to surf it up. Eddy was flat, with his face on the ground and gritting his teeth as he was trying to stand, only to get a punt in the face by Erigor as he was now in the air and fell down to the ground. Natsu was now going to stand, as Erigor then swung his scythe like a baseball that created strong winds, making the Dragon Slayer twist and turn to the ground, again.

"Heh. You Fairy Flies are all talk and no action. I'll go to Clover now to reach my goal." After those words, he flew onwards towards Clover... Then a shocking thing happen, Eddy then finally stood up from behind Erigor, who was now far away from him and Natsu stood up as he was now more fired up than ever to kick that Eisenwald leader's behind. Erigor couldn't believe it, those two idiots were still standing, even if they were scratched and bruised. The Wind Mage stopped for a while, with his eyebrows raised. Happy was 'happy' that he saw the two stand up and they won't quit until Erigor's behind was on the dusty ground.

Before Erigor could say anything or even use his Storm Mail, Eddy and Natsu went on the offensive yet again.

 **"Dough Blizzard/Fire Dragon's Roar!** " They roared in unison as Eddy swipes his attack on the left and Natsu on the right side, as Erigor felt the impact, sending him flying all the way to the ground, and crashed to the floor. The Wind Wizard had scratches all over his body, as he stood up and then gritted his teeth and grinned.

"Hmph! I have underestimate you Fairy Files. Now, I won't hold back this time! **Storm Mail!"** He flew up and this time, the Storm Mail was impenetrable, making Natsu and Eddy's eyes widen.

"Come on and hit me with your magic!" Erigor tested them. Natsu and Eddy huddled together, as they were surprisingly planning. Happy was now going to analyze on how to make Natsu really angry, in order for him to disable that Storm Mail.

"You heard him Eddy, we'll kick him into oblivion! I like that." Natsu grinned, as the duo was facing a flying Erigor, who was one hundred feet up in the air.

The man stood by as he waited for the two morons to hit him with everything they had. Eddy and Natsu were simultaneously jumping in to finish him, which didn't go so well.

"You're buried with yer greed of power! **Cent Flood!"** He scooped up and the wave of money launches in to attack Erigor, only for his attack to get backfired due to the force of the wind, making the Ed boy jerk out of the way as it crashed to the ground, making Happy dodge the attack in the nick of time. The cat wasn't pleased, as he was ticked as well.

"Eat this! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He went in to attack the man, only for him to get blown away as he crashed down onto the floor. Eddy and Happy's eyes widen as they saw the pink haired teen, lying down to the rubble, creating a medium-sized crater.

"Tch! How disappointing. **Emera Baram!"** Erigor then placed his two index and middle fingers together, making an "X" shape. Then, a large mass of bladed wind concentrated into a blast of wind and it went to where Eddy and Natsu were located right now. It can slice everything that gets in its way.

Eddy lifted Natsu and placed him on his shoulders, making him complain that he weighs a ton. He kept on dodging the attack so that, he won't be turned into bits. After that, he put the Dragon Slayer down, making him get on one knee. Eddy then faced Erigor, as he had a dirty plan on his own.

Eddy mocked Natsu that he is weak and he can't lift a butterfly. This makes the hotshot getting really pissed off as flames erupted all over his body. Erigor can't believe that there were such things such as 'Flames of Emotion'. As the Storm Mail was out, Eddy was behind him, ready to kick his back. Happy joined in to, as Eddy was strong and yet a shrimp, making Eddy groaned.

"GRRRRR! WHAT DID YOU TWO SAY?!" Natsu snapped as the flames erupted like a volcano with so much intensity and Eddy smirked. The short Ed boy then kicked Erigor's back, as Natsu then lunged in with such speed. **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** He goes for the headbutt and Erigor's gut got landed on Natsu's head making him a door for the battering ram. After that, he is out like a light.

"What do you think? Huh!" Natsu fumed and gloated.

 _'Geez. He sure loves the spotlight.'_ Eddy sweat dropped.

After everything else, the magic mobile has arrived, pulling up to them. Erza, Ed and Double D looked at the unconscious Erigor. Then, the three gave Eddy and Natsu a thumbs up, making the duo gloated even more. Ed hugged the duo, making their faces pale, due to his "perfume" smell. The celebration didn't last long, as Kageyama retrieved Lullaby from the ground and left, laughing that those "Fairy Files" for keeping their guard down and Lullaby was all his, flying with the shadows. This made Erza disappointed and pissed off, ordered everyone to go back to the mobile. Eddy declined as he surfs with his Cent flood and Happy just picked up Natsu, as they followed Kageyama in a hot pursuit.

* * *

 ** _Sometime at Clover_**

It's already nighttime, as Kage is now hiding in the branches and is now outside of the conference hall, thinking that he is now at a far distance.

He is now going to play the song, only for him to see Makarov in shock and felt mortified, who is a perverted guild master as he was reading Sorcerer's Weekly magazine with a young woman in the front page.

Mortified, Makarov turned as his eyes widen and apologized to the enemy! The hell?! Kageyama only stared at the guild master, as he hid the magazines behind his back and moved his arms frantically, only for the Shadow Wizard to tell him that he doesn't care.

"Calm down." Kageyama sighed, making Makarov sighed in relief, but it was short lived as he saw him with bandages.

"You've been hurt badly boy. You shouldn't be walking with that condition." Makarov informed.

"Yes sir." Kageyama nodded. But, he recognize the man. _'Wait, this is Makarov, Fairy Tail's Guild Master. Heh. Lady Luck is on my side.'_ He thought. As he saw the old man leave, he sought this to be a great opportunity. "Wait! Won't you mind that I play a song for you?" He requested kindly.

Makarov saw the flute and thinks that it's strange. "...Alright, one song won't hurt a bit." He shrugged.

Kageyama brought the flute to his mouth and thinks that if he can play it, victory for Eisenwald. Before he can do that, a train of thought were interfering him as he was now going to choose one of those paths, a path of revenge or the path of change, as he remembered that Lucy told him that killing won't do good and Natsu thrashed Karacka. He was conflicted.

But then, the guys have finally caught up with him. They watched over the hill as they saw Kageyama in front of Makarov.

"Master!" Lucy warned. She was stopped by a shush of a bald, fat cross-dressing man. This made Double D, Eddy, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray scared and shocked. Ed just puts his head in the ground, like an ostrich, making Erza sweat dropped at the lumps action.

"Calm down Ed. They won't bite." She assured, but Ed didn't budge still.

"We're about gonna get the good part." The guild master said, going flirty on Natsu, Gray, Double D and Eddy as the quartet as now shivering and sweating profusely.

 _'I'm done... No more Eddy. He is finished.'_ Eddy thought.

 _'Horrendous, vile, immoral, degrading. I think I'm gonna be sick.'_ Double D thought.

"Gee... Who is this ugh... Guy?" Eddy asked uncomfortably, as he closed his eyes avoiding such 'disturbing' images.

"That's the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus, Bob." Erza explained.

 _'A guild master who cross-dresses? This will give me permanent nightmares.'_ Double D's face went pale.

"Keep it down for a moment please? This is getting better." A blonde man with sunglasses, wearing a hat and a spike dog collar ordered, as he crossed his arms and is behind them.

"And that is Guild Master Goldmine from Quatro Cerberus." Erza told them. Lucy was just astonished, as Ed, Double D and Eddy can't feel themselves sane. In this case, Ed's head popped out of the ground, and looked at the scene.

"Ok... Weird place for weird people." Eddy commented. Double D just nodded in agreement and Ed thought of mashed potatoes for some reason we all can never understand.

Back at the Kageyama and Makarov scene. Marakov's face had a hint of impatience, as he was tapping his left foot, "Well?"

After some silence, Kageyama gulped and felt nervous and guilt, 'I can do this. One song, and everything will change.' He thought.

Makarov then sighed in disappointment, "Nothing will change." He said. Kage was shocked like a frozen person when he heard it, because Makarov knows what he was thinking. He turned his back, looked at everyone afar, making the simple minded Ed boy smile with teeth.

"It's Master Maracon!" He exclaimed, making everyone in the latter glare him, especially Eddy; who wanted to knock some sense out of him.

"That's "Makarov", Ed." Double D corrected him and sighed. Then, everyone looked at the scene.

"You can't change the fact that whose who are weak will remain weak. It's not a bad thing. If you think about it, we humans have strengths and weaknesses, having insecurities gave birth to guilds, and that's why we have friends who we even called family. When we're around our family, It's easy to think on the positive scale. Let's put in another way; If we're clumsy, we bump things and keep moving forward, as long as we believe that we have a bright future. It doesn't manner if we're clumsy or getting stumbled into our messes we come across. We chose our paths and live our lives to the fullest, to reach that future. Don't that accursed flute get into your way and block that future." He finished.

Then, a wind blew, making Kageyama trembled. Everyone was thrilled at that speech, especially Double D, who thought it was inspiring; Ed, for making it sound cool and Eddy, thinking that his scamming schemes can be a 'bright' future for him.

Makarov stood up and Kageyama was on his knees, dropping the flute to the ground, "I surrender!" He admitted, with his heads down.

The Eds and company rushed towards their master, satisfied that Kage learned the importance of life and giving such a great speech.

Natsu gave the master a thumbs up, Erza hugged him and as usual, shoved his face in her chest plate. Eddy groaned and wished that she'll shove that hug, without a chest plate. He admits that the speech is awesome, but he may or may not have listened. Perverted Eddy is perverted Eddy. Double D felt inspired by the speech. Everyone of them loved his speech.

Ed, on the other saw, saw Lullaby and felt something on his "lasagna". Eddy and Double looked over at him and walked over towards him.

"Hey lumpy, ya seem to be frozen." Eddy unmoved by Ed's face of worry.

"Ed, is there something wrong?" Double D asked with concern.

Ed looked at his buddies and then to the flute. "It might come like the "Doomsday of the Robot Planet"." Ed stated. The eyes lit up and a dark energy emitted. Then, everyone looked at the flute.

 **"I'm sick and tired of you humans, trying to resist my power!"** The flute announced. Everyone gasped as it spoke. A very large seal emerged from above. A dark cloud spiraled upwards. **"No more games! I'll devour your souls by myself!"** The flute then turned into a large three eyed monster, towering over them.

"It's huge!" Lucy exclaimed, frightened. Ed is awed by the monster, Double D thinks that their lives are over and Eddy muttered that he and his buddies wanted to go back to Peach Creek.

"It's the Guardian of the Underworld!" Ed raised his hands in air, making everyone ticked off at the lump; indicating that there is no time for jokes.

"Erigor never mention about a monster!" Kageyama proclaimed in horror and disbelief.

"This monster must be a demon that was mentioned in the Book of Zeref. The true from of Lullaby, created from Black Magic." Goldmine implied, reminding everyone that Zeref created such monster. The townspeople ran in panic, as their lives were at stake.

Eddy is scratched the back of his head, "So, who is this Zeref guy?" He wondered.

"The most rotten Wizard of all." Guild Master Bob explained, "I never would've guessed his magic and monsters would pop out."

Lullaby then looked down to the ground, **"Now, which one of you should I eat first?"** It asked, gazing at everyone.

Natsu was pumped up for a fight, "Eat huh?" He wondered, "...Hey, does anyone know what souls taste like?" Natsu then asked idiotically.

"Does it taste like gravy and buttered toast?" Ed joined in.

"Natsu and Ed, please! Focus on this battle and we must stop it!" Double D pleaded.

"YEAH! SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! WE GOT SOME MONSTER TO DEAL WITH!" Eddy yelled, due to their stupidity and face palmed at Natsu's actions, thinking about food all of a sudden. Double D just groaned.

Erza then turned towards the group, "Natsu! Gray! Get everyone to safety." She ordered, to which the two were just staring down each other and disregarded her orders.

"Who the hell do you think you are, ordering us around?!" Natsu demanded.

"Yeah, don't get bossy to us as you please!" Gray agitated. Then, the two were given a death glare by Erza, making Eddy scared as he saw the scene and so does Double D.

"Do it!" She demanded two then left, with their friendly persona. Lucy sighed that she is scary.

 _'Demanding like Sarah. But hey, she is hot.'_ Eddy grinned, while looking at the two running with fear and he wasn't afraid, since she is just a Double D/Sarah for him.

Off the distance, the Royal army stood affirm. "We'll never run! The demon is nothing!" They all yelled, in which the demon turned and felt insulted.

 **"I'll show you what true power is!"** It exclaimed, as seal is now in front of the mouth, and shot a beam. It landed in the mountain in which it explodes and a shockwave had form and almost everyone fell on their backs, though the blast is several miles away.

"Captain, can we run now?" The soldier asked and shuddered. The captain approved, under with fear as they retreated immediately.

 **"Hmph! Those pathetic humans can't even hold their own swords."** Lullaby explained, as it turns back to the group. **"I WANT WIZARD SOULS!"** The group stepped back, leaving The Eds, Erza, Natsu and Gary behind, facing the monster.

Happy looked at Lucy, "Uh. Why aren't you fighting?" The cat asked.

"Um, none of my Celestial Wizards aren't available at this moment." Lucy is making an excuse.

"I say you chickened out!" Happy teased, making Lucy fumed.

"Shut up! Lie any help!" She exclaimed.

The monster then screamed, making everyone covered their ears and was hurting. Shockingly even Ed did it out of instinct. They can't hear a thing, since their ear ached. As soon as it stopped, Erza summoned two swords. The Eds were scared, but with their powers, they is nothing to be scared of.

"Ready?" She asked.

"You bet!" Natsu and Gary said in unison.

"As hard as an Egg!" Ed exclaimed dumbly.

"Ready as a soldier, Ms. Erza." Double D said, calmly.

"Same as Eisen-whatever, same as this freak." Eddy's hands is now glowing in yellow, "Ready, like making cash!" All of them charged at the demon.

 **"Requip!"** Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Everyone was set. Eddy slid under Lullaby first, as he uses his Quarter Shower, making the monster agonize in pain, due to blizzard money spikes. Natsu took that opening and goes for a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, hits it in the face as it steps back.

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray shouted. He extends his arms, creating those curved lance made of Ice. It crashed to Lullaby, as it stumbled back. Double D then goes for the Solid Script Magic: Anvil and dropped at Lullaby's head, as it felt dizzy for a moment. Erza then slashes around it, starting to create some holes in its body. It didn't last long, for the demon to pinpoint her.

 **"Gotcha!"** The demon shouted, as it lunges for a punch at Erza. She didn't noticed it, since she is busy on taking out the savage beast. She was flying around, seeing the fist coming at her and got 'hit', since she didn't block it in time.

Eddy gritted his teeth, as he ordered Ed to catch him. Eddy pushes Erza out of the way and got the impact, sending the boy flying and went to where Ed is standing. The duo got hit and got crashed into trees, at least 50 feet. Erza's eyes widen, alongside with Double D as they can't believe, Eddy, yes Eddy saved her. Seems that the Ed boy did try too hard to woo her.

 **"Hah! Pathetic, those two children were just in the way."** Lullaby gloated, though it is at pain due to the holes, Erza created first.

"..." Erza is now silent, as she is now pissed off as hell. Though, Ed and Eddy are still standing far away. Everyone is now pale like snow, as they saw the angry side of the Scarlet Mage.

 _'How come she is pissed? Was it Eddy?... No, I'm thinking nonsense."_ Double D thought and shook his head in disbelief.

 **"I have the opening, your souls are mine!"** This took Lullaby an opening and an opportunity, as it screeched, making everyone covering their ears, though Erza's raged demeanor hasn't changed. After that, it stopped as every one of them attacked. Ed and Eddy have returned, with scratches and bruises as they saw Erza, very angry worse than Bro and Sarah, as the two were shaking.

"The dark side has taken Serena, Eddy." Ed shuddered.

"She ain't Serena stupid, that's Erza." The greedy Ed boy corrected him.

"You're threats are nothing! You're outnumbered and is no match for us! I know that you won't surrender... I DON'T LIKE EDDY AT ALL, BUT YOU HURT HIM! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT!" She summons fifty swords, making everyone paled in fear. After the slash in the feet, she is now flying around with speed and attacks Lullaby without remorse, as her group saw that she'll only act like that if her cheesecake is being touched.

 **"Fool! Those toothpicks can't give you the advantage!"** It felt annoyed, as it tried to swat away Erza. After those attacks, it disappeared. It see Lullaby with multiple cuts this time, as it shot the Magic Beam at all of them. Ed and Eddy ran and shouted with horror, as the duo went to Gray.

 **"Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray did manage to protect them from the blast. Everyone was saved, as Natsu was now sucking fire like hell.

"I got a fire in my belly!" Natsu grinned.

 **"Monsters!"** Lullaby proclaimed, punching Natsu, but to no avail. It was a big mistake, as Ed was now joining in with Natsu, jumping in and running up its arm and gave a Fire Dragon's Claw in the face. Ed, with adrenaline on his side, due to the word "monster" as he was behind Lullaby and gave it a full blast punch, hitting it in the back. Shockingly, it fell down to the ground as it tries to stand.

 **"Requip!"** Erza charged in and changed her armor into the Black Winged Armor, as Eddy is now blushing like hell; seeing the scene. This armor had black and silver trimmings with sliver crosses around it. It reveals a sliver breastplate and waist armor around her hips. Large plates covered her legs. She had two winged membrane-like material and her hair was in a ponytail form. "Natsu, Gray, Eds! Let's go!" She roared, as everyone is now determine to beat it.

It took them some time to make Lullaby a bit weaken, as everyone is now shot their attacks at the beast as it stood up. Double D went for the Solid Script Magic: Gust from behind, as Natsu then went for his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, shoving it in the demon's face, followed by Erza's amplified slashing, Eddy's Cent Flood, making it off balanced and Gray goes for the Ice-Make: Saucer, making it screamed in pain. Ed then gave off a multiple of punches and kicks, making it having a bit bigger holes than everyone.

After that, Lullaby had enough of the game as it is now starting to store energy, and the land is now starting to wilt slowly.

"Not good! Not good!" Double D said it frantically, which Lucy agrees with him.

"Lullaby is sucking the life out of Plant life!" Happy confirmed.

The land shook as the magnitude rippled. Finally, Lullaby had stored more power and clasped its hand together, **"It's all over now!"** Everyone's ears were now covering due to the voice vibration. Double D successfully gets a magic-like headphones, right under his hat that even Lullaby's sound won't work on him. Lucy is now struggling to cover up, and Erza had some hesitation to move due to the multitude of vibrations, throwing off her balance.

The moment came and the vibration stopped. It played once again... It was a wheeze. Lullaby gawked at its astonishment. It didn't understand.

"What was that all about?!" Happy exclaimed, with earplugs on.

 **"Why didn't my Melody of Death didn't work?"** Lullaby shrieked.

"Seems that those holes are the reason!" Kageyama pointed out.

"They sliced and punctured so many openings, they messed its sound!" Lucy exclaimed. "All that buildup and nothing to show it." Lullaby stood up in grave revelation. The efforts are all for nothing. Eddy is twitching like crazy and then calmed down after a few minutes, Double D's mouth wide open and Ed is still on the adrenaline rush.

"Flutes are overrated anyway." Happy figured.

"Yeah and its... Girly for evil." Eddy snickered. This makes the monster twitched in anger and got a tick mark, due to Eddy and Happy's atrocious comments.

 **"YOU MORTALS MOCKED "MY" SUPERIORITY?!"** It boomed and kicked the side of a mountains. Double D and Eddy sweat dropped that the monster acts like a spoiled brat.

"This is bad!", "The demon has snapped!" Many villagers ran for cover, to avoid its wrath. Then, the rampaging monster shot the Magic Beam, which Gray blocked. After that, they attacked it once more.

Erza slashed the attacks, Natsu shot flames so that it will get cooked, Gray used Ice Magic and attacked the monster, Double D plans himself, to distract the monster, in which many readers were shocked, Eddy was just pooling money magic, in which some of the villagers got the money, only for it to disappear.

"You know the drill Ed!" Eddy ordered, as the group as now curious about what will the simple minded Ed boy will do. His tiny brain worked, as he was now in the circular seal of poison, which was a violet/green in color.

 **"I shall make it my favorite, for it is round, sweet and... POISONOUS! Poison-Make: Jawbreaker!"** Then, after that. The group stop, making Ed looks at the enemy with hype as he holds the Jawbreaker.

"Hahaha! Are you gonna let me eat it? How foolish!" Lullaby ridiculed, as Eddy only smirked. Double D feels that this is bad.

It looks delicious, as Ed is trying to eat it, only for the two Eds to yell that he won't eat it. Ed whimpered that he loves jawbreakers and its "good for Ed". Double D reminded him that it's made of his magic, which Eddy agrees. Natsu is now getting impatient, as he tells the lump to throw it.

"Roger your walnuts Eddy!" Ed exclaimed, as they saw Ed throw the jawbreaker and it made contact with Lullaby, exploding it like a piece of Dynamite. Natsu is now pissed that it wasn't Eddy who ordered him to throw it, but him.

Then, Eddy and Double D remembered, when they accidentally crashed Jimmy's party. After a few minutes, the monster was now shocked and was now almost fainted, "...Lucky...Human." Then, it falls down to the ground, face first.

"Hades went for a bath!" Ed shouted dumbly, as the latter only sweat dropped.

Everyone is now shocked, as it left a violet contagious smell.

"Atta boy Mumbo!" Eddy chuckled, as they went congratulates Ed for the big victory.

"My word, that hazardous Spell almost made me pale with discomfort." Double D coughed up, waving away the smoke. Natsu had smelled it, as he is now in the bushes, vomiting. Erza is astonished that Ed's power is somewhat... Strong. She went to Eddy, thanking him for saving and shoved his face with her breast chest plate, making him fall down to the ground, with swirly eyes. They all covered their noses.

"Woah!" Lucy is surprised. But it didn't last long, because she also smells it. "...Urgh! Though not the best form of an attack." She said, as she felt sick. She also covered her nose.

"God... Remind me not to make Ed excited." Gray's face went pale, as he covered his nose.

A few members of other guilds and a lot of townsfolk passed out, and Makarov didn't look bothered because he was so focused on the remote power levels of Ed's spell. As for the other two, joining in with Makarov felt it.

Bob thinks that Ed is Mr. Stinkums, as he too, passed out. Goldmine thinks that his smell is beyond wild. Erza, saw it afar and is now shocked more than ever.

"What the? Even a few Guild Masters fainted?! Ed's power is somewhat astonishing." Erza said in disbelief and is somewhat, impressed.

"Does anyone smell cabbage?" Ed asked, with a goofy making the latter pissed.

"Stop grossing us out Ed! We might lose our noses, even Pinkie." Eddy gritted his teeth.

After that sentence and after the stink cleared out, everyone praises and congratulates them, then they realize Ed destroyed the Conference Hall and they are being complained to and Eddy urges Ed to knock the rioters out again, as the lump only shouts Cafe Olay. It didn't continue as Double D is dragging his two buddies and everyone is now leading the way back home, which Kage thinks that they were reckless, but they got heart and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: We are sorry for everyone that it took us time to write this story. Me and ID are having some problems on the internet and I got a job to do already and it's family business. It's our fault and we hope that you'll understand us. No, this story ain't dead. Only internet problems. Since RavenousEds internet issues is no more, then... He will update the story, only if it's ready. No pressure, please.**

 **We hope that it's worth a wait to all. We are terribly sorry to all of you guys. Hopefully that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite and follow, if you guys loved the improvised action with Eddy and Natsu, against Erigor.**

 **Oh yeah, show some love of the pair of Double D and Cana, as they will have their moments in the next chapter. Don't worry. We will keep our promise.**

 **Chapter 4: Deceit**


	4. Deceit

**A/N: I'm back from my rehab of my computer addiction. Sorry, for the long wait. I.D and I will have to catch up ASAP. In the previous chapter, the Eds and company have finally defeated Lullaby and most of the Eisenwald guild. Now, in the next chapter... It's now time for the Eds for go to their journey to Galuna... First, let's start some fun... Shall we?**

 **Now, let us answer your reviews people.**

 **Mercwiththemouth: Well... We do skip some arcs since it might cause some character overlap and might cause that some characters won't have some screen time that they deserve. Combination attacks. We can't spoil that... Possibly.**

 **Hell Dragonis: Well... We really felt grateful that you like our chapter. If she did... Bye2x Eddy. XD.**

 **Guest: ...We got lot of projects to do. If I, RavenousEds will answer that question... The answer will be no. Sorry, but It is just a cliche.**

 **Anyway, Let's start shall we?**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Deceit_**

After they defeated Eisenwald Guild and Lullaby, the Eds and company have celebrated that they are save the Guild masters from eternal sleep. The Eds are currently now sleeping in their rooms as they are now in la la land, especially in Ed's case. Double D felt subconsciously that, he can defend himself miraculously. Eddy felt that he is lucky for teaming up with Erza in the train station and fighting Lullaby. Now, they are now at peace. But, in Ed's case, monster land.

Now, it's morning as they are now getting up. However, Eddy is still snoring because he can't get over of the redheads beauty. Double D saw him still asleep as he is shaking his head, due to the short Ed boy's laziness. Double D then has no choice, but to use that reverse psychology to Ed... Again.

"Ed, please don't wake Eddy up." He requested, with hidden intentions to Ed.

Ed at first is not going to do it, since he might get punched again by the short Ed boy. But, his tiny mind is now playing against him as he is doing to slam his fist to the bed, as this makes Eddy bounce his body to the air, since the impact Ed did is too much for the short Ed boy to handle. Now, his body is now being bounced, making his head almost got hit in the ceiling. Double D groaned that they are just fooling around, especially Ed, who is just laughing like an idiot. Eddy is now going to land where the lump is doing his stupidity. But, Ed saw it coming and dodged it, adjusting his bounce, making him land to his feet. Eddy saw that, the dunce is no longer there, as he screamed like hell. Now, he got face first in the bed and got bounced, while he is now going to get flipped over and... He is now on the floor, wincing in pain.

"Owww... My back."

"Look at Eddy Double D, he might be making a snow angel!" Ed points at the ringleader and chuckled, making the Ed boy fumed and is now gritting his teeth, boiling mad due to Ed's stupidity and is not making any sense whatsoever. Eddy stood up and is now in rage.

"Why you little!"

"Tag your it!" Ed laughing with joy, as they are now running in circles with Double D sighed at their childishness. After so many minutes or so, Eddy finally got Ed and is now raising his fist to pound him hard.

"You're dead." There is a hint of darkness in his voice. Ed is now shocked that he'll get beaten up by this hot shot Ed boy.

Before even Eddy is now going to launch his fist, straight to Ed's face. Double D is now doing a Solid Script magic for them and that is Anvil. Now, two anvils appeared at the top of those two stubborn Ed's in their heads, while they are now going to fight... Playfully, in which that is not in Eddy's case. It falls down to them and landed to the top of their skulls, making Ed laugh and having stars in his eyes and Eddy is now having a lump, showing in his head. Now, they get rid of that anvil and then got up, as they look at Double D in disbelief, thought the short Ed boy is now in fury due to pain. In this case, they are now rubbing their head to ease the pain.

"What the heck was that for, Double Sock Head?!"

"Ouch, Double D!"

"Now I've got your attention, I suggest that we should take a bath first and then have break fast." Double D, who is now holding a book, reading about some books of knowledge, in which neither Eddy or Ed is interested in that topic. In fact, they found it boring as they yawned; much of the smart Ed boy's annoyance. Ed didn't listen to the first part where the sock wearing boy is talking about and is now slurping in thought about food and such.

"That's a rare moment that Ed did bathe for once, don't you agree Double D?" Eddy asked, while going to find a towel, so that he'll take a bath now.

"Indeed Eddy. Ed dislike baths so much that, he thinks that It's worse than his B rated movies." Double D cupped his chin, keeping an eye of the lump, in case of any mischief. Ed is now attempting to leave, only for Eddy to tell him that Double D got something that he like, making the pea brained boy pounced him, in response of that something. However, Double D sidestepped that pounce, as Ed is now on the floor, face first and laughs, much of the Ed boy's disbelief. Eddy is just laughing at Ed's mischief, now going to the bathroom, leaving him and Ed alone. Now, the smart boy must find a way on something, just to make sure that the lump won't do anything hasty.

It took Eddy a few minutes to finish his bath, as he is now calling for Double D to take a bath. Ed is now reading his comic book, which Eddy is having his green eyes widen.

"How did you get that Lunk head?"

"I found it myself Eddy!" Ed is now having that goofy smile, showing it to Eddy, making the Ed boy groaned. It is a mystery that how Ed did get his horror or sci-fi comic with him. Eddy is now leaving the simple-minded Ed boy alone. After that, Double D is now finishing his bath, as they thought that Ed won't even take a bath anyway in which he did.

 _'What an idiot.'_ Eddy thought, while pinching his nose; just in case the smell comes out.

Now, they are going downstairs, to eat for breakfast, in which Ed loves the most... Buttered toast. However, he runs so fast that he got tripped and muttered "Oops.", as he is now rolling like a bowling ball.

"ED!" Double D and Eddy shouts in unison and worry, as they saw Ed crashed; fell flat in his face and muffled in laughs, which the two groaned and face palmed of his actions. Then, he got up, acting that nothing happened at all.

"I am Victor!" He shouted, while most of the guild members, who is now there sweat dropped. However, Mira heard that shout in which she is giggling... She unintentionally likes Ed after all. Double D sighed, adding with a reminder that he should take care of himself. Now, they saw that the guild has their eyes on them. Due to this awkward moment, all he did is just greeted them a good morning, in which they responded with a wave. Now, the Ed's are now finding their seats. Eddy is now yawning, indicating that he is bored, as he going to his seat.

They are now sitting in their chairs, as Double D stood up and told them that he'll be the one to order breakfast for them. When they saw him going to the bar, Ed shouts that he should catch up to order his favorite buttered toast. Eddy is just slouching, looking at the two Eds afar lazily.

Then, the two Eds are now making their way towards the bar, to order their food. But, they saw Cana, who is just drinking a barrel of alcoholic booze, much of Double D's disbelief and Ed saw Mira, in which, he gives her his signature goofy smile, making the white haired girl giggled of his act.

"Hello bar girl!" Ed greeted, while having those sweat beads. He ain't affected, but deep inside, he is.

"Salutations Cana. How are you?" Double D is now smiling at her, while being formal as usual. The two Eds are now seating down in the stool, with Ed is just looking at the bar, thinking that there is some bottle that is made of a genie. Mira greets him with a smile, making the lump more excited of having his favorite there.

"Well, someone's up." Cana winked, while bringing that barrel of alcohol booze, tucking it in her right shoulder. The innocent Ed boy is much excited of having his buttered toast as always. Double D just told her that, Ed has someone to keep that promise and even offers her a free seat beside him. The drinker of Fairy Tail, squealed deep inside that Double D is being a gentleman and willing to oblige. "That's so sweet of you, treating a lady with such respect." Now, she is now beside him, while being close to him.

"Uhhhh... Yes... Well, yours is good?" The sock wearing Ed boy is trying to find the right words to say, with him, sweating profusely.

Cana only giggled at his actions, while putting her head on his shoulder, making him blushing like crazy. She is now drinking her booze as well, while clinging at the shy Ed boy. After all, its her hobby. In Ed's case, he is just eating his buttered toast with glee and Mira watched the lump, with a smile, "My goodness, someone's got a hardy appetite."

"I love buttered toast! Hug me." Ed replied in a goofy manner, in which he didn't know that he said that; because, he unintentionally likes Mirajane and then covered his mouth though. Did he know this or he is just blurting it out of nowhere? Nonetheless, Mira noticed his actions, as she giggles with a smile covering her mouth with her left hand. She did give him more buttered toast, "How about I'll give you more buttered toast?"

"It's a happy place for Ed! You can make even better!" Ed shouts with glee. It seems that, his morning is so good for the lump. This makes Mirajane smile, since she did make the dumb Ed boy happy, "That's the morning big guy." She turned her back to him, with a blush hidden in her face. Little did the simple-minded Ed boy know, Elfman did saw the scene and he is not impressed of his actions. For now, he'll let it slide since he is new. However, he'll let it slide for now, since he thinks that what Ed did is a test, to become more manlier than him, "To have my sister, you must become a bigger man than I am."

At the bar, Cana then change her position, while having that relaxing pose and lies her head at the bartop, looking at beanie wearing Ed boy, who is now flustered, due to her cleavage, "So, Double D. Won't you mind telling me on how yesterday went?..." Now, she is now having that seductive voice. It seems that, her mood is getting up, "If you're hurt, perhaps I'll give ya a massage."

"Er, well...I... Uh... Let's say that yesterdays event was... Eventful..." Double blushing immensely, having the chance to pull his hat to his eyes, in order to hide this embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Eddy is now looking afar, who felt so jealous that his pals had chicks. He is just eating his breakfast,with a look that has envy in it, "Lucky lump..." He muttered under his breath, which he admits that Ed got lucky to talk with Mira. Then, he looks at Double D afar, as he felt in disbelief, holding his glass of water, tight and got fumed, "... How'd Sockhead wind up with a chick as well?!" He knew that the sock wearing boy is known for being shy to the opposite sex. But in this case, he did. Nonetheless, Ed did hear him, and he is waving at him stating dumbly that he is eating cereal. That's where Ed's luck come from...That's what according to his thoughts. Double D noticed that grumpy look of the Ed boy and just looking at him, afar, "It seems that you have a hard time of having luck, Eddy."

This makes the leader of the Eds annoyed, because Double D and even Ed had a chick; but not him. He scoffs, looking down on the floor and slouches even more, "Bah! Don't remind me. This is bogus!"

"Boogers?" Ed overheard it, making Mira turned her back and trying not to laugh hard. Double D sighed at his stupidity and looks at the lump with an unimpressed look, with an additional sweat dropped. He felt that Cana is trying to nudge him, "No Ed. Bogus. It's a slang that is used to define ones resentment to a situation." Unfortunately, Ed doesn't know what the heck the smart Ed boy is talking about, thinking that he is obnoxious, in which that is the definition of the small brained Ed boy.

"Oh..." Ed then picks his unhygienic nose and did it really. After a few minutes, in which the chicken lover did it via exaggeration and shows him a large booger , which makes Double D's facial reaction too disgusted. After all, he got that OCD within him, "...Like this Double D?" However; Mira turned and saw that "thing", in his left ring finger, as she chuckled nervously and felt a bit uncomfortable. Well, she got more cleanliness than the innocent Ed boy.

"Ed! You go wash your hands mister!" Double D appalled and cupped both of his cheeks by his hand, without even letting Cana go.

"Awwww... Ok Double D..." Ed pouted, lowering his head and then gets out of his seat. But... His tiny brain worked and then, sucked it, thinking that its taste like chicken. Now, Mirajane now finally turned her back and does now want to see it. Cana did see it and felt that she'll be sick, with all the alcohol that she is drink. However, Double D did make her turn her head to the bar with lots of barrel filled with alcohol.

"Ed you moron! You're being disgusting!" Eddy did see it and felt disgusted.

Double D can't take it anymore, telling Cana to enjoy herself. But, she pouted and she is just seeing him, going to Ed and forcing him to go to the washroom and comes out with clean up. However, they heard that he is shouting in horror, making the guild members sighing and some are laughing, due to the fact that he hates baths after all. Eddy did laugh hysterically, pointing at the horror-in-fear Ed.

"SOAP BAD FOR ED!" He yelled hysterically, calling his friends for help. No help came, since some are pinching their noses and really want the lump to take a bath. Double D then faced him afar and surrounded with aura. As Ed wanted to escape from this trauma, Mira then had the courage to go to the smelly Ed boy, locking his arms with a bear hug from behind and restraining him from running away. He tried to escape from her clutches, but its futile because she is way stronger than him. Eddy hopes that he'll get hit by Double D's spell. By the time she let him go, it was futile to dodge as when he turned his back, his eyes widen seeing the big words, "Soap" and he got blasted with it, making everyone in the guild stopped at what they are doing, even Cana. Eddy felt sorry for him that he got hit by the magic. Then, he realized that he is now clean and didn't care. Back to being lazy, Eddy.

After some time, Ed then opens his eyes and notice, something different within him. He then touched himself and noticed a squeak sound within his skin, since he is now glossy. Now, he didn't mind that he is clean due to the fact that he becomes "Slide man", according to him and his comic reference. He laughs, jumps and then sliding everywhere. Double D hoped that he won't make an accident again. Nonetheless, that will still happen. Mira then saw the lump having fun, after that terrible smell and giggled. Unintentionally, she likes Ed. But, that will happen soon. Eddy did she that she likes him, though he must not spoil it. He is a rebel though.

"Ed! Oh, what do I care? He is clean." Double D wanted to tell him to be careful. But, he never cared due to the fact that he is now squeaky clean and seeing him, sliding around like a moron. Then, he felt a tug in his arm and then seeing that Cana is leaning closer to him and puts an arm around him, must of his nervousness, as he blushed, "That's right. Just relax and chill." Now, she has a wine cup holding it in her, filled with alcoholic wine.

"I'm the Alien of the moss land!" Ed shouted randomly and didn't make any sense at all, though he kept on sliding, much of Eddy groaning and face palming. Now, Mira is now giggling more that Ed did fit the style of Fairy Tail and is now sliding mages, much of their annoyance and anger. They are now going after him, going to kick his sorry ass for tripping them by accident. Double D is now worried that, he'll get beaten and then looks at Mirajane.

"Ms. Mirajane, can you tell Ed to slow down? People are now going after him." He asked and requested her to stop him, as the lump is just laughing, much of his discomfort. Now, she is cupping her left cheek, closing her blue eyes and chuckled, "My, my. I'm not sure if I can stop him."

"Of course you can! When Lumpy sees ya, he stops like a rock, indicating that... He secretly likes ya." Eddy teased a bit, though with a serious request that he doesn't want him to cost more trouble, while people are now using their magic to catch him and even beating him up. Nonetheless, all of those plans has been denied, since that lump is slippery to catch or even hit.

"I don't mean that... What?!..." Now, she has her eyes widen, as she gets flustered, holding her hands in both of her cheeks, closing her eyes and shakes her her. She didn't like him... Yet, "W-w-wait, that's not what I mean! I mean..." She then opened her eyes and looks at the lump afar, constantly sliding, "He can't be restrained." But, Elfman did saw his sister that, she got flustered. Even he saw her blushed at the Ed boy, _'If he really likes my sister, which I'm not sure, he must be a better man than I am!'_ He thought, as he is one of those wizards who is chasing after him.

"Well, you're strong. I'm sure that you can stop Ed from getting accidents and such." Double D assured that she can do it, since she even restrained the strongest Ed there. Now, he is wondering, _'Where did she get such strength?'_

"Uhhh...Well, I only use Transformation Magic, sorry." Mira chuckled and she did make a convincing lie. The beanie wearing Ed boy is convinced, but still wondering about her strength. As for Eddy, he ain't convinced and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow to her. He did look at her afar.

"Are ya sure?"

"Uh huh." Mira nodded, she did see that Ed strikes through a table, laughing that he did have fun, but those wizards are now looking at the lump afar did now as they are extremely pissed off and wanted to destroy the idiot. Eddy saw the sight and groaned, hoping that Ed won't get hurt. He is still sliding. Now, he went to him and Cana, who is just having fun in her drinking as usual.

"Well Double D, even Mira can't stop him." Double D sighed at Eddy's word and then just taking notes of his Solid Script Magic. Ed shouted that it's a strike, much of Eddy hearing it and felt really annoyed. He has no choice but to stop him, as he is now blocking his way.

"Alright Ed! It looks like-" His eyes widen that Ed is now going to trip him at full speed. But, he rammed him instead, sending him flying and crashed right through the bar, with Mira seeing the Ed boy and is now going to help him. The good news is, he finally made a full stop and just keeps on laughing.

"GUTTERBALL!"

Eddy groaned, as he sits up the floor and then holding his hand to his head, to avoid the pain. Now, he is now pissed off. He stood up and then is now going to pounce in, but Mira grabbed his right leg, sending his face to the floor, again. It's a humorous sight, making the wizards who goes after Ed forget about it and laughed. Now, they went back to what they are doing. Elfman did keep an eye on the lump, thanks to his sisters' sudden change of attitude. Ed then finally got up and the glossiness subsided, laughing like an idiot, much of Double D's disbelief, holding his temples and shakes his head, while lowering it. He is now sighing and keeps his mouth shut.

Cana then snickered at his attitude, "Awwww... Don't worry about it champ..." Then, she nudges his arm. That gives him the opportunity to pull his hat to his eyes via left hand, blushing hard, "That means, you have finally living in, Fairy Tail style."

Now, he pulls it out a bit, just for him to see her. Though he felt a bit embarrassed, "Uhhh...Really?" Her answer is just a cheerful nod, while drinking a bottle of strong wine. The both of them finally sits down, seeing that the lump is goofing before he going to do, what he has to do.

Ed then went to the bar and is now having fun, laughing still, "Wet cup of noodles is ready!"

Mira is now looking at him, giggling, "Okay, make sure to clean your mouth, messy." It is messy indeed.

"Fine, like I give. It's just killing the mood anyway." Eddy turned away and crossed his arms. He did saw Erza, who is eating her cheesecake before that turning away. He felt that he is way out of her league. Now, he felt a pat of his shoulder, which is none other than Natsu, alongside with a flying Happy. He then teased the short fused Ed boy.

"Shorty is jealous.", "Aye! He is very jealous indeed."

"Shut up! I am not jealous, ya ashes for brains! That only kills the mood." Eddy sneered, since he hates being teased, especially to a moron. That is according to his thoughts. Natsu only laughed at his remark. Ed then announced that he is Ed, bringer of bacon. Double D heard it alot, since they are just a little close to distance and face palmed. Cana then tries to lie down in his lap, trying to make him relaxed.

"Relax cutie. *smiles* This is what happens here in Fairy Tail. But hey, at least you got enough class and sense to reason."

"I guess so." Double D is still blushing though.

Now, Natsu then turned his attention to the lump, who is just talking to Mira and wants to battle him. Now, he is now going to the bar, with everyone has his or her attention to the two. Gray is now interested that, he wants the Dragon Slayer to get beaten up by another moron named Ed. Mira then told him that he should do it. Now, Ed stood up faced the boy and is just giving him a goofy smile.

"Hey lump head! I got so comics outside the guild hall!" Natsu offered that he got 'comics', in which Ed is extremely gullible as hell. Eddy then saw the Fire Dragon Slayer, with a look that he wants to challenge the tall Ed boy. Reason? He wants to overcome his ungodly smell in which, once you smelled it, you are done for.

"Really? Like the 'Revenge robot of the Robot Planet'?" Ed asked with a toothy smile, obviously with plaque making Natsu felt disgusted. He muttered, "Yeah...Sure. Follow me." He then left, to go outside of the guild hall. Ed then stops for a moment, "...Is that a gift?"

"No Ed, he wants a battle." Gray replied, who crossed his arms and half-naked with his only black boxers on. Cana turned at looks at him, very annoyed and telling him that he must find his clothes. That makes him rattled though.

Meanwhile at the outside of the Guild Hall, Ed stops and hopes that his prized 'comic' book is there in the table, which that is not the case. But, its a lie since Natsu is now in front of him and grinned, ready to battle as always. Everyone went outside, as Makarov is now thinking that Ed can win the odds. But, he'll still bet on Natsu. Double D is now with Cana, who is now bringing a barrel of alcoholic booze with her, since that is her lifestyle. Mira is now going outside, to know how Ed battled and is now smiling. Elfman did keep an eye on his sister, if there is a sudden change of her character. _'Big sister seems to be happy and wanted to root up with Ed. In order to prove himself worth of her, he must be way to manlier than me.'_ He thought, while observing the two opponents.

"Now I remember, I want to challenge you!" Natsu points at Ed afar, which makes the dumb Ed boy looking at him, spaced out and still has that goofy smile. He continued, "I'm that monster that will conquer you!" It seems that the pink haired boy did got some antics of the Eds, especially Eddy. Double D groaned that, saying the word 'monster' will make him more determined and will act like a monster. Eddy face palmed that when he is convinced that he is really a monster, everything will be in havoc. Lucy is now there, feeling uneasy that these two are going to destroy everything in their path.

"Thy monster must not be determined to be as the winner! I, Ed, defender of toast that is buttered will destroy your monsterousness!" Ed points back at Natsu, as they are now all ready to duke out. Before they are going to battle, Erza came back from a mission and is now interested on how the lump battled.

"Hello Ms. Scarlet, did you return from a mission or so?" Double D asked. He didn't know that she is also rooting in this fight.

"Absolutely. I know that Natsu wants to challenge Ed, because according to him, its a big challenge due to his... "smell." Now, she is now with the guild members and is now with Gray, who is now pissed off and he did got beaten up, which they took no attention at all. After all, Its normal for fire and Ice to fight. She is now looking at him, "Oh Gray, did Natsu beat you, finally?"Gray remembers that he is one of the victim of Ed's sliding and got injured.

"Let's say, an idiot did this and so does the others." He referred that 'idiot' as Ed. Eddy then grins that they mostly bet for Natsu. Double D protested Eddy's act of gambling, but he took no heed. Erza then just nodded and wanted to see this battle.

Now, Ed and Natsu are now starting the battle. Eddy and Double D is now seeing that the two are now dashing in.

It began with Natsu who is now going for a punch to Ed, but the lump evaded thanks to his instinct. Now, he goes for the knee, only for Natsu to block it with his left arm. Its brawn against brawn. After that, he flipped out of the way with a few meters away from the brawler as he is now going to do what he has to do. Ed then dashed in again, while going for a dual push attack, which he is watching Kung Fu movies back at Peach Creek. Natsu is busy on making a move as he got hit in the chest and is now going to crash to the wall... BOOM! Smoke is now blowing to where he crashed... But, Natsu won't be beaten by that. He is now on his one knee and noticed that Ed is now going to attack him again, but he did a perfectly timed right uppercut in the jaw, sending him flying a bit. The pink haired boy jumps, now positioning him for a powerbomb. Eddy has his eyes widen that the lump will be finished. Double D knew that Ed won't be finished that easily and what he predict is true.

As he did position him for it, Ed is now going to elbow him hard in which the Dragon Slayer didn't budge and finally crashed to the rocky floor, creating a small crater. He let go and then jumps back, to see if the Ed boy is now finally defeated easily. However, that is not the case, because Ed finally got up and believed himself that he is Lothar now. Ed then is now going to dashed him again, as the flame boy is now keeping his guard up. Ed then goes for an elbow, but Natsu blocked and goes for the knee. He saw it and side step his body, going to caught his left leg and tucking it with his left arm. Now, he is now going to spin him, making his motions sickness work. Everyone is now feeling the adrenaline of this battle, especially Eddy and Double D. Ed then throws him to a stone post, making him crashed then, while vomits saliva, due to the fact that he is now going to play rough.

Now, Natsu is now down, but he won't quit due to that throw. Now, he gets up, "Alright stupid! Now, I'm fired up!" He is now going for it.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

He is now breathing fire, straight to Ed's direction and he is just smiling as always. But, dodged it, making Natsu's eyes widen as always, because he won't believe that a stupid one can even do that. After all, its all of the instinct. Now, Ed then has that swampy green aura in front of him, making most of them are covering their noses. Natsu saw it and is now using his scarf and that will cover his face.

 **"Stink-make: Chicken!"**

Eddy groaned that his attack his futile and is now thinking that the lump will be defeated. Natsu grinned, under that scarf of his face and is now going to attack him again. Now, he goes for a front kick with Ed holds his left foot. But, he goes for a flip kick, only for Ed to notice on time and jerks his head off on the attack and when Natsu lands, Ed then lands a punch on the face, sending him crashing to the floor and Ed must not give him some breathing room. The Dragon Slayer noticed it and is now blocking that football kick and Natsu then leans on the wall, going for a punch in the gut. But, Natsu dodged it on time and they heard a loud explosion coming from Ed's fist. They were amazed that, even someone with a tiniest brain is doing a good job on holding against him. Now, Natsu then goes a right roundhouse kick, squaring it to the lumps face. Now, he is now blown away from the impact, making the Dragon Slayer grinned and is now punching both of his fist with each other. Now, he is pumping up. He then dashed in, with a flaming punch in his right fist.

 **"Eat this bonehead! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

He is verbally taunting him and its not good to taunt someone, especially Ed. He would have fun, if that is the case. Ed is now seeing it and got hit in the face hard, making his head buried in the wall. Double D and Eddy are shocked, especially Mira, thinking that he is done. Is Ed playing dead or he did that on purpose at all? Nonetheless, no one can predict what is next, since they can't indicate what is the lump thinking at all. Now, out of nowhere, Natsu is now on the floor, since the lump is just punching him, hard. Now, Ed is now thinking, _'This is fun! He is like those superheroes from the Karate Aliens from Area 51, which he is the hero and kicking alien butt!'_ He thought, as he is now surrounding with that putrid aura. Gray felt that his stomach with churn, while holding his breath. Shockingly, Makarov ain't affected by the smell and just focused on who will win. Everyone is rooting on Natsu to win, thanks to Ed's sliding acts. Don't count him out since Cana did vote for him and clings Double D, who is now blushing as hell. Mira is now shocked that, even Ed got hit with a full blown Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, he still survives. Now, he dashed in and Natsu finally stand up, doing the same thing. Now, they are now exchanging blows. It's Ed after all.

"Wow... Even if he is stinky, he can really fight." Gray commends, "Beat that flame turd loser!" He is now rooting on Ed.

"Hmmm... Manly moves, but not as manly as me!" Elfman scoffs, since he still thinks that the lump is going to court his sister, which is not yet happening. After all, he noticed her facial expression.

"Amazing... He did well against Natsu. No matter how low the odds are, he can do it and win." Erza admits.

Now, Ed has scars and bruises. The same case as Natsu has. Now, both are now down, since Ed kicks him and Natsu backhands him. Now, they are now far at least 2 meters away from each other. Ed then slowly got up and is now going to use his magic. The same case as the pink haired boy, thinking that Ed is a good partner for a workout. Ed is now having that greenish violet seal, which is Poison-Make. Natsu then kneels, going for it.

 **"Acid Gravy/Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** They shouted in unison and... BOOM! The attacks collided each other. It exploded so hard that, they are now covering their eyes from the smoke, and holds their breath, due to the toxicity that Ed brought in. Now, as the smoke subsided, Ed and Natsu are not damaged by a strong attack. Now, Ed is happy that he thinks that its an adventure game and is just Final Fantasy. Now, they are now going at it.

Natsu then goes for elbow, but Ed counter it with an elbow uppercut, making him step back and is now spitting blood. Ed did really hit him hard. Now he grinned and goes for a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Ed finally dodges it in a nick of time and then kicks his back, in reaction that Natsu is rolling out of the way, kneeling in one knee and is now going for a Fire Dragon's Roar and Ed for his Stink-Make: Chicken. However, as both spells collide that Stink attack is now turning into fire itself since its all made of carbon dioxide. He didn't know this but is now going to suck the flame of it, though it cause him to have a bad stomach and fart. Eddy and Double D are shocked that he is sucking the flame out of it. Happy then explained to the Eds that he got that ability to increase power.

"This is bad, Ed's a goner..." Eddy shivered that once you'll give him charcoal, he'll power up. Natsu then grinned that he is now firing up. But, something happens. He is holding his stomach since the carbon dioxide took effect of his body and poison. He felt that he need to go to the toilet, much of Makarov's disbelief. It dones contain poison. In this case, he won't kill him, but he might be filling up the toilet. Though, he is getting powerful, thanks to that fire.

"Are you going to the bathroom? Let me join you in!" Ed offered, as his kindness blinded him for an open attack. Natsu smirked that Ed fall for it. He won't let carbon dioxide getting to his now. Then, he goes for a jump right hook in the Ed boy's face, sending him flying. Now, he jumps up and is now going to activate his attack. As he is now in the perfect atmosphere, he is now going to hit Ed with his head and shouts. Ed is now shocked that Ed is now going to get hit by a...

 **"You're gonna lose Ed! Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"**

He is now gliding in and even going straight to where Ed is standing right now. However, Ed is now doing the impossible as he is now having a spherical candy. Eddy saw and thinks that it's a jawbreaker, only for Erza to pull him out of the way, telling him that he'll ruin the moment. Yes, she is sitting beside the leader of the Eds, making Eddy groaned and blushed, due to her beauty. Now, they are very focus and even cheered that they are now going to clash again.

 **"Have a Jawbreaker!"**

He throws it, as Natsu is now at full speed and... It hits him and the ball, making it exploded, again. Shockingly, Natsu didn't budge, since the toxic gas subsided due to the flames that he is now. Ed is now seeing him, grinning that he'll lose. But, he did something unexpected. He jumps out of the way and make him crashed, like a meteor landed. Now, Natsu is now on the floor, hurt. But, he is stubborn to quit. He defeated Eddy. So, he thinks that it's no different, but Ed is a different one to battle with.

Then, the Dragon Slayer is now going to get up and grinned that he is now going for a full blast Fire Dragon's Roar.

"Ed! Get out of there!" Gray shouts and warned him. Anyone that will get hit by the full blast will get burned. Elfman thinks that he'll take it like a man.

"Don't be stupid! Surrender!" Lucy is shocked that he is standing there and going to take the hit. Mira thinks that he'll get terribly hurt, but Double D assures her that he'll be fine. Double D then thinks that, he is now having a 'plan', which is a rare or a once in a blue moon thing that Ed will do actually. Erza is impressed of their determination to win, but also thinks that they are very stupid actually.

 **"FIRE...DRAGON'S..."** But, that was interrupted when Ed is now throwing straight right into the pink head's mouth, wide open and they are shocked, all of them. Even Makarov can't say thing to it. They is a sudden pause, as Natsu is now eating it. Double D and Eddy are groaning that its poisoned. All of the sudden, Natsu stood up and grinned. It didn't last long as his face turned even more green as he is now running somewhere and, vomits and is now passed out. They are just shocked.

"What?... He lost... To a buttered toast?" Gray sweat dropped, but he has now a new way to tease him, _'He is defeated by a buttered toasted? That's too ridiculous.'_

Elfman thinks that what Natsu got defeated ain't too manly, _'That's not a manly way to get defeated.'_

Some leaves, since Ed's win is too awkward and the same time funny. Now, some were intense in their start of the battle. Yet, an awkward finish. Makarov told everyone, not to leave and go back. Now, they went to the winner and Ed seems to be happy that he did this, for Lothar. They are scooping him up and catches him again. All in repeat.

"That was awesome Ed!", "Buttered toast for the win!", "Your first sparring is amazing!"

Now, Mirajane have to leave, but she is happy that the lump won. She has to tend to bar. Cana gives Double D a wink, as she leaves, for more drinks. Some finally left, with Erza and the Eds, though, Happy is with Natsu and even Lucy. Now, she is now patting his shoulder and smiled, "I'm amazed that you defeated that aggressor Natsu. You are improving very well."

"All for the butter!" Ed raising his fist in the air. Eddy's scam didn't went to him, since Makarov told him before that he owns it. Though, him and Gray are scolding him for the loss. However, the ice wizard thinks that he deserves it.

Suddenly, someone came out of nowhere, as one humanoid frog applaud at Ed's performance.

"That was impressive. But now, can I have your attention please? I'm here, representing for the Magic Council." Now, to those who are in the scene are now shocked. Ed thinks that its a cool magic place, since he got no clue at all. Eddy doesn't like the sound of it and is now boiling in anger. Double D is now curious of who or what is this Magic Council.

"Excuse me but, what is this Magic Council you are speaking?" Double D asked in pure curiosity. _'I don't like them.'_ Eddy thought. _'Hello?... Echo... My name is Ed!'_ That is all what Ed is thinking. The Eds and even Erza is now looking at this frog.

"Cool mutated frog!" Ed then compliments, making everyone even more shock. Erza is now whacking his head hard, making Ed bowed and then rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry about that." Erza apologized to the frog and noticed that Levy is now explaining, who or what are they, "They are the ones that govern all the guilds and actions. They even make laws and is a must to follow it. We're accountable for a lot of damage."

Eddy is seething his teeth, because they treated Fairy Tail as criminal. Double D really crossed his arms and sighed, since he didn't expect that they aren't that welcome. That's his thoughts. Ed then felt a bit mad, since he hates being treating his friends as bad people.

"We are now holding charges against your four members of your guild, in regards of the Eisenwald incident. Erza Scarlet and the three stooge wizards you're under arrest!" The frog announced and points at them.

Natsu then groaned and finally stands up. He didn't like it the sound of it.

"WHAT?! THAT'S BOGUS!" Natsu roared, clenching his fist with rage. Everyone is shocked of his uproar, making everyone frozen.

Ed is shocked that they are treated as criminals, Double D can't believe it and Eddy is now going to explode in anger, only for Erza to stop him. The Magic Council did found out about the Eds reputation and is now interested in them. No wonder, they want to take them in for a reason. Natsu also is now getting annoyed and pissed off, but Double D stopped him and assured him, making him calm down, but still angry, "Natsu... It's alright. I know that you want to save us, but it will only make our reputation worse, if you are gonna step in this argument." Double D is the only one that steps forward, facing the frog messenger in a calm demeanor, "Pardon me, but I think that we can walk ourselves in and not being dragged like some wild animal on the loose." The frog lady is now thinking and is impressed of Double D's choice.

"Ok then." Her tone is still harsh though, "Erza Scarlet and the three weird mages, follow me." She is straight to the point and rephrased it.

"Thank you so much." Double D replied, in a hidden sarcasm of his tone since she called his friends weird. They didn't warn Natsu since they must go.

The ride is actually quite, since they have to keeps Ed's mouth shut or it will make things worse. They really are being 'walking themselves without being dragged in'. The ride is actually shaky, making Ed think that its a cool ride indeed.

* * *

 _ **Magic Council HQ, Era**_

When they are now finally in their right destination, they are now being 'guided ' inside.

The Eds are now thinking that they didn't do anything wrong. Eddy thinks that Lady Luck left them, but that is not the case so far.

"What the heck did we do?" Eddy asked in disbelief, making him pissed off.

"Quite Eddy. Any aggravation can be used as an offence in the court." Double D warned.

The frog lady then leading the way to the center of the hallway, still being cuffed and is now looking at the man in front of them. They stopped though.

"Double D is right. The best thing we can do is to keep quiet for - " Erza wanted to continue her sentence, but stopped her sentence with her eyes widen.

The man has blue haired with a red mark on the right side of his face, looking at them nonchalantly. He is now leaning his back at the pillar. When he open his eyes, Erza is the most shocked of the group, "Seigrain!"

"Fried Grain?" Ed didn't get his name right, making Eddy fumed, but he must calm down.

"Keep it down ya numbskull..." He hushed the lump, which he did so.

"Ahhh... Erza, I've been expecting you to be here. It's been awhile." Seigrain stood up and is now looking at her with a smirk, making Erza getting intense, "Don't feel agitated. Well, Me and those clowns are just projections from Era. It ain't found necessary to go in person." The frog lady bowed to him, and he is now going closer to Erza, making Eddy wanted to punch his face without any good reason... Is it?

She is now staring daggers at him, "You're behind all this?"

"Not at all Erza. In fact, me and Yajima are the only ones that supports Fairy Tail in this Council, despite your reputation. The Council merely wanted a scapegoat since they don't like to take the blame." Seigrain grinned in his explanation.

Erza is now clenching her fist in frustration, Double D really didn't like the way how he makes Fairy Tail look bad. Eddy is now close to get exploded in rage, as he is now using every single ounce of logic to keep him from yelling and attacking.

Ed then lean to Double D for a whisper in his left ear, "I think Eddy needs to go to the bathroom."

"Hush Ed." Double D whispered him back.

Seigrain is now going closer to the redhead and even whispering in her right ear, "One more thing... Keep your mouth shut about you know what or we'll both pay the price." Erza is now growling.

Now, he can't hold it any longer as the Ed boy is now in deep fury, "HEY! SHUT UP BLUE HEAD!"

Seigrain turns in shock at the short Ed boy's sudden outburst, and the frog messenger jumped in fear. Eddy is now snarling, growling and shaking so violently, continuing his rage in vocals, "If you keep on messing with Fairy Tail, you're in a world of pain!"

Double D is now startled of this recognition and is now trying to calm Eddy down, "Eddy! Desist!"

"Ahhh... You must be one of those new three members that came and joined Fairy Tail. What's your name?" Seigrain asked in a calm tone.

"It's Eddy." He sneered and keeps a cold glare in him.

The sock wearing boy is now apologizing him, "I'm so sorry about my friends sudden outburst. He got a short fuse. My name is Eddward, the tall fellow here is Ed. But, you can call me Double D."

"He'll tick tock until he'll boom with joy!" Ed then raised his arms in exaggeration, making the cuffs break by an accident. Everyone is shocked, that he did it with ease.

"Ed and Eddy! What are you two doing?! Do you know the consequences of your actions?!" Erza warned them in a stern manner, since their freedom is at sake.

Eddy snarled in disapproval, still looking at Seigrain in disgust, seething his teeth, "Ask me if I care Erza! For all I know, this blue jerk here is just an another Kevin!"

Siegrain is now amused that Eddy's attitude gets the best of him, "Now now, calm yourselves young one. The Magic Council and myself is now taking notice of you three and your recent appearances..." Now, his facial reaction turned sour, thanks to that ego, "As for that ego, I suggest that you keep it it tamed. Otherwise, the Magic Council is going to be breathing down your own neck."

Now, Eddy can't take it anymore as he stood up and grabbed him by the collar, putting him closer giving his a glare that will make your spirit go away. Seigrain is shocked that the Ed boy is now even more mad, than Kevin and his bullying.

 _'His eyes. It's so tense.'_ Seigrain thought, _'I wonder, how can he make contact with my projection? Who is this guy and his friends?'_

Eddy is now snarling like a rabid animal, ready to tear him apart, "The Magic Council can make an enemy out of me! 'Cause for all I care, they're just mere wannabes that keeps on badgering Fairy Tail, when it's our nature to destroy stuff!"

"Eddy! Please enough!" Double D pleaded this madness to stop.

"Eddy needs to go to the forest." Ed is now lowering his head, feeling scared of Eddy's aura. Erza is now telling to calm down or their position will be worsen and also stated that they are watching over them.

Then, he is just growling angrily and let's Seigrain go in his grip, who is startled and shocked, "Grrr... Fine! But don't snoop around peoples business, ya hear me?!"

"Eddy!" Erza finally scolded him, only for him to give her a menacing glare of disagreement and shouts, "SHUT UP!" Now, Ed and Double D are shocked that he is yelling Erza, of all the people.

"Oh my... I've never seen Eddy this worked up to this scale." Double D bewildered with his mouth, open in agape covering his mouth with those cuffed wrist.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Ed is now shivering in fear. He has never seen Eddy so mad than before, when he wants to take vengeance from Kevin.

She gasped, covering her hands in her mouth, even if she is cuffed. She wanted to punch his face because of that, but then, she realized that it ain't worth it. Now, she is taking a deep breath.

Finally, Seigrain finally gains composure and only replied, "At any rate, the Council will be waiting for you in the room ahead." Then, he turned his back and thought, with that projection vanished.

"Eddy, control yourself!" Double D trying to assure him that it's going to be alright, However, Eddy only gives him a scoff and did bother to look at him.

"That guy got what came to him." Then, he growled.

The Toad Messenger is now looking to Erza, who is somewhat scared to Eddy's rage still, "You really know some scary people."

"All too well." Erza simply replied and she can't get over the fact that Eddy, of all the people, scolded her back, _'Wow Eddy. I didn't know that you are caring of the guild. But, you are reckless like Natsu.'_ She thought.

Now, they are now at the courtroom, where the Magic Council is taking there meetings and such. Ed is amazed on how good 'looking' the 'bathroom' is, only for Erza to tell him that, "That's not a bathroom, Ed. We are now at the courtroom, where we are going to explain the whole story of the crimes that we commit... In which, we did not... They'll also tell if we are guilty or not." She knew that they didn't do anything wrong, thought the chaos went overboard.

Era is keeping a straight, observing the Eds and even Erza for a moment. Eddy is now agitated, Ed is dumbfounded and Double D is getting nervous. They stood up all seven members of the Council... Though a woman is showing interest of the Eds and their magic more.

"Will the defendants, Erza Scarlet and the three Fairy Tail members stand before the Magic Council?" The Toad ordered them, since they were seating in a Japanese position, which Eddy is mentally complaining that his legs hurt. Now, they stood up and is now looking at them. Eddy is just fuming in anger, Ed has no clue where he is now and Double D hopes that no torture happens to them. Org, a tall man with a long grey beard is looking them, down in great observation.

"Erza Scarlet, you and your three friends standing right next to you stand before the Council and must answer the charges, regarding the Eisenwald incident. The charges included the damage of Oshibana Station, the destruction of the Clover Canyon and even the Clover Conference Hall, where the Guild Master meeting took place. There are witnesses, describing a scarlet woman. But, the charges are expanded to not only your short friend here who did not only the damage of the station and the bridge, but also the conference hall, thanks to that tall friend of yours." Now, he turned to a very furious Eddy that he is called short, a very clueless Ed and an unimpressed Double D. Now, he spoke up, "Now you three, we shall begin your interrogations." Now, they wanted to know about their background

Eddy is now going to blast up in anger again that, he doesn't like to take orders by him. But, Double D calmed him down and asked, "Your honor. I understand why you ask about the Conference Hall, but what that got to do to our background?"

Now, the short Ed boy adding in fury that, they are being accused as criminals, according to him, He darted his eyes on the man, "Are saying that we are criminals?!" Ed then rather keeps his mouth shut. But unfortunately, he can't and asked a dumb question.

"Are there mashed potatoes here?" Though, his question is being ignored as usual. Now, Org is now mad and is now going to calm them down.

"Keep your voices down! We're saying that we have no information on you and we must collect some."

Eddy got irritated that they'll be snooping up their business again. Then, he sighed and demands Double D to play attorney, "Fine... Double D, tell him."

Double D got alarmed that he should the one speaking for them. After all, he is the brains of the Eds. Now, he is now looking at the man nervously, "Well sir...Ummmm... How should we start?"

Eddy is now nervous, as he is now counting on him for their freedom.

"Sir...We..." Ed felt that he can't speak anything, making Org getting a bit impatient and some of the others.

"Well?" He is now raising an eyebrow, sending the Eds in nervousness. Finally, Ed came up with a story, just like he did when they were stuck in Jonny's wall back at Peach Creek. Now, he is now in his cheerful self, making Eddy groaned and Double D sighed in disappointment. Now, some are now standing up, especially a woman.

"Oh oh! We came from a far away place! We have ventured from a small suburban domain from which we grow and we found ourselves here, the beautiful land of Fiore!"

Eddy is now shocked from what Ed said. _'Is he going to blow our cover?! Man Ed, if you did, I'll leave you and sock hand in this dump!'_ He thought, with sweat beads. Now, the purple haired woman, whose name is Ultear Milkovich is now interested of this 'Suburban' place, where the Eds live. She did told Org that it will be her turn, which he sighs... It seems that they are much interested in them. That's why they take turns.

"Hmmmmm? And what is this suburban place is called?" She asked in a seductive way, in much of Eddy's nervousness. The Eds felt that bone chilling spine in her, according to them. This was a hard question though.

"...Uhhhh, we don't remember since our heads are being bumped hard by an accident before. So, yeah. We originally came from another place other than Fiore, but uh..." Eddy then paused, with Double D continued and finishing Eddy's sentence.

"Unfortunately, we've only known so little about geography though since our area was very limited. Therefore, we left one day as of recently to understand where we were and we eventually came to Fiore and Hargeon."

Erza then looks at the Eds in this side and she can tell that they are telling the truth. Little did she know, they are lying actually. Now, then, a man named Yajima is now taking his turn to ask them, who felt that the Eds got unique magic, except for Double D of course. He was a small old man with a toothbrush mustache, going halfway to his mouth. He got a long sleeve shirt that is spiked and is color brown. They are very curious of the three though.

"Where did you learn your magic? I see yours like Levy, but the two friends of yours are unique."

"We've learn our magic through books, and from past experiences as well." Double D lied, which is disguising in his part. They are now nodding and keeps on listening.

Ed then added, with ridiculousness, "I like chickens! I also like to fight evil-dooers!" Org and even Era found way too ridiculous of an answer, as they even sweat dropped of the lumps answer. _'Chickens?... That's odd for an answer.'_ Seigrain thought, groaning of thinking of that answer.

Eddy chuckled and then regained composure, "Basically, we don't know how we get in here. Thanks to that accident, we got uh... Memory loss! Yeah!"

"Correct!... Now that I think about it, that's the reason why we couldn't remember our location." Double D then answer. Org wasn't convinced at all, giving them an unimpressed look.

"Can you three at least remember your backgrounds?"

Eddy then makes a half-assed reason, "Oh yeah, we remember some friends from before, but that's all. They were so mean that we left our place."

Then, it's Ultear's turn to ask them, feeling more curious and interested, "In what way? Bullying?" She may have guessed, since she too had no clue of their background.

Double D nodded, telling them how bad they treated them. Now, he told them that they hang out, after they left.

"After we hang out, we - " Ed was cut off by Eddy, because that will blow there cover.

"That's when we suddenly got into Fiore. Something happen in between that we don't know." Eddy finally finished of making their story.

Now, most are now back to their positions they are now thinking if the Eds did tell the truth or not. Erza felt that the lie the Eds made is true. Now, she is looking at them and asked.

"Well, what do you think of their story? I think that what they say is true."

Org is now thinking about it first. Then, a woman with a yellow spiked ponytail haired named Belno then stated, looking at Erza and the Eds.

"Well, aside from the details, and the fact that we got no background whatsoever. I guess, they'll pass for now."

"However, we'll be watching you still. If we find out that you've lied, the consequences will be unforgi-!" Before Leigi could finish the sentence, an explosion happened, making everyone shocked. Smoke is there as well. As it is now subsided, it's finally revealed that it's Natsu, dressing as Erza, but in a funny way. Ed is happy that they'll be saved, Eddy is now trying not burst out of laughter and Double D groaned that he is making a fool out of himself. Happy is even there.

"How are you people?" Happy greets them with a smile.

"HEY! I'M THAT CRAZY LADY YOU ARE LOOKING FOR, OLD TIMERS! IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Natsu roared, trying to intimidate as Erza, with his limbs flailing and breathes fire, "Aye!" Happy agreed.

Erza though is not pleased. She got mixed reactions of negativity, due to this stupid act. Eddy though is now laughing hysterically in thought. This makes the Magic Council shocked, gawking him.

"I'M THE POWERFUL ERZA YOU KNOW! IF YOU THINK I'M DESTRUCTIVE, YOU WILL NOW SEE IT TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL!" Now, he rampaged and is now wreaking everything in his path with fire and destroying the room. The Magic Council is in deep shock, though Seigrain is amused. Ed thinks that he is that Salamander in Final Fantasy III, a boss. It's cool. Double D thinks that it's mortifying and Eddy can't take it, laughing like an idiot. But in his mind, he was pissed off, _'Flame brain idiot! That was one step closer to freedom and you screw it up!'_

Now, Natsu is now pointing to the Magic Council, "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT STUFF I'VE DESTROYED IS IMPORTANT THAT THE GUILDMASTERS -!" Now, he stopped this stupid, as Erza did it by doing a dual axe handle to the back of his head, having stars in his eyes and lumps in his head. Then, he finally stood, holding his head.

"That will keep him down." Double D felt mortified of his actions.

"Natsu you idiot! IF YOU WANNA ACT AS ME, GET IT RIGHT!" Erza boomed at a stargazed Natsu, with Happy, being nervous. Eddy finally realized and is now mad.

"Yeah! YOU ARE A DUMBNUT, CANCELLING OUR ONE WAY TRIP TO FREEDOM! YOU GAVE US BAD LUCK!"

Org sighed of their actions, tired of the stupidity they got, "Take them away."

"I'm so sorry." Erza then bows for apology. Now, Natsu snapped out of it and is now angry.

"What the hell Erza?! Don't say sorry to these jerks!" Now, he felt absentminded and then went to his role and points the Magic Council again, "Wait! I mean...I AM ERZA!"

Eddy then shouts, "SHUT UP!"

Now, they saw that they'll be taken away. Now, they are now running. Unfortunately, they are caught and later they all end up in a cell.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Now, the Eds are now sighing that they are all in jail, along with Erza and even Natsu and Happy. Luckily, they got no cuffs.

Eddy then looks at his pals with a glare, blaming them as always, "Way the go Double sock head and lummox! We end up in jail!" He even points at them.

"Oh, I can't help but think! I've tarnished my resume! We've convinced so many felonies that we can't get a job!" Double D wailed that, they may not get a job. But, that's temporary.

"Can it be hanged in a coat rack?" Ed as usual, being random. This makes Eddy more mad than ever, snarling at his stupidity.

"SHUT UP ED!" Now, he sighed and looks at Double D, "Where is redhead anyway?"

Double D told that Erza is now scolding Natsu and Happy, pointing at an another cell.

"Heeeeeeey! I didn't mean it, really. I was trying to help you peeps out, right buddy?" Natsu is now having sweat beads and looking at Happy, if he agrees. He then said, "Aye!"

"I can't believe you." Erza is shaking her head and groaned at his actions.

"I'm sorry." Natsu lower his head and then felt that his is being pulled.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Then, the redhead mage is now pulling him closer and shoved his head to her breatplate, making him on the ground. The Eds saw it, as they felt sorry for him.

Somewhere afar, Seigrain watches. He felt that the Eds and Natsu were interesting, "Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail Wizard." Now, he wondered of the Eds though, smirking, "Ed, Eddward and Eddy, two magics are unique and Double D is more of in depth vocabulary... I'm keeping an eye on you three though."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the hold up people. While Insane Dominator was working this whole time on his stories, I've been on rehab, but we've managed to make a decent script despite the short span of time we've made this in.**

 **At any rate, Insane Dominator and I were having some conflictions for Eddy's pairing. We can't seem to figure out who would be fitting for him. We've mainly narrowed it down to Erza and Kagura, maybe a few from Mermaid Heel, but also Minerva. You may be wondering why Minerva for a possible pairing? Put this into logic: Before the timeskip, she's still young, and if you guys watched the recent episodes, you saw her flashback, so what if Eddy met her at that point in the woods before the timeskip? That's why, but it's still a primary debate of Erza or Kagura, but PM us or leave Reviews for your opinions on who would be suited best for Eddy.**

 **As promised, a bit more Double D/Cana romance, or flirting, however you call it these days. Of course we had Mira/Ed moments as well, and we'll get some more when they return from the Galuna Island Arc.**

 **One more thing, I got a new story... It's called 'An Unexpected Fate.' It's an Ed, Edd n Eddy/High School DxD crossover and of course, our favorite farmer Rolf will join in the club. Read it, it's actually my very first harem fic... Since the Ed's need it as well. That is... If you want to or your a fan of both of these franchises.**

 **That's all I've got so far, but I think the title of ch 5 should be 'Land HO-NO!' or 'Break the Ice'**


	5. Mystery Island

**A/N: Hello everyone... Sorry that I made this story semi dead and blame me for that. My co-op writer I.D was waiting for my return, but knowing that I'm using my phone to write a story seems to be difficult for my case. Also, when I wasn't writing for a while, announcing my hiatus before. I was thinking what would the readers feel they are waiting behind the bush, with the addition of cooing pigeons passing by. Anyway, now that I'm (we are) back... I will try my best to continue the story. Also, since most of the people chose Erza for Eddy, it's decided. We are gonna pair her up with our self-proclaimed leader of the Eds. But it will be slower in development.**

 **P.S: In addition, we would want to write the Galuna Island Arc. But instead, we are going for a different, yet original arc. Sorry for those who are expecting to have that arc on progress, but my partner doesn't like it and its now shut down. Now, on to the story! :3.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Mystery Island**_

After a night in prison thanks to the decision given by the Magic Council; The Ed's, Erza, Natsu and Happy are finally being set free after a warning that if they are causing any trouble again, who knows what will happen to them. Currently back at the guild, Ed was sleeping somewhere and snoring loudly without any care in the world, Double is reading a book about magic and as for Eddy, he's with Natsu who acts the same as him, running in circles like twin idiots.

"OH YEAH! FREEDOM AT LAST BABY!" The hot-headed duo shouts in enthusiasm.

"What a good way to break the ice," Gray remarked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Very reckless... That's so not manly at all!" Elfman added with his usual "man" remarks.

As the pink haired Dragon Slayer stopped for awhile and glanced, to see the scarlet haired girl trying to eat her favorite cheesecake and he went to her, who's at the bar for a moment to relax. Eddy raised an eyebrow and followed for a bit just to observe them. Double D, now sitting at the chair, face palmed while lowering and shaking his head, because he's gonna challenge Erza in a bad timing.

 _'Oh no...'_

"Hey Erza. Remember the deal, I'm gonna challenge you right now!"

"Oh. Just let me finish my cheesecake and I'm good to go," She informed, taking a slice of her favorite food. However, the battle driven Natsu seems to be impatient and will do everything in his power to make her grab her attention to him.

"Forget the cheesecake and -"

It was a mistake for him to make her favorite a second priority. The dark aura is slowly seeping around the red head because it pissed her off greatly and because of his love to battle her, she stood up and instantly slugged him with a right hook that hits his left cheek that sends him flying and crashed down to the wall, knocking him down before she sits down to her seat. Everyone in that room was scared for a while since a pissed off Erza is not something that people wanted to see and even Eddy saw that scenario, almost peed his pants. But, he recovered immediately. How did she do that? She goes near to Natsu and punched him in the face, hard. Never tell Erza Scarlet that her cheesecake is the second priority. Eddy noticed the commotion and he laughed like a madman, pointing at the unconscious Natsu afar.

"Hahahahaha! Man, that ash-brain will never learn a damn thing!"

"Eddy!" Double D was going to scold him as usual, as he saw that the short Ed mocked the salmon haired boy, who's currently out cold, "Laughing at someone's defeat ain't funny!"

Gray groaned and lowering his head, face palming. He mumbled that he wanted to beat Erza so bad and yet, he can't even defeat Ed as his memory is still fresh about Natsu, defeated by eating a "Stink-Make: Buttered Toast", snickering at the moment. Happy couldn't agree with the Ice making wizard even more that the Lump is hard to be taken out. The Celestial wizard does hopes that he doesn't do something stupid yet again. Yet, she's looks at Ed, who is now awake, recharged and is now in front of Double D thanks to his strong sense of smell. Currently, he's sitting, barking and sticking his tongue out like a dog.

"Arf arf! Train me Double D!"

Rolling his eyes thanks to his antics, Double D grinned as he pulled something out in his breakfast coming from his plate which is the ham part. He noticed that the simple-minded Ed followed himself to what he held. He only throws it as far as he can and the Lump dashed in on the other side of the guild hall by fours, in order to eat it and when he jumps midair, he catches it with ease and only crashed in the wall, face first before he slumped down to the ground.

"I'm okay..."

Mira noticed of what Ed did and she tried to hold her giggle... Correction, laughter. But to no avail as she laughed that the tall Ed boy is doing something stupid, to which it amused her before she regained composure.

"Atta boy Monobrow!" Eddy cheered before he's laughing in a hysterical manner once again and which causes him to roll on the floor and Happy, along with Lucy thinks that he's crazy though they cringed of what Ed did to himself. Before they can think about it, the blue Exceed saw hot headed friend groaning, before he's sitting up and holding his head, since the Titania packed a punch.

"Aye, you'll get her next time," Happy patted his head.

Makarov, grumbled and shaking his head, as he's sitting at the bar while looking at his children, "To think that the Council would stoop down so low that they are using my own children as bait."

"Don't worry Master," Mira tries to give him the assurance, as she sees the room filled with smiles and boisterous voices, "It would take a lot more than something as that to keep as that." Thanks to those words coming from the gentle girl of Fairy Tail, the guildmaster nodded and sighs in relief.

As the beanie wearing Ed is done eating and then reads a book about magic yet again, Cana leaned over to look at what Double D is currently reading right now, "Hey there Smartypants! What cha got there?" Because of the personal space that is invaded, he decides to calm himself down, before greeted the alcoholic drinking girl of Fairy Tail,

"Oh! Uh, greetings Cana." He began to wonder about this book, 'It's one of the seven books she lends to me. It has the archives that can help boost my magic power to its full potential.'

With the scenario of Natsu, he growled that Erza gave a cheat shot to him according to his analysis and he stares Happy to stop patting his head and the flying cat obliges as he stood up, complaining and pointing at the red head afar who didn't bother to entertain him, "Hey! I wasn't ready yet! That was just a warm up!" To make his annoyance getting higher, Eddy went near to him and patting his shoulders, to "sympathize" him as he snickered at the fire wizard.

"Get a grip Coal Head. At least that you put effort to it."

Natsu slapped his hand out of the way and giving the loud mouth Ed boy a fiery glare, looking down at him, growling before he snapped on anger with a flaming aura as his background, "OH YEAH?! CARE TO PULL A CHEAP SHOT WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!?"

"I'D SAY THAT THE ONLY THING THAT'S CHEAP IS YOUR OWN BRAIN, VOLCANO BOY!" Eddy roared, giving his stare the same intensity as Natsu gave to him and a yellow aura is surrounding him.

While they are at all, an icy aura is surrounding to the ice wizard and he also gave the two his own death glare and he added, "And also to yourselves, morons..."

The people noticed that it is a three-way staring contest while they are gritting their teeth. However, that didn't last as Erza got annoyed once again due to their anger issues and she went near to them and hammered them like nothing happened, which causes the trio and their bodies to slam down to the ground face first. She glared at them in an icy manner as the red head brushed her hands before putting them to her hips, "There. Now, will you three stop?"

"Ymmmmssss... Mmmmmm (Yes... Ma'am)..." The trio muffled in unison, with each of them having lumps in their head and falls into unconsciousness.

"Oh look Double D. There's something in your arm," Ed points at a certain arm of a woman, who is leaning on his shoulder, causing Double D to gulp and flustered due to the fact that Cana is putting a grin on her face, feeling cozy and such. Lucy feels shaky, looking at the trio who are obviously in la la land, commenting that what Erza did was a bit too much and Happy agreed with the Celestial Wizard.

"She sticks like glue Double D," Ed commented, tilting his head that Cana smirked as she glanced up at the beanie wearing Ed, flustered when he's looking at the booze loving wizard. He gulped while trying to release her from him, only that she positioned herself to be comfortable of him. This causes him to sweat up.

"Ed, please don't encourage her more."

"Oh?" Cana smirked, eyeing on this smart Ed, "You know there's more things than reading the pages."

"And what are you trying to imply?"

While his face becomes red like his shirt in his world, suddenly Cana seems to be releasing him to which she feels drowsy, causing herself to fall asleep. Even Ed and Eddy were surprised to see everyone is asleep, after he got up from a certain punishment to which the short Ed moaned in pain. While they feel awake, they are obviously yawning and getting drowsy, to which they saw a man in a mysterious clothing who is looking for a job and apply. However, he noticed that the Eds are still awake to which he's surprised with each of them replying in certain ways. It seems that Makarov ordered him to release that Sleep spell before he leaves the place.

"Ummmm, hello?"

"A ninja!" Ed tries to play the guessing game, only for the mysterious man to question if this guy is an idiot or what. Giving that triumphant look with pure sheer confidence, the simple-minded Ed added, "Oh! Better yet, a phantom!"

"Just shut up Ed."

"Master Makarov, who's this mysterious gentleman?" Before he could answer his question, Ed is still up to his shenanigans and stuff to which he exclaimed in excitement, in obvious reasons that their fellow guildmates won't be getting up soon.

"Oh! I think that he came from the dimensional of the pla-" He only got sucker punched by Eddy, who got really irritated by his stupidity and demanded him to shut up. Makarov however, he wasn't amused by their actions and telling them to keep their mouth shut. Sighing, he regained his composure and answered them in a calm like matter to keep this situation a secret. Yet, the man answered the Eds their questions anyway.

"You can call me Mystogan," He only passed them by and added a reminder, without looking at anyone while leading towards the exit, "Think of this that the conversation never happened." Eddy wanted to stop this man from getting out, for answers of course. Only Makarov telling him that he's an ally to begin with to which the hotblooded teen groaned that he has a point. Double D only nodded in approval, crossing his arms and eyes closed.

 _'An ally huh?'_ Eddy wondered, but then again he realized that the man didn't attack them at all when their guildmates were put to sleep.

"5...4...3...2...1..." After counting down to one, Mystogan vanished in thin air, causing everyone to groan to wake themselves up, with the exemption of Natsu, who might be snoring for now. Gray, holding his head and shaking that drowsiness off.

"Man, my head."

"That's very unmanly..." Chimed Elfman.

"Aye," Happy agreed to what the Take Over Mage remarked, though there's drool at the side of his mouth, "I was dreaming about fish... It was heaven for me~!"

Gray suddenly realized that he knows that certain someone who did this to us, "Wait, don't tell me that Mystogan came here?"

"Mystogan? Who's that?" Asked a confused Lucy, who is stretching herself up from that sleep. Due to that question, the Eds only looked at each other and keeping themselves silent, despite that Ed wanted to tell them about that "ninja" or "phantom", whatever the adjective he's spewing about Mystogan. They remembered that the guild leader told them to keep a secret, knowing that the very imaginative Ed would tell them. Whispering, Eddy informed them in a nervous manner

"They wanna know who that dude is."

"Remember what the master said? Don't tell."

"How about in a different language?"

The Eds wanted to keep this one a secret, Gray however, did the exact opposite and answered that question of Lucy, "Well, he's that Fairy Tail Mage who is ridiculously strong. Of course we don't know what his face look like under that mask of his."

"He ain't gonna show his face and he's not man enough to do so," Remarked Elfman, clenching his fists.

"He's that strong?" Lucy was curious about it.

"Definitely!" Gray nodded and explained just a little, "Other than Erza, he's also an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail."

"No way!" The blonde haired Celestial Wizard was surprised by that statement to which reasons why she admired this Guild. Suddenly, Cana rubbed the back of her head and mumbling to herself.

"Geez, I will never get what's under his mask."

Eddy can hear that and snickering since it's just like the mystery of Double D and his hat. No one knows what's under it. But before this talking about Mystogan, a blonde haired man, who seems to be wearing headphones and he has a scar at his right side of his face, seems to be in a shape of lightning, looking down at the people below, giving that air of arrogance, to which the short boy didn't like one bit of it.Q

"Oi, oi. Can ya give the man some privacy?"

"Is that you Laxus?" Asked an unamused Wakaba to which the man scoffed and making Natsu wake up, seeing at the sight of man makes his blood boil and wanted to kick his ass for good. The man shrugged, eyes closed, looking down to those who are below him. Smirking, he replied to all.

"Mystogan is a type of guy who wants to keep his privacy and there are times that you should keep your noses out of other people business," Noticing that the Eds are here, he gives them a look that he could care less about them, "I can't say the same about these three newbies. Yet, let's keep this a secret between us and that old geezer right there?"

"Sure... Whatever," Eddy growled in a low manner and he's reluctant that he didn't lash out, exploding like the usual.

"Wait... Are you the man named Laxus?" Asked Double D, feeling a bit uneasy due to his power.

"Hey Laxus!" Before that said man can answer the question, the certain Flaming Dragon Slayer snarled, with his fist clenched and giving him a nasty glare that he's ready to fight, "Get your ass down here and fight me you coward!"

"Hah!" Laxus scoffed, giving him a grin, "The fact that you can't beat that Redhead, how much more from me Fire Breather? I guess that eating charcoal doesn't give you any brain power, since you are just a pest compared to me."

"Oh yeah?! Come here and fight me right now you bastard!"

Ed can feel that Laxus' power is lightning due to his scar which is like a shape of lightning. He wasn't sure about it since he didn't see it, yet its a gut feeling coming from this imaginative Ed, "Oh! He looks like someone from the comic book of "I got shocked from an Oat Meal Series", Volume two~!"

Natsu can't take it anymore that the blonde haired man was ignoring the hot blooded Mage and jumped in to attack this man, only to get stopped from a gargantuan palm that belongs to their guild leader, who would proceeding to tell him that he can't go to the second floor... As of the moment. Eddy was confused at the commission until he can hear Laxus, bragging that causes his blood pressure to rise which is almost at his peak as Double D was beside him, calming the so called leader down. Suddenly, he gave a hardy laughter before answering in a prideful statement.

"Oh come on, aside from Mystogan and that Redhead, nobody is worthy to pick a fight and as for the strongest" He points to himself, "You're looking at him right now!"

"What an arrogant jackass..." Eddy cursed and groaned, crossing his arms while lowering his head, huffed. Double D was feeling despondent by the revolutionary answer by that said teen, who acts a bit like him... But like so proud that he's stronger and powerful than God.

 _ **The Eds' resting place**_

As they are having a break, Eddy was steamed when the first time he meets Laxus and grinding his teeth, aggravated due to his team. His slammed his fists against the wall and he reminds the man of one thing, Kevin. They come to Fairy Tail to become strong, not remembering their pals in Peach Creek when someone acts brattish, high and mighty and the like. Ed was reading some comic book for God knows where did he get that said coming. Double D, feels so fixated like Eddy and nodded in approval.

"I can't believe that some punk is currently residing Fairy Tail," The short Ed growled and looking his hands, before balling it into a fist, added some speech, "He sounds like a jerk. If he thinks that we're like some small fries, he's has gonna get another thing coming!"

"Fix your grammar first Eddy before giving yourself a declaration of a showdown to the man." Double D shakes his head, since maybe his tempter is making his head a bit messed up.

"Can you just shut up for once smartypants?" Eddy demanded, adding with irritation coming from his voice, before taking a deep breath which the hot-headed teen doesn't do that much, unless money is involved. He declared, bursting with confidence that he's like Natsu, "We're gonna prove him wrong!"

"Don't add the salt Eddy!" Ed reminds him with his strange ways of making metaphors in his speech, while reading his comic book without any disturbances.

"Ed's right Eddy," Double D got the message and added, "Let's be thankful that he did resort to verbal approach and not mindless, irrational, barbaric violence." Giving that calm look, he feels discontented because Laxus' magic power is way too powerful than the three of them combined... For now.

Due to the logic coming from his smart friend, he hated to admit. He's right, "Okay fine," With fire in his eyes, not literal like Natsu's. He kept that calm look, which mentally he surprised himself and crossed his arms, "But if that bastard wants to remark something that makes my blood boil, we're gonna give him a taste of hell!"

"Unless he planned on doing something that's harmful to us or the guild," Double D replied in a very pacifism manner, to which Eddy scoffed. Groaning, the greedy teen wants to earn some money since scamming means going to jail in this world.

"Hey Sock Head. How about finding some jobs for us?"

 _'Still demanding as always Eddy,'_ Double D sweat dropped, before getting the message and grinned as he showed his gap teeth that indicates a grin formed in his face, "Ah yes~ I'd say a nice mission to indulge our concerns should prove to be most appropriate," He stood up, fixing himself while leading towards the exit, "Coming Ed?" He glanced, looking at the simple-minded Ed.

"Right through the door Double D!" Ed gives a goofy grin on his face and laughed heartily, following the brains of the group. Eddy turmoil got up as he puts his hands on his pocket, huffed.

They went downstairs and left their place, looking up the skies to which that it's dusk and the majority of guild members already left to go back home. There are only a few core members left remained the place; Makarov, a nonchalant Laxus at the second floor, Mira, basically everyone with Natsu and Happy as an example and Cana, who's currently chugging, idle and tending herself to a half empty booze mug.

Before anything goes, the Eds arrived and entered the Guild hall to which Eddy was all fired up for a reason that Natsu understands what the short Ed feels... Especially when it comes to the arrogant Mage like Laxus. The trio noticed the guy and Eddy turned his head away, clicking his tongue. But latter couldn't give a single damn about them nor even noticed them.

"Time to find some jobs!" Eddy turned around to face the duo and ordered like the usual, "Go find some jobs for us. Chop chop!" He clapped, though Double D frowned of his approach and sighs that its Eddy that he's dealing with. As for the simpleton, he's only excited and wondering with hype, leaping back and force to which the so-called leader had to calm him down, before going to the request board.

"Ohhhhh~! Does this include beating up monsters and such?!"

"Stop jumping like an idiot Ed!"

"Okay, stop bickering gentlemen and let's pick one that has a farther location. With the added geography in our experience, we could navigate and further adapt to various regions," Double D suggested and then suggested a mission to which that they are now in front of the request board.

Eddy shrugged and he goes with the flow, "Sure, whatever. A nice vacation could make us relax for a moment."

 _'Just because I said vacation doesn't really mean slacking off Eddy,'_ The beanie wearing teen sweat dropped, shaking his head before noticing that the leader of the Eds is currently checking out some mission list.

"Escort? Nah. Delivery? Boring. Bandits? The price ain't right."

"Oh stop being so picky Eddy," Double D frowned at his choice of words, "It wouldn't hurt to start out small. We could use the experience."

"And use it to by more ham for breakfast," Ed chimed in with his random remarks and Eddy seems to be fuming a bit before yelling out to his pals.

"Alright alright! Sheesh! Double D sounds more of a whiny girl and Ed, just stop," He groaned and mumbled before snagged an island request which offers them the price worth fifty thousand jewels. Ed however, he noticed that he can't tell what of class are they getting of that said mission. Flipping the paper, he noticed the price and grin appeared in his face, before laughing like a maniac and stated.

"This will put us in the big leagues baby!"

"Ah yes... Big leagues," Double D sweat dropped that Eddy is way too pumped up and excited for this kind of mission. He sighed and asked him a question as usual, "Are you about that Eddy?"

"Don't be a sourpuss Double D," Eddy grinned, gripping the paper tight, "We can get the job done~"

Unbeknownst of the Eds, Cana eavesdropping by and she takes an empty seat to which she's doing the usual stuff. Drinking booze and whatnot. She smirked with interest, making her wonder _, 'It seems that they are starting to get used of the Fairy Tail life I see. This is interesting~'_

"I suppose that it won't hurt a bit. At least we can accept it," Double D chuckled nervously due to adrenaline rush, running through the coarse of Eddy's veins before wondering, "What does it say?"

"Hmm, it says something about this island called Zen Island," Eddy repeated to what it says and he continued, "It says something about a small platoon and that they need wizards who can keep them at bay and remain on the harbor."

While the Eds discussed their plans to prove Laxus wrong to enter this type of mission, Makarov heard the trio as he grumbled under his breath due to the alcohol consumption, before picking up the mug to chug down his drink, "I see. You three be careful, and be sure to stay cautious. This is a big step in your growth as Mages, so perhaps you should have an experienced Mage tag along."

"What?! Oh come on gramps!" Eddy complained with a baffled look on his face, "We're too old enough to be baby sitting by someone ya know!"

The guild leader sets the mug down, shaking his head by the stubborn Ed and his foolhardy decision, "No. You need the experience... Maybe in the later run. But for now," He glanced to his right, seeing Cana drinking a barrel of Booze like the usual, "Cana?"

"Hmmmm?" She glanced at the old man with an idle reaction.

"You seem to be idle," Makarov stated before getting into the point, "How about you tag along with the Eds on their mission? They could use someone of your experience."

Upon hearing that suggestion, Double D was getting super nervous to have Cana tagging along for their mission. Chuckling nervously, he can feel the butterflies churning down his stomach due to a nerve rackling moment before he began to stutter, "Well... U-u-ummm... Y-yes... Perhaps her experience can bask ourselves in exposure for experience."

"Why is Double D shaking?" Ed scratched his hair, oblivious at the situation that his pal has been through.

Glancing at the situation, Eddy grinned mischievously as he knows what's going on. Ed keeps on insisting to know what happen before the teasing Ed told him that now's not the time to ask such questions due to the fact that he wishes Erza to do the same to him. But for now, he has important goals to achieve and that's to become rich and proving that arrogant blonde bastard wrong.

After hearing that proposal given by Makarov, Cana stretched herself up and her cards are prepared to help the Eds completing the mission. She walked over the Eds with a serious, no nonsense look despite a very nervous Double D shows that blushing face of his, to which she ignored for now. She began to give them some important instructions to know.

"Be sure to meet me at the station in an hour. Be sure to bring any necessary tools. Anything'll come in handy on a mission such as this."

"All covered up Booze chick~!" Eddy gave her a confident smile, with a thumbs up.

Cana nodded, before turning her back to leave them for their preparations, working with her for the first time. She stopped for a moment, making the Eds confused a bit, to which she glanced a bit to face Double D, smirk added, "Oh yeah. Try to stay focus~" She winked at him and left, causing the sock wearing Ed with a face full of red out of embarrassment as he pulled the beanie to cover his eyes.

"Oh brother," Eddy crossed his arms, rolling his eyes that he can't feel the same way.

 ** _An hour later... Train Station_**

With Cana waiting for the trio to arrive, Eddy walks in first as usual taking orders as Double D only rolled his eyes following him. However, the one that carries their humongous stuff is Ed, to which he used his strength, in which the Money Wizard doesn't want them to get late... Money comes first is what comes to his mind.

"Say Double the Sock Head," The boy glanced at the smart Ed, doubt is what his look said, "Is that Alcohol Chick arrived at the train station?"

"I'm pretty that she goes early Eddy," Double D reassured him.

"Are ya sure?"

"I'm not so sure about it," The brains of the group chuckling nervously, in which Eddy gave him a deadpan look before regaining composure, "But since she was assigned to help us in participating, it's best that we assume she's already prepped." Then, he remembered Mystogan who was the mysterious S-class Mage of the group, making Double D curious.

"Still, I began to wonder who's this 'Mystogan' character has in terms of characteristics?"

"Oh I got it!" Ed, still carrying the stuff but all sweating as he raised his hand. Eddy and Double D gave him a look that is truly the equivalent of **_'Is he serious?'_**. Nonetheless, he answered in his own way, "He might be a ninja phantom, releasing a vampire spell to drain the blood of victims in their sleep!"

"Hardly Ed," Double D shakes his head that Ed might be reading too much of his comic books or his over-the-top imagination, "Mystogan doesn't seem the kind of guy to act out of pure bloodlust." Ed only whined in response.

"Save that for fillers or something," After he stated that to Ed, to his surprise due to his doubts, Cana was already there and she looks different compared to when she's at the guild. She's having her feathery purse and looks ready to go, yet idle at the moment wearing that serious look on her face.

"She's early?!" Eddy gasped that he doubted or judged her too early, due to her drinking habits.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Eddy," Double D sighs, making the ringleader of the Eds snorted in annoyance.

"Probably she's thinking if there are good alcohol drinks and whatnot."

 _'He didn't listen at all!'_ The Sock wearing teen was shocked in though, observing that Eddy only shrugged.

Eddy waved out towards the brunette. "Hey, boozer! Over here!"

Hearing the call clear as day, Cana turned her head with a raised brow, giving a questionable stare at the direction of the sound. What she saw – to her mild surprise – were the Eds. Taking action, she casually strolled on over, standing in front of them with a hand to her hip. The lush smiled.

"Well you boys sure got good timing." She chimed.

"Why, good morning, Miss Cana." Double D replied.

"Morning to you too, Double D~" She flashed a wink towards him. To her satisfaction, it left Double D paralyzed. _'I swear, this guy is way too easy.'_ "So what do we got?"

"O-oh! Right!" Catching himself, Double D pulled out the flier and presented it to Cana. "Well, as you can see, our assignment is a containment and restrain priority. We must procure safety within an island in the southern reaches."

"It's all south from here, guys." Ed said.

"And how."

Cana looked over the description, mumbling to herself, quite incoherently at that. Once she finished up, she handed the flier back to the brains and adjusted her strap to her purse. "Alright," She huffed. "Guess we got ourselves a little journey ahead of us. Train, and then by boat."

Double D turned towards the train. "So, uh, how long do you think this ride will last?"

Cana smirked. "For you, it'll be a wild ride~"

"What?"

"By morning. Then boat may be 6 hours…I think."

"Say WHAT?!" Eddy shrieked. "6 hours?! That's gonna take forever! Hasn't this place ever heard of planes or taxi cabs?"

"Can't say they do."

The train whistled, signaling for any and all remaining passengers to get aboard. Time ran short, and the group knew it came time for their big step to be taken.

"Come on, guys!" Ed shouted. To his and everyone's shock, he was already in the train, head sticking out of the window like a dog. "There's plenty of room for everyone!"

Eddy went wide-eyed. "When did you get inside?!"

"Inside where?"

Once against, everyone nearly floored. Ed, however, smiled as if nothing happened.

* * *

The train moved throughout the land, passing ravaged terrain, leading towards serene meadows, over bridges, and throughout the train ride, everything was as smooth as skin. Night fell upon the long train ride, resorting to an exhausted team in one of the compartments of the train.

Ed yawned loudly up to the ceiling as he slouched between Ed and Double D. Once his yawn finished, the bags under his eyes were so heavy that his gaze grew sluggish. "So…sleepy…" A second later, Ed's head hung, his snoring coming around.

Eddy looked away, irritated. "Great…" He yawned as well, making a wide gap and showing his teeth for a moment. "How'd it come to this?"

"That's the drawback of coordination, Eddy." Double D informed. Even he was unable to suppress a yawn.

Cana looked through her purse, but even she caught wind of the Eds' statements. "Yeah, hotshot. Your friend knows what's going on." She told Eddy. "Now where is it…?" She grinned. "Ah, there we go!"

She pulled out a booze bottle, making Eddy and Double perk up.

"AHA! I knew it!" Eddy accused.

Double D shook his head. "Why?"

"Oh relax you big sissies. It's a long train ride, gotta have something to drink on, right?"

Eddy gave a despondent look at Cana before hunching forward. He yawned once more, this one lasting a second longer than the previous. "Bah, who cares? At this point, I'm too tired to even care."

"If I may interject?" Double D interceded. "Why not some water? It'd do you wonders and flush out the toxins your little…ahem, 'hobby' possesses."

"Relax, it's not like I'm drinking on the job." Cana waved dismissively. "Just the train ride. No harm in that, right?"

Eddy rolled his eyes away. "Ugh." His sulking averted towards Ed, whose snoring was remarkably loud. It sounded like an animal. "Geez, this guy is getting annoying."

"Then plug your ears, shorty."

Cana's comment earn her a glare from Eddy. The lush put her hands up in innocence, silently taking back her remark and leaving Eddy to acquiescently settle down. "Fine. Getting some shut eye." Eddy closed his eyes, turning away on the soft cushion as Ed snored along.

With Eddy and Ed now sound asleep, that only left a rather fatigued Double D and Cana to remain up.

"P-please excuse my friends." The sockhead apologized. "He means well, just a little temperamental is all." He gave a glance towards Eddy. "It's just a little difficult for us to get accustomed to things. I'm sure things will look up eventually."

Cana took one final gulp of her drink and sighed for air. She gave him and the sleeping Eds a look. "Well, Double D, I can tell ya this much; you got to take your time making those steps." She grinned. "As long as we all have the other's backs, I think we'll get along just fine."

Double D smiled back. "Thank you."

Cana's grin grew into a more impish smirk. "Oh, getting soft on little ol' me~~? Such a sweetheart~"

Double D swallowed a lump, trying his best to control his flustering. Suffice to say that by his weak blush, he was faring better than better. He hurriedly sat himself idly beside his friends. "Oh, uh…g-guess it's getting late. See you in the morning!"

With that, Double D fell asleep as fast as Eddy did. His arm was used as a makeshift pillow as he, Ed, and Eddy were all snoring, with Cana chuckling as she used her side of the seat and sat on it like a sofa. She, too, had went to slumber away.

* * *

The train whistled as dawn broke out. The sky was partially dark, but even the woodland creatures were aroused by the whistling of the train that pulled into the nearby station.

As the Eds were fast asleep, snoring away like last night, Cana was already up, looking down at them with a frown. "Alright boys, get up."

Double D was the first to wake up, his dreary gaze noticing the beams of sunlight blazing through the curtains. The stinging sensation meant morning had come, and that meant it was time to get up. Once on his two feet, he turned towards the others.

"Eddy? Ed?" He reached for Ed's shoulder, trying to shake him awake. "Ed~? Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Drool seeped from Ed's mouth, snoring loudly. A loud snort from him made Double D recoil. "Breakfast!" He blurted out, but retained slumber.

Double D sweat-dropped. "Eh, guess you…have a point, Ed."

Suddenly, there was a loud, insidious growl that came from the pits of Ed's stomach. The train car vibrated harshly, startling Cana and Double D alike. Both were as bewildered as can be while Eddy was rudely awakened by the sound, falling onto his face. The shock awakened Eddy almost instantly, albeit leaving him dazed.

Once Ed's belly subsided, the train car stopped palpitating, and Cana regained balance. "Well…didn't see that coming." She remarked bluntly.

Double D – who hung onto a rail nearby – turned towards Cana. "I believe food will do."

Wide awake, Eddy's ears perked at the words spoken by Double D. "Breakfast?! I'm in!" In a hurry, he rushed out of their sector of the train car. "Hurry up! There's an omelet with my name on it!"

"Omelet for Ed, Double D!" Ed was up as well, following Eddy in his wake.

Double D sighed as he and Cana were in tow. "Loveable oaf."

Cana smiled at the sight of the trio, doing their stuff as usual.

Eddy hurried along, zooming out of the train. "Last one is the rotten egg!"

"Table for four!" Ed yelled as he ran behind, disregarding the way people were startled by his and Eddy's rush and shout.

Double D finally got out of the car hopping off and onto the train station. He looked towards the direction the Eds were going. "Can you two please slow down?! Who knows what'll happen?!" He cried out. "Good grief."

Cana hopped off next, landing beside Double D. Her snickering caught Double D's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Your friends sure are lively. They remind me of Natsu."

Double D looked back ahead, watching them run off. "I suppose so." With that, he and Cana hurried along, rushing to catch up with their friends.

 ** _The Port – 1 Hour Later_**

After finding a local café, everyone within the group was making way towards the nearest port. They walked down a wooden dock, their stomachs filled with contents consisting of breakfast material.

"Ah~, man. I've been waiting to dine on something like that for a long time." Eddy sighed.

"Two eggs are better than one. With bacon." Ed added, following behind.

The Eds and Cana offered no other comments as the rest of the walk along the port was silent. According to the directions Double D's job request stated, the job was to take place on an island known as Zen Island. As questionable as it was, no input could change it. When they reached the docking area for the ship, all four were shocked to see the number of patrons on the dock, lined up and gathered around.

"Man, what's with all the people?" Eddy questioned.

"Probably because that island is coming around a special time of year. It's the most likely scenario." Cana said. "From rumors I've heard, their docks are under lockdown, so our best bet is using small time ports or the seashore to make land.

Eddy took note of what Cana said ad turned towards Ed. From past experience, he remembered the little cruise scam, and was tempted to use Ed as the engine. But considering it was so long away, and they didn't have the time, Eddy dismissed it, albeit with a meek grumble.

Double D put a hand to his chin. "I wonder what's so special about Zen Island to attract so many tourists?"

"Oh! Maybe they're using Kung Fu to draw victims into fights to the death!" Ed imposed.

Cana didn't seem amused. "Doubt it, but to be honest, I wouldn't know either. I only got hold of one rumor that there's this special festival. I think it has something to do with lacrima. The place gets big jewels for selling so much of it and its crafty weaponry."

"You mean arson material?" Double D questioned. "That isn't good."

"Apparently these Flash lacrima work much like fireworks, in a way. But recently they've been putting restrictions on them due to hazards. And the recent news is that the supply is cut off due to confliction in the harbor."

Eddy rammed his fist into his palm. "Then I say we bust up these guys, grab our loot, and enjoy some nice fireworks with popcorn!"

"With lots of butter." Ed added.

Double D crossed his arms, showing objection. "Are you sure it's that simple, Eddy? I say we should observe and ask them about his mishap, then take appropriate action as needed."

"Well I say your plans are a load of boloney!" Eddy retorted.

"With bread?" Ed added, again.

Hearing their commotion, Cana sweat-dropped. "Let's just get in the boat already."

The line shortened up drastically, leaving the passengers to take refuge along its open decks. With the vast boat filled and the Eds and Cana were all nearby chairs set on the boat, certain for relaxation if needed.

As the boat sailed off towards open seas, the Eds couldn't help but overhear a few remarks here and there.

"Can you believe it? The Flash Festival is almost here, and we're gonna see it first-hand!"

"Yeah, I'm psyched too!"

"Me too, but have you heard of the commotion on the island? Apparently they're having issues and I think they're experiencing difficulties."

"Well let's hope it's fixed soon. The festival is the day after tomorrow, and I sure don't want to miss this for the world."

"This will be bad if it can't get fixed."

"I know! This is a rare opportunity!"

Ed turned towards the others. "Do you think there will be streamers?"

"Please worry about decorative celebratory material after the mission at hand, Ed." Double D insisted.

"Well I say we chill until we get there." Eddy turned towards the open seawater, looking out with a smirk. "It's all smooth sailing until then."

Cana gave one more yawn before she looked down to her purse, where she pulled out the same liquor bottle from before. She began sipping from it, gulping down several ounces before letting up. She sighed. "Well this'll be interesting. We'll just wait and find out what we're up against."

Ed smiled. "I bet we are going to the Gates of the Dragon of Zhang Wang, Xiao Fan**, where it has wings and knowing of its elements!" Of course that was his fantasy taking over. Ed personally would love to see a dragon, of course his friends thought he has gone nuts.

Eddy pointed his finger at his head and twirled it, signaling Ed is nuts.

Double D chuckled as he began taking a seat on the ship. "Well, at least he's consistent."

Cana took the seat next to him, the booze bottle resting beside her. "You got that right."

 _ **Zen Island**_

A place of culture and wealth; prosperity key to its ecosystem and basis of operations. Everything from all around looked very similar to Chinese culture. Bells and décor resembled Chinese columns and drapes. It had many of people wandering around the highest point, which was its righteous tower, where the ruler was said to watch over all of Zen Island.

In an undisclosed building within the island's inhabitance, it was all dark, save for the abundances of embers flickering from candles that ignited altogether, giving birth to light. The light illuminated elsewhere from certain confines. Two figures were seen standing side by side; man and woman. The man had long silver hair with an intricate silver crown, a silver robe adorning his body. The female had a red robe with yellow edging, her dark shoulder length hair tied in a bud.

The woman graciously overlooked the city from the window. "It seems that the Flash Festival will be starting soon, due to the number of visitors incoming." Her gaze averted towards the shores, where many ships were coming forth.

A fellow follower knelt behind, bowing his head. "Your highness." He graciously said. "Everything is all set."

The man's eyes narrowed as he faced the windows. "I see…" He raised his head, averting the line of sight from the sea to the sky. The sun beamed down on his white skin, glistening like ceramic gloss. "So it seems that the time has come. This year, the Flash Festival will most certainly be one to remember."

The woman beside him chuckled. "In good time, my lord. All in good time." She turned to face him, her dainty hand slowly rising and cupping his face. She gave him a look of security. "Your family has brought greatness to this island. It'd be a shame if your brother went and ruined it."

The man stared longingly at her, grinning. "I know, dear. I know." He pulled away, facing the sun's reflection. "The sun is bright, but will what we have be even brighter? We shall soon see." He turned away, this time swiftly pivoting to face behind. "HUANG!"

The lackey behind raised to his feet, revealing himself to be a burly man with a black mohawk going all the way down to his neck. He had a red eye, while his left eye was shut with a scar on it. He had black armbands with an intricate sun-like red insignia designed on it. Wearing a battle vest, he also adorned black trousers and brown boots.

"Be sure to have everyone set. Make sure everything goes as planned."

"Yes, your highness Liu Sung." He nodded. "We shall follow you, and make sure that Dai Long does not have his way this year." With that, he turned and walked off, the door behind him shutting.

Another figure showed himself, revealing a sash around his spiky brown hair and had thick glasses. He adorned a stylish black vest and tan pants over boots. "The people are to come. Shall we make do with the waiting game?"

Liu Sung nodded weakly while smiling expectantly. "Of course, Seito."

 _ **Hours Later**_

Small loading docks in slants on the beach of Zen Island. All of the inhabitants took up the beaches and the upscale island's city alike. They all looked peaceful and loving, having fun times, even with the population leaving everything cramped.

Among the passengers who were docking, Cana and the Eds followed along with traffic. Once they have reached the sandy beaches, all their eyes widened.

"Holy cow! Take a look at this place!" Eddy shouted.

"It's bigger than a cereal bowl!" Ed exclaimed.

Double D walked along, staring at the numbers as they began making way up the beach. "There has to be thousands crowing around! I wouldn't be surprised if we were the last load of passengers allowed onto these beaches.

Cana whistled. "Boy, thousands would be quite the understatement there."

"Who cares about numbers?! Let's just go already and get some stuff!" Eddy, dismissing logic, ran towards the exit of the capital.

"Wait for me!" Ed followed behind.

Double D reached out. "Fellows, wait…" The realization sunk in, and all he did was shake his head. "Oh, who am I kidding?"

Eventually, the group managed to make way off the beach and onto the solid ground of the capital of the relatively small island. Everyone was happily playing, and the Chinese décor astounded the eds. What was the most amazing feature was the huge tower that stood in the center of the humungous stretch of the public. Within the public, one could get lost very easily if not careful. The Eds and Cana found themselves on the main street, where saw children running around with flashy objects and sparklers. Not to mention food and other merchandise.

Eddy looked around, his mind boggled. "JUST LOOK AT ALL THIS! IT'S LIKE STRIKING GOLD, ONLY IT ISN'T!"

"Do we get a home run or strike out with gold?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ed." Eddy looked at everything around him, all of which was in gold. His eyes were basically dollar signs. "We're so gonna be rich!"

Double D was having difficulties lagging in the back. He huffed and puffed, barely catching up with his colleagues. "Can you two please show some self-control please?"

"Wow, look at all these drinks~!" Cana looked around, her mind racing as she could see the most exquisite amounts of liquor and adult beverages in some peoples' hands. "This place surely is a paradise. Maybe afterwards I'd a few barrels to chug on the way home."

"Not you too." Double D groaned. With Eddy and Ed in their own worlds, and Cana distracted with booze, Double D finally snapped. "HOLD IT!"

With his shout, Eddy, Ed, and Cana whipped around and faced Double D.

"Pardon my intrusion, but if I may make a suggestion, wouldn't it be better to rejoice after we finish our job? The sooner the better."

Cana would've interjected, but seeing as how Double D had a point, she acquiescently backed off…for now. "Alright, let's get going then. This place ain't gonna save itself."

"Awwwwww..." Ed and Eddy groaned in disappointment. But Double D's point overruled their desires, and thus they followed alongside him.

"Killjoy." Eddy weakly muttered.

Double D pulled out the flier once more, taking directions to where the client was to be held. "We'll have to make a few good turns, but otherwise, our destination should be around here somewhere…"

"Oh! Oh!" Ed pointed up towards the tower. "I bet we'll find a dragon dormant in there or something!" His hilarity caught a few eyes of some tourists, some who gave questionable gazes towards him and his pals.

Cana pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning. "Maybe you should tape that mouth of yours shut."

"Yeah, for once, I agree with booze girl over here." Eddy pointed a thumb at Cana to illustrate his point.

The guys traveled down towards the directions set, making way past abundance of people, while trying to persuade themselves from the souvenirs. It was hard, especially with the greedy Eddy, but due to confetti and décor, making out addresses on the island was harder than it was meant to be.

Eddy looked all around, putting his hand towards his chin and discerning possible locations. "Now, if I were a ruler or an important client, where would I be?"

"Close to a bathroom." Ed said.

Double D raised a brow. "Well if you were a ruler, Eddy, I would think that you'd be more satisfied with jawbreakers and women than a natural abode..."

Eddy shot a glare at the now-chuckling Double D. "Shut up. What about you, wise guy?"

Cana took in a sigh. "Geez. You guys done yet? Otherwise we got a place to be." She pointed up to somewhere.

"Huh?" In unison, the Eds turned all their attention towards the huge tower in the center of the capital. It towered with exquisite might, beguiling the trio.

"It's obvious that a ruler needs a high point to watch over his subjects, so odds are he's in there."

Eddy snapped his fingers. "Good idea! Come on!"

With that, Eddy rushed on up towards the tower entrance, his companions following behind as the guards confirmed their guild marks. Seeing the job request, the guards uncrossed their staves and allowed the Eds to follow behind, the guards in tow. However, a bystander who looked like a tourist was watching from nearby. When he saw the four ventured inside, he looked away and tapped his earpiece.

"Hey, it's me. We got trouble…"

 ** _Throne Room_**

The throne room was as intricate as the boundless tower itself. Large golden banners aligned with candle-lit lanterns atop, with red pillars encompassing the area. Sitting on the throne of intricate design was a man with a bright white robe, with a dark silver crown pinched into his shoulder-length white hair. He sat expectantly as his throne overlooked the window, which showed the whole northern end of the city.

The man retained a calm yet cumbersome expression. The doors to his room opened up, the creaking getting him to narrow his eyes.

A fellow guard walked up, reaching meters away before kneeling to the great leader. "Lord Dai Long."

"Yes?"

"Your majesty, we have visitors."

His eyes narrowed. "…are they armed?"

"We did a check. They're actually Fairy Tail Mages."

Dai Long retained a calm face, but his eyes showed some sense of relief. "Send them in."

"Yes, sir!" The guard left the throne room, fetching the mages.

"Fairy Tail Mages, huh?" A sultry voice called out from behind. The voice caught Dai Long's attention, making him look towards the nearby pillar with surprise as a woman with a red robe with yellow edging appeared, her dark hair in a bud. She gave him a coy smirk.

"Meixiang." Dai Long said.

The mistress bowed towards the ruler. "Your majesty."

"Where have you been?"

She only retained a smirk as she inched closer, her body turning as she stood by his side. "I had to deal with errands. Not to worry." She raised her head. "Our guests are arriving."

The attention shifted as the guards entered the throne room, both diverging to opposite sides as the Eds and Cana ventures into the room, all of them marveling at the décor and spectating the shocking ornaments. Eddy especially was pleased.

"Check it out…" The leader of the Eds marveled.

"My lord. Such resembling design." Double D said. "I never would've expected Chinese embroidery is a secluded place, especially around Fiore."

"Well it certainly would put any tower up to date to shame." Cana added.

They all stopped before his majesty, where he looked down towards them with a grin. "I welcome you to my domain. We're honored by your presence, mages of Fiore." He greeted.

Ed pointed towards him. "Look guys! It's-!" He was silenced when Eddy stuck his hand over Ed's mouth, muffling out whatever he had to say.

"Ignore him, he has gas." He dissuaded.

Meixiang grinned as she stepped up. "You must be the Fairy Tail mages." She gave a subtle bow. "We are pleased to have you with us."

Cana bowed in compliance. "We're pleased to be here as well."

Double D followed Cana's example, bowing before the emperor. "And how we should be the ones honored to step foot into a prestige land."

Eddy reluctantly bowed too, but only to show respect unless he wants his friends to end up in a prison cell. Ed bowed too, but he bent too far down, hitting his head against the floor.

Dai Long smiled, as he keeps his calm and collected persona despite of of Ed's shenanigans. "Greeting, young ones. I trust you are here for the request, yes?"

"Sure am." Eddy answered.

Double D stood back up. "With all do respect, your majesty, can you please allow detail and possible backstory? Any and all information available would truly benefit our endeavors."

Dai Long turned towards Meixiang, both nodding in understanding. The permission seemed to have been granted. Meixiang took up the ropes from then on.

"Actually, it all started about two weeks ago. His majesty and myself were noticing that our supplies in regards to our mined lacrima were depleting, as if someone has been pillaging them."

"Pillaged? For what?" Double D asked.

"Probably for black market prices." Cana said.

"Regrettably so." Dai Long said. "The Flash Lacrima we find and manifest on Zen Island are mainly used to celebrate the Flash Festival every 5 years. We don't ship it to other fundamental locations due the more…destructive results."

"Huh?" Eddy raised a brow.

"When used properly, it's like a firework or signal. But, as our ancestors have also learned, they can be devastating like dynamite if used improperly. But I am afraid it gets sickening from there."

Double D blinked. "Really?"

Dai Long nodded. "The black market is understanding, but these past couple of Festivals have been...tumultuous. Our engineers have been careful in making the lacrima, but the past couple of times upon being used were proven hazardous. This caught some interest not just by the black market, but also attracts the attention of Dark Guilds. Fortunately, our harbors aren't open, so no lacrima can leave the island, and those going in must be verified by an official guild."

"Which explains all those verifications we had to go through." Cana said.

"Correct. Though, we have but another flaw this year. We have rumors that some underground force is sanctioning these materials…and we have just found out that these rumors are true."

"We believe that the public may have taken some measure of notice." Meixiang continued on. "And to ensure safety, we have limited the number of Flash Lacrima this year. From what we can tell, with the number of lacrima stolen, it may be enough to extinguish an entire army."

Eddy's eyes widened. "Say what? That much fire power in those little rocks?!"

"Yes." Dai Long answered. "Each individual by itself is weak, but remember, there is power in numbers. There are two outcomes that can be drawn from this: Either they try and target the city, or they'll leave the island via the harbor. We want you to scour the island and find and restrain whoever is deemed responsible. Bringing down the culprit should bring everything to a stop."

"This year must not proceed without worry. If you can find and contain the culprit before the festival, we'll pay you royally. Be sure to be discrete of this matter. As far as we know, you might already be tagged." Meixiang warned.

Eddy gave a twisted look. "The heck's that mean?"

Meixiang narrowed her eyes. "I should warn you to drop the questionable tone, young man." She warned. "That attitude may very well lead you to a cell rather than a reward."

Before Eddy could lash out, Double D thankfully intervened. "Please pardon my friends." He turned towards Eddy and Ed. "We must behave. Remember the last time we ended up being, well…of our compliance? Does Era ring a bell?"

Eddy and Ed both went stiff as they recalled how they ended up in that cell. It was beyond uncomfortable, and they had absolutely no space, nor comfort. The memory was still fresh from the other day.

"Ouch." Ed said.

Eddy regrettable backed off. "Fine, fine. But we'll stop whoever did this. Count on it."

Cana put a hand to her hip. "So your saying scouts are posted all around? Maybe if we corner one, then we might have a clue where to start."

"That, or we can follow individual scouts. My hypothesis is that if there are a large number in one area, the location of the perpetrator should be within its center."

"That'll take forever!" Eddy exclaimed.

"He may have a point." Cana pointed out. "I say we investigate a little before we do that."

"Well said." Double D said.

Eddy turned and waved at the emperor and mistress. "Alright, well don't you worry about a thing. We'll knapsack these guys and get the loot, and we can all get on with our lives! See ya!" Eddy turned with Ed following, both making way out of the throne room with a less enthusiastic Double D and Cana following behind.

With them vacating, the guards followed behind, closing the door as they followed the Eds out. With the space vacant, Meixiang and Dai Long were alone once more.

"You didn't tell him 'that'?"

Dai Long lowered his head. "...it wouldn't matter in the end. Whether or not he'll come to his senses is unpredictable." He looked out the window, seeing the Fairy Tail Mages depart. "Everything has a point of no return. Once crossed, the only thing to do is take matters into a more...definitive manner."

Meixiang gave a coy grin. "You're taking this more personal than it should be."

"It's been personal from the beginning…"

* * *

Huang ventured into the same domain as before, standing nearby Seito as he watched Liu Sung overhear from a lacrima standing on the desk in front of him. Once Dai Long's voice trailed off, the connection was cut off, and the unknown man gave a calm yet harsh glare out towards the city.

"Fairy Tail, they say?" He moved slowly to the side, walking around the desk. "So Dai Long went that far in lengths, I see."

Huang bowed. "Your highness, I have gathered and rounded up forces. We should be on high alert for the time being."

"The mistress should be back anytime now with the plans set in motion." Seito answered.

"Good, very good." Liu Sung grinned. "Everything is working out as it should be. As for those Fairy Tail mages…do keep an eye on them."

Huang looked up. "How close?"

Liu Sung turned around, his boots tapping against the ground. "Enough to know their every move. Tell the nearby units via Communication Lacrima."

"Yes, your highness." Huang got to his heels and hurriedly exited, ready to enact the plans given out.

Seito craned his head towards his majesty, half-grinning. "Your majesty, I would believe that the mistress would like to make friends with them."

Liu Sung turned and looked out the window. He looked down, watching as the streets were filled with joyous folk and children. Among them, he could see his own scouts crawling within the numbers. He knew somewhere hidden beneath the cover, those four were lurking, and he had to snuff them out.

His smirk widened. "Yes, I suppose getting acquainted would benefit." He turned towards the lacrima on his desk, the woman in question having shut off communication as well. "This should be fun…Meixiang."

* * *

 ***Ed makes a reference of a Chinese fried rice or a Taiwanese slang (which fits in the EEnE dirty jokes.)**

 **Hi guys! This is Insane Dominator writing the concluding A/N, and might I say we are proud to have made a comeback. It has been a year and a half since our last attempts at writing, and we apologize extremely for that reason, but we had our individual reasons for doing so. My buddy has begun moving from genre to genre, and now he has been working on stuff like Love Live: School Idol Project as an example and making steps to go there. Still, he has a life, and as for me, I have been hung over on my own projects for so long. We hope that you can forgive us, but we'll be working hard in coming around every now and again to make sure this story isn't dead. So guys, thanks for the wait, and even though this may be cheap, we still hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
